


Two personalities - one body

by gothgirlnexdoor



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiple Personalities, i forgot that sayaka and ibuki are also mentioned sometimes, junko and mukuro as well but only at the beginning, kazuichi is in this too but he hurts himself accidentally, naegi togami and takemichi are mentioned sometimes, there will be mama mondo and mama kiyotaka as well they just dont have names tho, why am i even saying this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you start reading:<br/>-Ishida is Taka's second personality<br/>-Taka and Peko are twins (so class 77 and 78 are the same year)<br/>-everyone is alive and happy<br/>-also there are a lot of my headcanons in this so yeah<br/>-Layout could be weird b/c I wrote this on my phone<br/>-Characters might be ooc sometimes</p><p>Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He's a weird kid. Most of the time, he is the stuck up moral compass in a white uniform and a red badge pinned to his arm. But on some other days, he's wearing a black jacket and behaves like a total asshole. But the teachers don't seem to care. The students got used to it.  
He has a book. All the time. It's not for reading, it's more like a diary or some sort. He writes into this thing almost every day. But no one knows exactly what he writes.  
He doesn't have a lot of friends. He gets along with the Ultimate Programmer Chihiro Fujisaki and the Ultimate Luckster Makoto Naegi. But almost everyone gets along with those two. His twin sister Peko Pekoyama, Ultimate Swordswoman, visits Hopes Peak too, but they're in separate classes. No one understands why though. Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Fashionista, and Mukuro Ikusaba, Ultimate Solider, are in the same class. And they're twins as well.  
Today was a white day. Meaning that he's the stuck up Moral Compass.

"I wanna talk to him."  
"No. Be quiet."  
"Come on! He's not as bad as you think!"  
"He's a delinquent."  
"And you're stuck up."  
"Shut it."  
"Trust me, when it's my turn again, I'm gonna do it!"  
"You won't. I'll stop you."  
"...."

It's normal for him to have these internal monologues. He has them on a daily basis.  
"Kiyotaka, are you alright?", a monotone voice asked.  
"I'm fine Peko. It's just.... him."  
"You two will never get along."  
The school bell rang and it was time for the fist period.  
"Well then, see you later, brother. Hopefully."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru never knew if he could make it until break. In one moment, you're talking to him, but an hour later, someone else could be standing in front of you. Same body, different person that is.  
He hopes that *he* won't show up today.

The moment he entered the classroom and sat down on his desk, he felt dizzy. Everything around him went black.  
When he came back to himself, school was already over. He is outside, laying on grass, with one of his classmates by his side.  
"Hey, you alright?", he asked.  
Kiyotaka blinked multiple times. Apparently, it went from a white day to a black day in just mere seconds.  
"Okay, what happened and why am  
I here?", Kiyotaka asks.  
"How hard did ya hit yer head that you forgot?", the other one asks. Kiyotaka looked to the left only to be eye-to-eye with the delinquent he was trying to avoid at all costs. Mondo Oowada, Ultimate Biker, gang leader, a rule breaker. In Kiyotakas eyes. And in his fathers, who is a policeman, eyes. Because of him, Kiyotaka knew of Mondos existence. But coincidentally, the two of them got lucky to attend Hopes Peak because of their talents.

"I didn't- I- Uh...", Kiyotaka stuttered. He can't remember anything. Not because he hit his head.  
"Can ya get up?"  
"What?", Mondos question startled Kiyotaka, "I mean, yes, I can. I don't need help, thank you." The two boys stood up almost in sync.  
The Moral Compass is surprised that Mondo is still sticking with him.  
"Uhm. Do you need anything from me?", he asked the taller one.  
"You were the one who wanted to talk to me."  
"I- what? What exactly did I do?"  
"You should really visit a doctor, I think ya hit yer head way too hard."  
"No! Oowada, look, I... That wasn't me!" Kiyotaka doesn't seem to have a choice but to tell Mondo.  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"How do I put it? Did I act like a prick? Was I mean to anyone? Something like that?"  
"What the fuck, just say you were an asshole."  
"I don't use these kind of words."  
"Are ya sure? You cussed and swore a lot. And ya also addressed me by my first name."

"I told you I would do it. And you didn't even try to stop me."  
"SHUT IT!"

"Who should shut it?"  
Kiyotaka didn't notice that he yelled at *him*.  
"Ishida."  
"Who's Ishida?"  
"The one who wanted to talk to you. He's the one swearing and cussing around, and not being respectful towards the others. He's a delinquent, a prick, someone with no manners, the second personality I would like to keep away from anyone!"  
"Wait, yer mentally ill?"  
"... Yes. I... I have Multiple Personality Disorder. And migraines because of that. Or more because of him."

Silence.

"So,", Mondo spoke up, "Ishida's the one who can stand me, basically?"  
"You two are quite similar. Personality wise."  
"I take that as a yes. But you don't really like me, right?"  
"I don't like the both of you."  
"Doesn't really surprise me. I mean, you are the kid of Takaaki Ishimaru. He probably brainwashed you with information about me that isn't true."  
"That you and your brother have a gang with a bunch of criminals is wrong then?"  
"Hey, we aren't criminals. Well, most of us. And we have a good reason for the gang."  
"That is?"  
Mondo took quite a while to answer.  
"Pff, you wouldn't believe me anyway.", Mondo spun around on one heel, hands in his pockets, "I'm goin' home. See ya tomorrow. Or not. Who knows."  
Mondo took a few steps until "Please wait."  
"What is it hall monitor?"  
Kiyotaka never heard that before. Hall Monitor. That's a new thing.  
"L-look, if Ishida really wants to be friends with you...", Kiyo waited for Mondo to approve if he was guessing right. Mondo nodded. "... that means, we should get along too, right?"  
"Yer the one who doesn't like me."  
"... Y-You like me?"  
"Let's say I don't judge people without knowin' them, y'know. I give people a chance. Not like you right now."

"They are dangerous people. A big gang. It's rare that every gang member is at one place at the same time, usually I deal with around 30-50 people. And at the front: the Oowada-brothers. One of them making fun of me and my partner, the other one ready to fight me all the time. Stay away from them."  
That's what Kiyotakas father Takaaki told him. But it's hard to stay away from them when one of the leaders is going to the same class. And now, part of Kiyotaka wants to be friends with him. His father is going to be mad.  
But Mondo really isn't as bad as Kiyo thought, but that's something he wouldn't admit.  
Maybe he should give the biker a chance anyway.  
"One week."  
Mondo looked confused. "Huh?"  
"I'd like to try it with you for one week. As friends. So I can let Ishida know that I at least tried." Kiyotaka grabbed his bag and searched for his journal. As he found it, he immediately wrote a new entry. With blue ink he started to write: "It seems you didn't have the chance to write something today. I hope you took notes in class. And behaved. Other than that, I will try to be friends with Oowada. That's what you wanted, right? Maybe you already knew that. But we can never be sure."  
"What's that?", a voice came up from behind. That startled Kiyotaka. "Whoa!"  
"Sorry."  
"Don't ever scare me like that, Oowada."  
"Hey, I already apologized. So. What is that?"  
"A way to communicate with Ishida. We don't always remember what the other did. Mostly it's close to zero. And with this journal, we can write down what we did so the other can read it."  
"Then I guess the black ink is Ishida's writing?"  
"Yes. We decided to use different colors. Well, I decided it. There are moments when we talk with each other in mind. Like earlier when I yelled "Shut it." But that only lasts for a few sentences. By the way, have you seen my sister?"  
"Uh..."  
"Peko, from the other class."  
"Oh that one. I saw her walking off with Kuzuryuu."  
Kiyotaka doesn't remember. Did Peko tell him this? Or did she tell Ishida? He looked into the journal, maybe Ishida wrote something down. As he went through the pages he noticed that there's some ink on his right arm. "...", he closed the journal and rolled back his sleeve.

"Peko's goin' home with baby-face"

"How many times do I have to tell him that he's not supposed to write on my arm?", Kiyo thought loud. He took a deep breath.  
"Nice tattoo."  
"It's not a tattoo, Oowada."  
"I was jokin'. I know what a tattoo actually looks like. 'M not stupid."  
The moral compass sighed. "Well, at least I know what Peko is up to. I guess. I need to head home now as well."  
"I can bring ya home of ya want to."  
Kiyo had a bad feeling about this.  
"... On your bike?"  
"Nah. I came by foot."  
"Is that another joke?"  
"Nope. I didn't have enough gas so I had to walk."  
"Oh. Well fine then."  
This was a chance to get to know each other. Sorta. It was quiet for the first few minutes.

"Ya have other siblings?", Mondo suddenly asked.  
"No. Only Peko."  
"Hm. I only have my brother as well. Who's the older one?"  
"Me. By a few minutes."  
"Oh yeah right, you two are twins. My bro Daiya is 27."  
"That's quite a big age gap between you two."  
"Ten years, I know. Ya have any pets?"  
"No. My mother is allergic to animal hair. How about you?"  
"We have a cat and a dog. The cat belongs to my mom and the dog is mine and Daiyas. Kinda our mascot. I'm more of a dog person anyway."  
"That's nice."  
"What would you chose? Cat or dog?"  
"I guess a dog. They are more loyal than cats."  
"Good choice."

It went quiet again.

"Ya have any hobbies?"  
"Most of the time I study. And if not, I read. I don't know what Ishida does, but I guess he listens to music quite a lot."  
"How did you figure that out?"  
"There are songs on my phone that I am not aware of buying. At least he buys them."  
"And what does he listen to?"  
"I don't really know. Let me see.", Kiyotaka pulled out his phone and checked on the music. "Here. I have no idea what genres these songs have. I never listened to one of those."  
Mondo took the phone and scrolled through the playlists.  
"Metal, rock, punk rock, nothin' slow or quiet.", he says. Kiyotaka had a slightly disgusted look on his face.  
Mondo gave him back his phone. "What's wrong?"  
"I despise that kind of music to be honest. I have the feeling Ishida would also get along with Kuwata, Mioda and Souda."  
"Would that be a bad thing?"  
"Well, I have been trying to avoid them as good as I can."  
"Ya hafta learn not to judge people so fast. Or to give them a chance. You gave me a chance, right?"  
"Because I don't seem to have a choice. I don't know what Ishida is capable to do."  
"Okay, that hurt a little."  
"Doesn't seem like it."  
"You also need to learn how to notice sarcasm."  
Kiyotaka wanted to answer. But his head started to hurt all of the sudden. He stopped walking and held his head.  
"Hey, what's wrong? Ya changin' again?"  
"No. No. Migraines. I need to head home fast."  
"Gimme yer bag."  
Mondo willingly took Kiyo's bag.

After around ten minutes the two reached Kiyotaka's home.  
"Thank you.", he took back his bag.  
"Well, I better head home now. Not that yer dad decides to shoot me or somethin'."  
"He never shot somebody."  
"But he was close.", and with these words Mondo left Kiyotaka alone.  
"Why do you want to be friends with him?", he asked himself.  
Kiyo entered his home and was instantly greeted by his mother.  
"Hi sweetie."  
"Hello mother."  
"How was school today?", she asks this question almost every day.  
"I don't know. I wasn't there."  
"Oh, did Ishida take over?"  
Kiyotaka nodded. "My head hurts. I want to lay down for a while.", he then added.  
"I'll bring your medicine and some tea."  
"Thank you mother."

After Kiyotaka entered his room, he took of his white jacket and the button up shirt he's been wearing underneath. His body is pretty muscly and well defined. Somehow, he managed to convince Ishida to wake up early and do morning-sport.  
He took a comfortable shirt out of his closet and finally went to bed.  
In the meantime his mother came in with medicine in one and a can of tea in the other hand. "I forgot the cup, I'll be right back.", quickly she left the room again for a few minutes.  
Kiyo took the medicine. He hated them. So did Ishida. But he has no choice. He took out one pill and threw it in his mouth.  
His mother came back and luckily she brought a glass of water as well.  
She handed it to her son and in one go he drank the water. "Thank you.", Kiyo handed back the empty glass.

"I saw you walking home with someone else. Is he in your class?", the mother asked.  
"Yes."  
"What's his name?"  
Kiyotaka struggled to tell his mother the truth. He didn't know how she would react.  
"That's Mondo.", he finally answered.  
"... As in Oowada Mondo?"  
"..."  
His mother didn't seem to be upset. More surprised.  
"Why are you suddenly walking home with him? Didn't your father already tell you what a delinquent he is? You think the same way, right?"  
"I know. It's Ishida's fault. He wants to be friends with Mondo."  
"Is that so?"  
"You can check my journal if you don't believe me. He wrote so many times that he wanted to spend time with that rule breaker. I don't get why.  
But I gave him a chance."  
"Well, you had to, didn't you?"  
"Please don't tell father. Ishida should be talking to him about this."  
"You should write that down for him. Wait.", Kiyo's mother stood up to get her son's journal for him, "Here."  
"Thank you."  
Again, he took the blue ink pen and wrote: "Just in case you're showing up again today, talk to father about Oowada. I am trying to get along with that biker, so you have to stand up to father now."  
He closed the journal and put it aside.  
"Now get some rest, Taka."  
"Could you wake me up in an hour? I need to figure out what my homework is."  
"Sure, I will."

She did what she was asked to do. But she didn't wake up Kiyotaka.  
".... How the hell did I end up here?"  
"Oh. Ishida?"  
"Surprised to see me, mom?", he changed again.  
"No, I just wanted to make sure."  
Ishida got up and stretched his arms. "Why did you wake me?"  
"Kiyotaka asked me to. But now you can do the homework."  
"Aw shit."  
"Watch your language please. Also check your diary."  
"Did Mr Perfect leave me a message?", Ishida took the journal, he calls is a diary, and read the newest entries.  
"Wait, I have to talk to dad?! Fuck!"  
"Ishida!"  
"Yeah, sorry, or whatever. I don't wanna talk to the old man."  
"You have to. You know what Takaaki thinks of Mondo."  
"Yeah, because he's as stuck up as "The Ultimate Moral Compass" blah blah blah."  
"Don't be so rude. Come on, I made some food. You need to eat something."  
"Nice! I'm starving.", he jumped out of bed and went straight to the kitchen. Someone was already sitting there.  
"Hey Peko.", Ishida ruffled his sisters silver hair.  
"Hello Ishida. Seems like you're still here."  
"Nope.", he sat down next to Peko, "I came again. Did you have fun with baby-face?"  
"Don't call Fuyuhiko that. He hates it."  
"I know."  
"You really are a prick."  
"Again. I know."

Ishida felt anxious. He knew his dad would return any moment. He was so anxious that he basically speed-ate his food.  
"Ishida, slow down.", his mom told him.  
"Does it look like I can slow down?", he answered with mouth half full.  
And then, the door lock clicked. "Fuck."  
The door opened, a few footsteps came in, the door closed.  
Ishida tried to calm himself down. The footsteps came closer.  
"Hello family.", a deep monotone voice echoed through the kitchen, "I see food is already done."  
It was Ishida's and Peko's father, Takaaki. He sat down right across his son while his wife was putting down a plate full of food in front of him. Before the police man started to eat he took a look at his son.  
"... And who are we today?", he then asked.  
"Right now, Ishida.", Ishida answered with an anxious undertone.  
"Oh great. You sound troubled, is something wrong?"  
Ishida knew this would come up. His dad noticed even the smallest things.  
"Uhm. I..."  
"Spit it out already, it can't be that bad."  
"... I'm gonna be friends with Mondo."  
Takaaki slowly looked up from his food, glaring at Ishida.  
"What did you just say?"  
"You h-heard me right."  
"No! You can't be friends with him! I'm not allowing it!"  
"You don't even know him!"  
"I know him better than you do! He's a criminal, nothing more, nothing less! You stay away from him as good as you can!"  
"No!"  
"Ishida!", Takaaki stood up. That's never a good sign. "I swear, if I ever see that bastard in my house-"  
"Then what?!", Ishida stood up as well.  
"This will have drastic consequences, young man!"  
"FUCKIN' FIGHT ME OLD MA-", Ishida wasn't able to finish his sentence since the world around him went black and he fell back into his chair.

Kiyotaka didn't feel well. He woke up on the sofa, knowing that Ishida was awake, and he had a bad feeling in his guts. Not because he ate too much. In fact, he was still a little hungry so he got up and went to the kitchen. He saw his father, reading a newspaper. He didn't look very happy.  
"H-hello father.", Kiyotaka greeted.  
"I guess you're Taka then."  
"Yes. Is something wrong? You don't seem to be in a very good mood."  
"Ishida and I had another argument. I should be used to this by now."  
"I... I'm sorry that this happened again."  
"It's not your fault."  
"What did he do?"  
"He wants to be friends with one of the Oowada-brothers. Ignoring everything I said about them... You don't want to be friends with him, right?"  
Kiyotaka was nervous. He wasn't quite sure what he should answer. On one hand, he's doing this for Ishida. On the other hand he could easily live without that gangster. Or could he? He felt like he was doing the right thing, giving Mondo a chance to prove himself. But how is he supposed to tell his father? Takaaki thinks really high of Kiyo. That he's a responsible boy who knows what's the right and what's the wrong thing, having good grades and such.  
But that might be changing.  
"Look father. Please let me talk and don't get mad. I gave Mondo a chance. But only because of Ishida."  
"You gave him a chance?"  
"Yes. I already walked home with him today and got to know him."  
"What?! Taka, I thought you knew better!"  
"I feel like this is the right thing to do, you know? Everyone deserves a chance."  
"But not a big mouthed criminal like him."  
Taka didn't know what to say. He wanted to defend Mondo, but he didn't know him that well.  
"I... I'm still going to try.", Kiyo quietly said. Usually when Takaaki said no, Kiyo followed. But this time it's different. He felt like he could actually find a friend in Mondo.  
Takaaki looked up from the newspaper to glare at Kiyotaka. He hated it when his father did that, since he did that rarely. It also makes him feel like he's in the same position as his other self.  
"I don't want to see him in my house EVER.", Takaaki said.  
"I- I understand. I will go to my room now.", Kiyotaka lost his appetite after this conversation.

He entered his room and saw the can of tea from earlier. It's probably cold by now, but Kiyotaka will still drink it. He hates wasting any food. First, he has to figure out what his homework is.  
He has no luck, Ishida took zero notes. "I seriously hate you sometimes, Ishida."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating every week now I guess

The next day of school wasn't really pleasant for Kiyotaka. His mood was down, he hadn't had any notes from the day before, he even couldn't do his homework. So his mother wrote a note for the teacher, which Kiyo has to give to them.  
He knocked at the teacher's room's door and waited for a short while. After a few seconds the door opened and a teacher, her name was Chisa Yukizome, was standing in front of Kiyotaka. "Ah, Ishimaru.", she greeted.  
"Good morning! I am here to give you this note.", he said.  
"Oh, is it because of Ishida again?"  
"Yes. I wasn't able to do homework, plus I don't have any notes from yesterday. I am very sorry about that."  
"Alright, wait here, I'll give you the notes."  
The door closed again for a few minutes and after the waiting Mrs. Yukizome handed the moral compass the missing notes and a small sticky note that tells him yesterday's homework. Of course Kiyotaka is still going to do them. He thanked the teacher and went on his way to class.  
The teachers know about Ishida. His parents made sure that they would.  
He immediately put the notes neatly into a folder and back in his bag. Then he grabbed his journal.  
"Next time, I swear, you are going to write down notes and the homework. Otherwise I am going to make sure that you will end up with trouble."  
Usually, Kiyotaka isn't like that. But sometimes Ishida infuriates him so much that he falls out of his "stuck up moral compass"-pattern.  
Today won't be a good day. Taka had a bad feeling in his guts.  
He continued walking to class as he saw Mondo along with Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Player, and Yasuhiro Hagakure, Ultimate Fortune Teller. Whatever talent that might be. He decides to walk past those three with a rather fast pace.  
Kiyotaka already stood in the doorframe as a voice stopped him from entering the classroom.  
"Oi!"  
Kiyo turned around only to be face to face with Mondo.  
"Did ya ignore us?", he asked.  
"Well, good morning to you too, Oowada.", Kiyotaka answered, "No, I wasn't, I was just trying not to confront Kuwata and Hagakure." Kiyo turned around and went to his desk, followed by Mondo.  
"Look, they're not as bad as ya think. I have the feelin' I hafta tell you this more often."  
"I don't think I can handle a hotheaded baseball player and a carefree fortune teller."  
"But an aggressive biker is somethin' ya can handle?"  
"You.. You don't seem aggressive to me."  
"Tell this yer dad and he's tell in' ya otherwise."  
"Can we... please not talk about my father right now?" Kiyotaka remembered what happened yesterday with his father and that gave him a sting in his head. He yelled from the pain and fell forward into Mondo's chest.  
"Yo, Kiyo, what's wrong?", he tried to hold the tinier boy.  
Kiyotaka wasn't able to talk. All he was able to do is breathing heavily and groaning painfully. He also managed to grip onto Mondo's shirt.  
"GET THE NURSE!", the taller one yelled, and immediately the name "Tsumki" fell multiple times. Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Nurse, was in the same class as Peko. She quickly rushed into the other classroom.  
"W-what's the m-m-matter?", Mikan stuttered.  
"M-my... head...", Taka wasn't able to tell her more.  
"D-does it hurt so bad? D-do y-you think you can walk t-to the nurse station? I-I can support you i-if that's not t-too inappropriate."  
Kiyotaka slowly nodded against Mondo's chest. Mikan then slowly took Kiyo's right arm and swung it over her shoulders. Mondo did the same thing with Kiyo's left arm.

"He smelled nice. And his body was really warm too."  
"Sh-shut up Ishida."  
"Do you feel how strong he is?"  
"P-Please, shut up. My head hurts."

While on their way to the nurse station, Mikan asked her patient a few questions.  
"Uhm, y-you can answer me, right?"  
"Yes...", Kiyo said quietly, it was almost a whisper.  
"Okay. Uh, did you fall down?"  
"No..."  
"I-is it normal for you to have these headaches?"  
"N-not this heavy..."  
"But you have headaches sometimes, right?"  
"I have migraines..."  
"D-do you take any medication?"  
"Yes. But that's all at home..."  
"Th-then we have to inform someone to bring you the medication! Or you go home."  
"N-no, medication is okay. I don't need to go home."  
The three of them stopped as Mikan opened a door to the nurse station.  
"A-alright, we're here. C-can you lay down on your own?"  
Kiyotaka nodded lightly and laid down on a bed.  
"A-Alright, so, I-", Mikan began, "I am going to inform a teacher r-real quick."  
"Ask my sister."  
"I-I'm sorry?"  
"Pekoyama. Ask her."  
"Uhm o-okay. Oowada, can you stay here?"  
"Sure.", Mondo took a chair and sat down next to Kiyo.  
"G-good, I'll be right back.", Mikan dashed out of the nurse station.  
It was quiet for a solid minute.

"Hey, that's not normal, is it?", Mondo suddenly asked.  
"What...?"  
"The pain. That it's so bad."  
"No, that's normal."  
"Really?"  
"I...I usually have these attacks at night. Usually the headaches are bearable. But not these attacks."  
"How long does that last?"  
"You just want to stay out of lesson, right?"  
"That as well. But I'm also kinda worried."  
"Well, when I get my medication, the headache disappears after a short while. But they make me tired and I immediately go to sleep after I've taken them."  
"I'm gonna keep ya awake. Or is that bad?"  
"No, no, that's fine.", Kiyotaka smiled softly. It's nice someone is putting effort into Kiyotaka's wellbeing.  
The door opened and two girls came into the nurse station. One of them being the Ultimate Nurse, the other one being the Ultimate Swordswoman and Kiyotaka's sister.  
"Brother, what's wrong?", Peko's monotone voice echoed through the room.  
"I need my meds."  
"You want me to rush home and bring them to you?"  
"Yes please."  
"Fine. I'll be back soon.", Peko left the room again.  
"I-if anything is wrong j-just get me.", Mikan went out of the room and back to her class.  
Kiyotaka covered his eyes with his left arm.  
"Hey, ya need somethin'?", Mondo asked, "A water or anythin'?"  
"No, thank you."  
"A cold towel?"  
"These things don't really help me. But thank you."  
"Well shit, then I don't know what do."  
"Just keep my company. That's fine."  
"If ya say so."  
It took Peko at least 15 minutes to get home, grab the meds and run back to school.  
"Here. I have to head to lesson now.  
Get well soon.", Peko quickly rushed in to hand her brother the medicine and immediately ran back out again.  
Kiyotaka sat up slowly and looked at the pills. "Now I need some water.", he said.  
"Uh sure, of course.", Mondo stood up and went to the sink. There were some paper cups; he took one and filled it with tab water. He handed Kiyo the water and just like yesterday he threw the pill into his mouth and quickly drank the water. He didn't look quite happy though.  
"Hey, what's the matter?", Mondo asked.  
"Nothing. I just hate taking these almost everyday."  
"But ya don't have another choice, right?"  
"No. Not really."  
Kiyotaka felt that he's getting tired already. He let out a yawn.  
"Don't fall asleep.", Mondo noted.  
"Don't worry, I won't." The moral compass felt a chill down his spine. "It's quite cold in here."  
Without saying a word, Mondo took off his long gang coat and threw it onto Kiyotaka's shoulders. His cheeks are turning slightly pink. "Oh, uhm, thank you, Oowada."  
"Yeah, don't mention it.", Mondo waved it off.  
Taka grabbed onto the coat and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You were wrong. All the time. Do you notice that now? See how Mondo is takin' care of you."  
"It's day two, Ishida. It can change any minute."  
"Come on, really? Why do you have to stick to stupid stuff like that?"  
"Be quiet now Ishida. It's nothing. I'm doing this for you after all."  
"Are you sure you're doin' this for me only?"

Kiyotaka opened his eyes again and Ishida was gone.  
"How's yer head doin'?"  
Kiyo turned his head to the left where Mondo was sitting. He looked the gang member in the eyes, cheeks going from a pink to a deep red immediately.  
"Yo, ya have fever?", Mondo put the back of his hand onto Kiyo's forehead to check his temperature. This made things worse.  
Kiyotaka wanted to say something but his words were stuck in his throat. He doesn't know why it is like that or what exactly this is, but it brought him to the verge of tears. This feeling mixed with a headache was too much for Kiyotaka to handle. In the end, he blacked out.

When Kiyotaka woke up again he was at home at the kitchen table. He missed another day of school. Again. And Ishida probably didn't do anything. Again.  
"I see your awake.", a voice from behind came up. Kiyo turned around and saw his father standing in the doorway.  
"Father!", he quickly stood up.  
"Take that thing of. Now."  
"I- I don't understand."  
"That coat. Take it off!"  
"What coat...?", Taka looked down at him and noticed that he was wearing a long black coat with purple lining on the inside. It was covered in golden patterns. That's Mondo's coat.  
"I- I am so sorry! I didn't- I mean, I-"  
"Just take this god damn thing off and put it somewhere where I don't have to see it!", Takaaki demanded.  
"Of course!", quickly Kiyo took the coat off.  
"... Please go to your room. We have to talk later.", his father finally said.  
"O-of course.", with his head sunk, he followed his father's order and went into his room. Weirdly, his left cheek hurt and his lips tasted salty.  
Before he could close the door, his sister stopped him. "May I come in?", she asked still monotone, but with a concerning look on her face. "Sure, come in."  
The siblings sat down on Kiyo's bed.  
"Ishida took it too far this time.", Peko said.  
"... I really don't want to know. But I guess I have no choice."  
"He came home wearing Oowada's coat. You probably figured that out."  
"But why was he wearing the coat? I remember I only had it laying on my shoulders because I was cold."  
"I don't know. But when father came home it escalated right away. He and Ishida threw insults and accusations at each other. It went so far that father actually slapped Ishida in the face and both of them ended up being crying messes. Mother even left for a walk because she couldn't handle the situation. She hasn't returned yet."  
"...", he couldn't say anything. Tears were streaming down his face. His face dropped onto the coat Kiyo was still holding onto.  
"I hate it!", Taka yelled as if he was in pain. "I hate it I hATE IT I HATE IT!"  
Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door opened and Takaaki came  
in. "Taka."  
Slowly, Kiyotaka raised his head to face his father.  
"You have a visitor." The door opened completely and a young taller boy stepped in.  
"Thanks. I'll hurry.", he said.  
"You don't have to.", Takaaki responded and closed the door.  
"Oowada-"  
"Just call me Mondo already, I seriously don't give a fuck."  
The fact that Mondo told Kiyo to call him by his first name made him a little happier. But he was still crying a little.  
"What happened?", the biker asked.  
"Well...", Kiyo wiped some tears out of his face, "Ishida happened. I just wish he was gone."

"You really do? Are you sure? Remember, you have a friend now because of me."  
"ISHIDA SHUT UP!"

"Taka, you just-"  
"I know that I just yelled, Peko. I don't want to hear him in my head anymore. I just want him to shut up."  
"Hey, uh, if it makes ya happy,", Mondo took out a note from his pocket, "I forced Ishida to take notes during class, and I wrote down today's homework for ya."  
"It actually makes me a little happier. Thank you O- I mean, Mondo."  
Out of nowhere, a ringing noise came up. Mondo reached into his back pockets and pulled out a phone.  
He looked at it and all he had to say was "Fuckin' hell." He put his phone back. "I have to go. Daiya asked me to get some milk. Can I have my coat back?"  
"Oh, sure. But it's a little damp..."  
"I don't care. I'm just gonna throw it into the washing machine."  
Kiyotaka gave Mondo the coat back and with a "See ya tomorrow." he left the room.

Kiyotaka went to his school bag and took out a notebook. He looked inside and was surprised that Ishida really took notes.  
"Check your journal, maybe Ishida wrote something down.", Peko suggested.  
"Good idea.", Taka immediately took out his journal and sat down on his bed again.  
"So, Mondo allowed me to wear his coat. And I also told Leon and Yasuhiro about us so they wouldn't be confused if I hung out with them once every few weeks, y'know? They're pretty cool as well, you should give them a chance too. I also got to know Sayaka a bit, since she's datin' Leon. Nice girl, but uninterestin'. And since Mondo asked me to, I took the god damn notes and wasted my time with that. Hope you're happy. It was borin' as fuck. I also spent some time with Peko and gangster baby-face. Oh wait, I'm not supposed to call him that. Otherwise he'll kick my leg or somethin', I dunno. For such a tiny dude, he has a very bad temper. Worse than Leon's. But dad seems to be fine with him though. Fuckin' unfair."

"Gangster baby-face", also known as Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, was the Ultimate Yakuza. It is weird that Takaaki doesn't say anything against him. Maybe Fuyuhiko has too much power against the police or he just never did something criminal. He and Peko were dating as well.  
"Ishida spent time with you?", Kiyo asked his sister.  
"Yes, but only for a short time. We just talked a little. I had to explain the situation to Fuyuhiko though."  
"So he knows about me and Ishida?"  
"Yes."  
"Great. Kuzuryuu, Kuwata and Hagakure are aware now. Maizono probably too. I was good in hiding it as good as I can. I even told Ishida to listen to "Kiyotaka" or "Ishimaru" when someone addressed him like that. And now that I'm trying to be friends with someone everything is going crazy! Maybe I shouldn't have friends!"  
"Don't think that way. You have to listen to yourself and do what you think is right."  
"I'm not even sure if I should do this for Ishida. He never did something for me, right?"  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
"I-", he doesn't know. At first he did it only for Ishida, because he doesn't know what Ishida would do if Kiyo didn't listen to him. It was quiet for a few minutes, Taka had to think. Why was he doing this? He could stop. Anytime. He didn't need Mondo. Right? Kiyotaka was able to live without him. He did that before, right? It was only two days he spent time with that... with that rule breaker. Two days can't determine such a thing. R-right?  
The more he thought about it the unsure he became.  
"I don't know, Peko. I'm not sure."  
"... That's a first."  
"I am aware of that. I'm usually so sure of what I'm doing. But regarding Mondo... I don't know. I need some time alone."  
"Alright, I understand. Just in case you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me.", and Peko left the room.  
Kiyotaka fell onto his bed. His legs were hanging down. He covered his face with his hands.  
"What am I supposed to do?", he thought loud.

"I don't know."  
"Ishida-"  
"I know you don't want to hear me. But I don't feel good as well, okay? Dad fuckin' hates me! ... I'm sorry for what I did earlier."

Ishida was gone yet again.  
"Did he just apologize to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In this chapter there's one of my weirdest headcanons regarding Mondo soooooooooo....)

Kiyotaka thought it was a good idea to do homework. Since he had to do yesterday's homework as well.  
He has been studying for an hour now until he was interrupted by a knock at he door.  
"Yes?", Kiyo put down his pen for a moment. The door opened. "Do you have a few minutes?", it was Takaaki. Who else?  
"Yes, father."  
"Okay.", Takaaki came into the room and closed the door behind him.  
"What's the matter?", his son asked.  
"I wanted to talk about your other self for a moment. If that's okay.", Takaaki sat down in his son's bed.  
"Sure. That's fine.", Kiyotaka turned around on his chair to have better eye contact with his father.  
"I think Peko already told you what happened today."  
"A short version, but yes. Has mother returned yet?"  
"No. But I will look after her when I'm done here. You see, we both overreacted. I have to admit that. But I don't know how to handle the situation and Ishida doesn't seem to like me a lot."  
"That's not true."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. He hates arguing with you. He actually believes that you hate him. He even apologized to me earlier."  
"I have to apologize too. To both of you. I shouldn't have hurt Ishida, knowing that he's sharing the body with someone else. What am I saying, I shouldn't have hurt him at all! Look, I still don't like Mondo. I don't like his brother either. But I respect your decision that you want to be friends with him. I saw how emotional Ishida got over this."  
"You just want to protect me... us, right?"  
"I only got to know his gang side. I don't know what Mondo is like in school or outside of his gang. Maybe he is different."  
"..."  
"Look, you can be friends with him. You know what's best for you. But you don't have to bring him home every day. It's enough that I have to see him when I'm at work. I don't have to see him in my private life too."  
"Understood."  
"Well then. I'll go and search for your mother.", and with that, Takaaki left the room.  
Kiyotaka knew what's best for him. His father was completely right. And that he's okay with him and Mondo being friends made him feel a little better. But the rest of him still felt terrible. "Friends, huh?", he thought.

The next day of school wasn't that bad. Kiyotaka's class got the math test back they wrote last week. He had solid 100 points yet again. Even though Ishida had to write the test in the beginning.  
Everyone was chatting about the test while Kiyotaka put his test neatly into a binder and back into his bag. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head and saw Mondo. But he didn't look quite happy.  
"How yer doin'?", he asked.  
"Quite fine but you seem troubled. What's the matter?"  
"I barely managed to pass the test. I just don't get a lot of stuff, y'know?"  
"How many points did you get?"  
"51."  
"That really is close."  
"I guess you have like 90 or somethin'."  
"100."  
"100 points?! How the hell did ya do that?"  
"Well, I practiced and studied. Maybe I can help you."  
"Ya would do that?"  
"Sure. This is what friends do, right? I could come over and help you out."  
"That'd be cool. Thanks."  
"Wait, but you're not here with your bike, right?"  
"Nah, don't worry. Kazuichi has to fix somethin'. Are ya terrified or what's yer problem with motorbikes?"  
"I just don't think they're very safe."  
"Pff, that's what almost everybody thinks. Don't worry. It's not as bad as ya think. See, I had to say it again."  
Kiyotaka smiled.  
"Hey, uh, yer dad didn't say anythin' about me visitin', right?"  
"No, don't worry."  
"Please take you seats again!", lesson was about to continue. Mondo went back to his desk.  
The rest of the day went quite fine. No headaches. No personality-changes. No problems. For now.

The two classmates reached Mondo's home. It seems to be bigger than the one Kiyotaka lives in. Maybe Mondo's parents just earn more money. Happens. It's clearly not what Kiyotaka expected though. Everything was cleaned up neatly, except for dog and cat toys laying around. Speaking of that, a dog ran up to Mondo and he bent down to pet him. After a few seconds Mondo picked the dog up on one arm. It was a small Maltese. Not the type of dog you would think a leader of the most feared biker gang in Japan would have. "This is Chuck.", he introduces the small pet.  
"Nice name.", Kiyo slowly pet Chuck's head. The dog was overly excited about that.  
"Mimichi should be wandering around somewhere too."  
"Mimichi?"  
"The cat I've told you about."  
"Oh right."  
Mondo let Chuck back to the ground and he quickly ran into the living room. The two boys followed.  
As they entered the living room, they saw a very happy Chuck playing with a toy bone and a young adult siting on the sofa and watching TV.  
"Yo Daiya!", Mondo greeted.  
"Hey lil' bro. Who's yer visitor?"  
"Oh, that's Kiyo."  
Daiya stood up and walked towards Kiyotaka. He was easily almost two meters tall. Mondo was pretty tall, but Daiya? He was scary-tall.  
He also almost looked exactly like Mondo. Except 10 years older and hair completely black.  
"Nice to meet'cha.", Daiya held out a hand and Kiyotaka quickly shook it with his own. "Nice to meet you too."  
"Hey, where's mom?", Mondo suddenly asked.  
"In bed. She has migraines again.", Daiya pointed at a bedroom door and reflexively Kiyotaka turned his upper body around. He then spotted a piano right next to the door.  
"Someone plays the piano?"  
Mondo turned red at this question and quickly looked away.  
"Y-yeah. Mom plays it."  
"Hey, stop lyin' Mondo."  
Mondo quickly turned his head to his older brother with a stare that could kill people. Daiya on the other hand only had a small smug on his lips.  
"Don't you dare, Daiya.", Mondo said through his teeth.  
"What?", the smug became bigger.  
"You know what I mean, don't you dare."  
"Oh, ya mean that yer actually playin' that thing?"  
Daiya loved teasing his little bro. He was really proud of this thing he just did. All Mondo did was hiding his furiously blushing face in one hand and head to his room.  
"Ya commin' or not?", he yelled after Kiyo.  
"Oh, I apologize.", he quickly rushed to the embarrassed biker.  
"Don't close the door.", Mondo suddenly said, "I need to know when my mom wakes up." He looked at his bed and saw a big fur-ball.  
"... And I need to kick Mimichi out."  
Mondo grabbed a laser pointer from a drawer and whistled so he would get Mimichi's attention. She quickly ran after the red spot and Mondo managed to lead her out. He put the laser pointer back to where he had it from and then put his attention to his visitor.  
"... Ya got to know more than ya were supposed to, huh?", Mondo then asked.  
"What exactly was I supposed to *not* know?"  
"The piano-thing for example."  
"But I think that's quite interesting."  
"...Really?"  
"I was never able to play an instrument. And it is surprising that you play one. Even a classic one."  
"Yeah, doesn't fit me, blah blah. I'm only playin' it for my mom."  
"Your mom?"  
"She enjoys it when I play for her. Especially when she wakes up from a migraine-nap. You should know best how bad migraines are."  
"Does she have a job? I mean, I'm sure that I will have hard times finding a job, no matter how good my grades are."  
"Don't say that. And yeah. She owns the flower shop down the street."

Kiyotaka knew that shop. He and his sister sometimes visited it to get some flowers for their parents. The woman who owns the shop was a rather tiny woman. A little overweight, always smiling, hair always tied up into a bun, hardworking, trying her best to make every customer happy, a very lovely person overall.  
No one would have ever guessed that her sons are gang leaders.

"Oh, I know that shop. Peko and I visit it sometimes."  
"Maybe my mom already knows ya."  
"And your father? What does he work?"  
"Pff, as if I know. Haven't seen that bastard for years."  
"I-I'm sorry that I asked! I didn't know that."  
"It's fine. Let me just get a second chair real quick." Mondo left the room.  
Kiyotaka felt bad. Maybe he hurt Mondo by asking something about his father. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He worried so much that he didn't realize that Mondo was already back with a second chair.  
"Hey, ya good?", he asked.  
Kiyo snapped out of his worries and looked at Mondo. "Uh what?", he asked perplexed.  
"I asked if ya good. Ya were in deep thought apparently. Did Ishida want to chat again?"  
"No. No, it's not that. He has been awfully quiet today to be honest. Maybe he has nothing to say."

"I'm just not in the mood to talk."

"Oh."  
"What?"  
"He's not in the mood to talk."  
"That's all he had to say?"  
"Apparently."  
Mondo laughed a little and sat down on his desk chair. "Well, let's start already. I wanna get this over with."  
Kiyotaka sat down right next to him. They began to study. This lasted for solid twenty minutes until Mondo asked something math-unrelated.  
"Hey, what do ya wanna be later?"  
"Hm?"  
"Job-wise."  
"Oh. I'd like to be a politician."  
"Not surprisin'."  
"I know. But I also know that I probably can't do that."  
"Why not? Yer grades are good enough, right? Or did yer Doctor say ya can't work?"  
"He said there's a high chance that I won't be able to work. Mainly because of MPD. And migraines."  
"Huh, that sucks. But I'm sure ya can make it. Otherwise ya have to convince Ishida to do the same and we'll have two politicians in one."  
Kiyotaka giggled at this statement.  
"I could do that. But I don't know what happens in the future. I could get another personality. Or even more. And I don't know if I could convince them."  
"I'm sure ya can do it."  
"What about you?"  
"Huh?"  
"What do you want to be?"  
"Might sound stupid, but I'd like be a carpenter."  
"Doesn't sound stupid to me."  
"A lot of people asked me what I'd like to be later. And they always laughed at me. They said shit like "Yer only breakin' stuff" and whatsoever. I already take woodwork-class and I still hear comments like these."  
"I'm pretty sure you can prove those people wrong."  
"Thanks. I mean, Daiya managed to do that already. He's a vet assistant, y'know? Because of him we have Chuck and Mimichi now. Those two were stray pets before. Daiya found them, took care of them and brought them home."  
Before they could continue the conversation, a tired female voice came out of the living room.  
"Mom's awake.", Mondo quickly stood up and went to the living room. Kiyotaka quietly followed.  
"Hey mom.", Mondo greeted the tinier woman.  
"Hello Mondo.", she hugged her younger son, head barely reaching the shoulders.  
"I see you have a visitor."  
"Yeah, that's Kiyo."  
Kiyotaka didn't notice that Mondo gave him a nickname already. He introduced him to Daiya as "Kiyo" already though.  
"Ah, I know you.", Mondo's mom said, "You and your sister visit my shop every now and then."  
Kiyotaka nodded and bowed down a little. "It's nice to meet you!"  
"Nice to meet you too, Kiyo."  
"Alright, so, what do ya wanna listen to today?", Mondo sat down on the piano and opened the lid to the keys.  
"Surprise me. But hurry, my students come in half an hour."  
"Oh yeah right, it's Thursday."  
Mondo's and Daiya's mother teaches children how to play the piano every Thursday. A little extra money for them.  
"Alright. A surprise...", Mondo put his fingers on the keys. He thought for a moment of what he could play. His mother sat down next to Daiya on the sofa and Kiyotaka stood in the doorway to Mondo's room. A short moment of silence came up until Mondo finally pushed the keys.  
The melody was fast and quite happy. Kiyotaka couldn't stop looking at Mondo's fingers almost floating over every single key. This went on until the doorbell rang. Mondo quickly played a small finale and stopped playing.  
"Thank you, Mondo.", his mother stood up to open the door. Mondo also stood up but to go back to his room.  
Two about ten year old kids came into the living room. And before they even thought about playing the piano they played with the pets.  
"Well, let's go back studyin'. Mom has stuff to do."

They studied for one more hour accompanied by piano-music. If it was good or bad depended on who played. Mondo seemed troubled.  
"Are you okay?", Kiyotaka asked.  
"I'm stuck."  
"Okay, let me explain.", Kiyotaka leaned over a bit and tried to follow a line with his pen. "See you have to...t-to...", and suddenly his head fell onto Mondo's desk.

He opened his eyes and noticed that it was not his bedroom he was laying in. He sat up and looked out of the window that was next to the bed. "My bed doesn't stay next to a window..."  
"Hey, yer awake."  
"AHH!", he didn't expect that someone else would be in the room.  
"Yo, relax."  
"Holy fuck, Mondo, don't scare me like that!"  
"Sorry Ishida."  
Ishida looked around the room for a few seconds, still sitting in bed.  
"That's your room?", he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Fuckin' sweet!", Ishida quickly jumped out of bed and looked around one more time. But a little more... up close.  
"What am I doing here anyway?", he asked a few minutes later.  
"Kiyo helped me out with math."  
"You have problems in math?"  
"I had 51 points in the test we got back today."  
"We got the test back?"  
"Yeah! You got a solid 100."  
"The day can't get any better."  
"For you."  
"How long has Mr Perfect been here?"  
"He came with me right after school."  
Ishida sat down next to Mondo on the chair that was first Kiyotaka's.  
"Ya can't help me, can ya?", Mondo asked his "new" visitor.  
"Let me see.", Ishida snatched Mondo's notebook and a pen that was laying around. He looked at the math-problem. "That's easy. You have to do this, this and this.", he quickly solved the problem like it was no big deal. Mondo was speechless.  
"...What? Math is my best subject."  
Mondo still was speechless.  
"Come on. Are you surprised that imma math-genius?"

"Don't you dare use that word!"  
"Taka, relax."  
"No! You know that we aren't geniuses!"  
"I never said you were a genius Mr. Perfect."  
"Don't call me that."  
"I call you what I want."

"Ishida?"  
"Sorry, ultimate hall monitor wanted to have a chat. If you want I can help you."  
"I don't have another choice, right?"  
"... 51 points, MonMon."  
"Yeah, I know.", and they studied for a little more.

It was getting dark outside and Ishida decided to go home. This time he didn't want to argue with his dad. He said goodbye to Mondo's family. Even though he didn't know who the two other Oowada-family members were. They didn't even realized that Kiyotaka wasn't around anymore.

He arrived at home and noticed that his dad wasn't there. Only his mom sitting on the sofa.  
"Yo mom."  
"Good evening, Ishida."  
"Where's dad?"  
"An emergency call came in."  
"Ah, okay, whatever."  
"Did you have fun today?"

Kiyotaka's/Ishida's mother was also a very lovey woman. But she was ashamed of her "second son". She loves both of them dearly, but she would be happier if Ishida didn't exist. It sounds hard, but his mom missed the times before Ishida. Less stress, for both Kiyotaka and his mother, less arguments with Takaaki.  
She still supports and loves Ishida.

"Yeah. I guess. I had fun. If Taka had fun, I dunno."  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
"Yeah I'm good. I'll go to my room."

Ishida closed the door, took his diary out of his back and threw it into the corner of his room. He then fell onto his bed and started to write in the diary.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, family.", Kiyotaka was the last one to enter the kitchen for breakfast, "I suppose that Ishida came home yesterday instead of me."  
"Yes.", Kiyotaka's father answered.  
"Did... Did he cause any trouble?"  
"Surprisingly no. But he told us something interesting. Out of nowhere."  
"Something interesting?"  
"Read your journal.", Peko interrupted. Kiyotaka was confused but decided that he would read his journal later.  
"Kiyotaka?"  
"Yes, father?"  
"When are you going to bring home a girlfriend?"  
Kiyotaka didn't expect such a direct question. He started to blush furiously. Good things that he didn't start drinking his coffee.  
"E-excuse me?"  
"I was just wondering.", something must have happened with Ishida, because that was clearly a lie. Kiyotaka felt like he had a panic attack. But it's not like his father would stop. He pointed out that Kiyotaka is already seventeen and that his sister already is in a relationship. Kiyo abruptly stood up. He clearly felt uncomfortable and sort of embarrassed.  
"I- I will go to school earlier. Good bye.", Taka didn't even touch his breakfast.

That was a mistake, he was still hungry when he arrived at school. Since he's extra early today, he's alone since no one of his classmates were here yet.  
He sat down on one of the school's benches and thought it might be a good idea to read the journal, to see what Ishida has to say.  
Kiyotaka was surprised with a pretty long text that goes over three and a half pages.  
"I wish I could make it short but there's no way I can do that. Let me just quickly say what I already did today. Wait, you already know that, right? Just to be sure, I continued helpin' Mondo with math. I was really happy to wake up in his room and to spend time with him. Even though it was math. I also pretended that I knew the small woman and black haired Mondo in the living room.

Back to what I wanted to talk- write about. You sure remember that I pestered you A LOT to talk to Mondo. That was like, a few days ago, but never mind. I was tryin' to push you into his direction. And I managed to do it. I know, it's day...4? Depends on when you read this. But I'm just really hopin' that maybe you develop more for him than just what you have now. Maybe you're already that far and I just don't know. You have to let me know.  
The thing is, I really like Mondo. A lot. A LOT lot. Shit, that sounds weird.

I decided to tell our family about this. Well. I left out the Mondo-part. I didn't want dad to go ape shit again.  
They basically thing I'm gay. What pretty much is the case."

Kiyotaka couldn't read more. He was questioning himself too much. His face was hot, his whole body was trembling. This, mixed with hunger, wasn't good for Kiyo's mental stability. He was about to black out but a voice was calling his name and asking if he was doing alright.  
Kiyotaka barely managed to keep his eyes open. But he fought against the blackout. He felt the person grabbing onto his shoulders and his head leaning against their shoulders. It took him a moment to come back to reality. He noticed that a slender female figure was trying to hold him up. "Peko...?", he asked weakly.  
The girl let out a sigh of relief. "It's me, yeah. Are you alright? What happened?"  
"Wait, which one is he now?", another young sounding male voice came up.  
"Still Kiyotaka.", Peko answered.  
Kiyo slowly sat up straight again. He looked between Peko and the other person, who seemed to be Fuyuhiko.  
"How are you?", Peko asked her brother. He looked her directly into her eyes. He felt his head starting to hurt again. Peko let got of Kiyotaka's shoulders and sat down right next to him. Fuyuhiko joined her, making Peko sit in the middle.  
"I brought you your breakfast.", she took out a small box and a bottle of water and handed it to her twin. "Thank you.", he quietly said.  
It sometimes happens that Kiyotaka can resist changing to his second alter. But that gives him headaches. But his hunger is bigger right now.  
"Does your head hurt?", Peko asked as her brother started to eat the food. He nodded.  
"Should I get your medicine?", Peko was ready to get up but Kiyotaka quickly swallowed his food and told her that it's not as bad this time and that he can handle it.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Peko. Don't worry about it.", Kiyo continued eating his food.  
School was about to start and Kiyotaka took his last bite. But he nearly chocked on it as he saw one of the few last students that arrived at school.  
Peko quickly reacted and tried to help Kiyo out. He coughed really hard making his headache worse. When he stopped coughing he realized that his journal was missing. He had it laying on his lap before he almost blacked out. He looked to ground and saw it laying underneath his legs. It probably fell down. He took it and immediately closed it.  
"You've read what Ishida had to say?"  
Kiyotaka nodded slowly to answer Peko's question. He stood up and packed his journal and the empty box in his back.  
"Let's go to lesson."  
Peko and her boyfriend quickly stood up as well and followed Kiyotaka.  
"Are you sure you are able to attend class?", Peko didn't stop asking questions.  
"I have to."  
"But are you going to be alright?"  
"If you're talking about my headache I already told you-"  
"I'm not talking about that. I know you can handle that. But can you handle him?", Peko pointed towards a tall, muscly boy.  
Kiyotaka wasn't able to take any steps further. His heart beat faster, his face heated up.  
"I-I don't- I-"  
Mondo noticed Kiyotaka was standing in the hallway. Before he entered the classroom he smiled at Kiyotaka as a greeting.

"Ishida what have you done to me?!"  
"Oh you read the diary?"  
"Ishida!"  
"One day I had do say it."  
"I-I don't know what to do now! You confused me!"

"Deep breaths, brother."  
Kiyo listened to his sister, but those things didn't really help because someone else decided that the classroom can wait.  
"Hey, ya doin' alright?", he asked.  
"No!", Kiyo said reflexively, "I mean... My- my head! My head hurts!"  
Mondo reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a small package of pills.  
"My medicine?", Kiyotaka asked.  
"Ishida forgot it in the nurse room last time."  
"Th-thank you."  
"Do ya think ya can help me with math again today? Or is yer condition not good enough?"  
"No I'm fine!", that was a lie, "I can help you!"  
"Ya sure ya doin' alright? Yer actin' pretty strange right now."  
If he only knew why.

"It's day four. I swear."  
"Things like these don't really matter."  
"You shut up. You brought me into this."

"Let's head to class now!", Kiyotaka demanded.  
He took quite a while to calm down. After a few hours of studying and learning new things, Kiyotaka was almost the same as before. Except that his thoughts were all over the place.  
"Yer so quiet."  
He and Mondo were on their way home just like yesterday.  
"Am I?"  
He wasn't sure of himself anymore. Ishida made him question himself a lot.  
"Ya haven't said a word since we were walkin' to my home."  
He didn't trust his voice that much. Earlier today he made a fool of himself.  
"Oh that. I know."  
Maybe he should take some time and think about everything.  
"Ya have somethin' on yer mind?"  
He has too much on his mind.  
"Yes."  
But he will keep it for himself for a while.  
"Ya wanna talk about it?"  
"No. Not yet."  
He's trying his best the be as calm as possible.

"Hold his hand."  
"No."  
"Come on!"  
"Day four! It's still day four!"  
"Who cares? Just do it!"  
"I do. And no. It might be weird."

"Is it okay if ya could stay a little longer today? I need quite a lot help."  
"O-of course."  
Kiyotaka didn't want to go home anyway. He's not in the mood to face his father. Not after what he did earlier the morning.  
It started to rain a little so the two classmates decided to run home.  
Mondo always had this weird hairstyle. His hair had two colors. Blond, which would always styled into a strange shape which sticks out to the front, and black, that was the lower, not styled part that covered the back of his neck. But because of the rain the whole thing washed out. The blond part hung down like normal straight hair. Which gave Mondo a different look. It had something to it. Something that caught Kiyo's eyes and locked them.  
They stood in front of Mondo's home and while he was searching for his keys he notices that the tinier boy stared at him.  
"I look strange, don't I?", Mondo asked.  
Taka snapped out of his staring gaze.  
"No! You look good! I- I mean-" Mondo started to giggle.  
"What's so funny?", Kiyotaka asked.  
"Nothin', don't worry about it.", Mondo finally opened the door and the two dripping wet boys entered the warm home. Just like the day before they were greeted by Chuck who was excited as always.  
"Imma grab us some towels. Ya can go in my room in the meantime."  
Mondo disappeared in the bathroom for a moment. To reach Mondo's room, Kiyo had to walk through the living room where he'd probably meet either Daiya or his mother. But in this case it was the former.  
"Ya plannin' on stayin' over night?", Daiya asked Kiyo without any context or whatsoever.  
"No, not really. I'm just helping Mondo again."  
"Well, there's a big storm commin'. They just told this on TV. Ya better stay inside or quickly rush home n-", Daiya was interrupted by lightning followed by very loud thunder. Kiyotaka jumped a bit.  
"Well, too late I guess. It's Saturday tomorrow anyway."  
Kiyotaka wanted to answer but someone threw a towel onto his head. He grabbed it, turned around and saw Mondo smiling behind him.  
Mondo had tied his hair back.  
"Uh, th-thank you.", Kiyo stuttered quietly.  
"Mondo, are you home?", a female voice yelled out of the kitchen.  
"Yeah, hi mom!", Mondo yelled back, "I brought Kiyo as well."  
"Oh, hello Kiyo.", Mondo's mom came out of the kitchen drying her hands with a paper towel. She was cooking apparently. "You two are dripping wet.", she pointed out.  
"Yeah, we didn't manage to escape the rain.", Mondo answered.  
"Then get some dry clothes, or you two are going to catch a cold!", the mother went back to the kitchen.  
"I'll lend you some of my stuff, come on.", Mondo walked to his room and Kiyo quietly followed.

The clothes were a little big on Kiyotaka. No surprise, the person owning the clothes was about ten centimeters taller and God what knows overall bigger than him.  
The two have been studying for an hour already. But Kiyo caught himself getting distracted because of the one he's helping out with math.  
"Hey, is that right?", Mondo stopped writing for a moment and waited for Kiyotaka to check on his solution.  
"Oh! Uh...", Kiyotaka snapped out of his distraction for the tenth time probably, "Let me see."  
He checked Mondo's notebook for a moment. "You're almost right.", he then said.  
"Almost?"  
"It should be a negative number."  
"Fuck."  
"It's not bad, you only forgot a minus in your solution. Everything else is correct."  
"I keep forgettin' that."  
"And that gives you less points. Let's try another problem."

The study session went on until Mondo's mother called them for dinner.  
The thunderstorm was still going on and it didn't look like it would stop.  
The family was talking about their day while they had dinner. Kiyotaka liked to listen to what Daiya or his mother had to tell. But that didn't last long because he felt like he was about to black out again. But he fought against it.  
"E-excuse me, can I get up for a moment?"  
"Don't you feel well?", Mondo's mother asked. Kiyo nodded.  
"I'm helpin' ya.", Mondo stood up and lend his visitor a hand.  
They went to the sofa in the living room.  
"Yer head hurts again?"  
"Not yet. I'm fighting against a blackout. There's no need for Ishida to be here now."  
It took a few minutes until it was over. Kiyotaka's head hurt and he had to take more medicine.  
"Ya good?", Mondo asked.  
"I'm fine. But I don't think I'm capable of helping you now."  
"That's fine, we did enough for today."  
"Yo Mondo, can ya help us cleanin'?", Daiya yelled from the kitchen.  
"Be right there.", Mondo stood up, "Ya can handle yerself right?"  
"Yes, don't worry."  
Mondo went back to the kitchen and left Kiyo alone for a while.

"Have you read the complete entry?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I wasn't able to. Is there something else I need to know?"  
"Just read it, idiot. At least the last few sentences."  
"You can easily tell me, right?"

No he can't. Ishida was gone again.  
"Fine.", Kiyotaka stood up and went into Mondo's room to get his journal out of his bag.  
"The last few sentences, you say."  
He opened the journal and read what Ishida told him to read.

"I probably won't have the chance to tell this Mondo somehow. Just show him this entry for me. Maybe when it's my turn again, something has changed."

Kiyotaka wasn't sure if he should do this for Ishida. He should stand up for himself and not let other people do the work for him. He had the chance yesterday, for example. But maybe it's better if Kiyo did what he was asked to. So he still has the control over this situation somehow.  
He took the blue pen and started to write in his journal:  
"I'm going to do your favor. I will also write down what Mondo has to say. Also, I apologize that I fought against blacking out twice today."

"Ya feelin' better?"  
Kiyotaka jumped. He didn't expect someone standing behind him.  
"Don't scare me like that Mondo!"  
"Sorry Kiyo.", the taller boy laughed.  
"You like to scare me, don't you?"  
"I'm not even doin' this on purpose." Mondo let himself fall onto his bed.  
"Did ya know that Ishida gave me a nickname?"  
Ishida probably wrote that down too, but Kiyo didn't read it.  
"No."  
"He called me MonMon."  
This made Kiyotaka smile.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I think it's funny."  
Now would be the chance to show him the journal entry.  
"Speaking of Ishida, he would like you to see his last entry."  
"Really?", Mondo sat up on his bed.  
"Uh, yes. Here.", he handed Mondo the journal and sat down on a chair.  
"His ink was black, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Yeah ok."  
Kiyotaka nervously waited for Mondo to read everything. It took about ten minutes. Ten minutes of quiet waiting.  
"Can ya toss me my pen?", Mondo then suddenly asked.  
"S-sure.", Kiyo grabbed the pen that was laying on Mondo's desk and threw it to him.  
"Thanks."  
Mondo always wrote in dark purple ink.  
"It's okay that I write somethin', right?"  
"Of course."  
Mondo thought for a moment of what to write. In the end it took him about 20 minutes. He closed the book and handed it back to Kiyo. "There ya go. But do me a favor and let Ishida read it first. How high is the chance that he comes back today?"  
"That is something unpredictable. I could fall asleep as Kiyotaka and wake up as Ishida. Or the other way around if he decides to show up again."  
"Which one of you was here first?"  
"Me. Ishida came when I was around twelve."  
"So he's basically five then."  
"Yes, but he still functions like a seventeen year old."  
"And what do ya share? Except the body."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You two apparently don't share memories."  
"Oh, I understand what you mean. Well, in most cases we share our feelings, but there are exceptions. Let's say when I fall down, I hurt my arm and I black out, Ishida would still feel the pain. Logically. If he hates a person with a reason, I hate the same person without a reason."  
"Does this work for likin' someone as well?"  
"Uh y-yes.", Kiyotaka's face heated up again. Mondo looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Kiyo felt like he had to say something.  
"B-but that's basically it! We only share body and most of our feelings!"  
Mondo smiled a little.  
"D-do you have more questions..?"  
"Yeah, did ya have other personalities or is Ishida the first and only?"  
"He's the first and only. But that can change real quick."

"Did you show him my entry?"  
"Yes. He wrote something too."  
"What?!"

Kiyotaka shouldn't have told Ishida. His view went black.

When he woke up again he was laying on the floor. Well, on a futon to be precise. It was pitch black, indicating it was in the middle of the night. It was still raining outside, but the thunderstorm seems to be over.  
Kiyotaka didn't know where he is. He knew someone else was in the room, because he heard flat breathing.  
Logically thinking, it must be Mondo's room. Suddenly Kiyotaka felt something sniffing his face. Chuck was here too. Kiyotaka sat up and pet the dog's head.  
"Hey Chuck.", he whispered, "You probably can't tell me what happened yesterday, right?"  
Chuck quickly jumped onto Mondo's bed and woke him up by licking his face.  
"God damn it Chuck.", mumbled Mondo. He slowly opened his eyes and pet the dogs head. It was a good night for Chuck, that's for sure.  
Mondo looked to his right and saw that his visitor was awake.  
"Oh hey..."  
"Kiyo."  
"Hey Kiyo. Why're ya awake?"  
"No reason. I just woke up."  
"Did Chuck wake ya and yer coverin' him?"  
"No, don't worry."  
Mondo sat up as well and put on a small table light. Just now did Kiyotaka see how Mondo is dressed. Or more like how he's not dressed.  
Kiyo would be rich if he would get money for every time his face turned burning red.  
"Ishida left ya a message by the way.", Mondo said while grabbing Kiyotaka's journal, "Here. He said ya should read it as soon as possible."

"First of all, wow. I'd rather let you out before havin' to deal with a headache. But since you apologized I'll let it slide. Second of all, thanks for helpin' me out. It changed... somethin'. But to the better. The thing is Mondo wants to wait for what you have to say or whatever. He'll be patient. And I have to be patient as well. ... You know I'm goin' to pester you every single day. Be prepared for that Mr Perfect."

"You're waiting for me?"  
"Either both or none. Well, that's only applyin' in yer case."  
"Wait, so that means you like me- us back?"  
Mondo shrugged, leaving the answer open.  
"Take yer time. We just started bein' friends. By the way, ya should cover yer neck."  
"What?!", Kiyotaka got the reference and quickly covered his neck with his hands which made Mondo burst out into laughter.  
"Just kiddin'! Nothin' happened. I'm just messin' with ya."  
After this statement Taka had to laugh as well.  
"Let's go back to sleep again.", Mondo suggested. Kiyo nodded and Mondo put out the table light.

Kiyotaka was in front of his home, in his own clothes that dried over night of course.  
He entered his home and took off his shoes. After that he went into the living room, where he saw his parents.  
"Good evening.", he greeted uneasy.  
"Good evening Kiyotaka.", his mother greeted back. Takaaki stayed quiet.  
"Did you have fun?", his mother asked, before awkward silence came up.  
"Yes. We mostly studied, but it was fun."  
"I'm glad."  
"I will go to my room now. I need some fresh clothes."

Today Kiyotaka decided to continue reading a book he has started to read last week. It was about philosophy.

"Ugh, can we read somethin' else?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I think the book is interesting."  
"You know who else is interestin'?"  
"Mondo?"  
"Another 100 points for you!"

Kiyotaka sighed. "He's going to do that until I finally said yes.", he thought loud and continued reading.  
Ishida usually loved to talk. Especially when Kiyotaka was doing something quiet. Like reading. But since these conversations only last for a few sentences it wasn't that annoying to Kiyo.  
Kiyotaka always forgets the time when he's reading. It has been almost two hours already. A small knock interrupted him.  
"Yes?"  
The door opened and a girl with silver hair peeked in. It was Peko.  
"Hello Taka."  
"Good evening, Peko."  
"I wanted to tell you that dinner is ready."  
"Oh. Alright.", Kiyotaka stood up and went to the kitchen along with his sister.

Dinner was awkwardly quiet. Well, Peko is always quiet when she eats, except someone starts talking to her. And if their mother didn't have to say anything she stayed quiet as well. Usually Takaaki would start a conversation with any of his family members or he would talk about his day. But it seems that he had a free day today.  
"You're so quiet today, father.", it was the first time that Peko would say something on her own.  
"I have nothing to tell."  
"It just seems unfamiliar."  
The awkward silence came back.

Kiyotaka was happy to go back readIng his book. Something seemed odd about his father today and no one really felt comfortable with that. Not even his mother.  
He continued reading his book and after a while he slowly drifted into sleep.

Ishida woke up with something heavy laying on his face. He took the thing off and saw that it was the philosophy book Kiyotaka had been reading the day before.  
"Ugh.", he put the book aside.  
He decided to get some breakfast.  
The only one sitting in the kitchen was his mom.  
"Hey mom.", he greeted while he searched for milk in the refrigerator.  
"Good morning Ishida."  
"Where're the others?"  
"Peko is out with Fuyuhiko and your father had another emergency call."  
"Policeman Ishimaru to the rescue.", Ishida jokingly said. As he said that, the clicking noise of the door lock was heard.  
"I think I just summoned him.", Ishida sat down and drank his chocolate milk he just made. Kiyotaka preferred coffee, but Ishida doesn't like bitter stuff.  
"Hello you two.", Takaaki came into the kitchen and made himself coffee. He probably has been awake for a few hours now.  
"Hello Takaaki."  
"Hi dad."  
Takaaki turned around with his upper body to look at his son. Ishida turned his head and looked at his dad over the shoulder.  
"You're Ishida?"  
"Yeah."  
Takaaki turned around again. "We need to talk."  
"Again?"  
His mother immediately left the room knowing what could happen.  
Takaaki sat down next to his son.  
"What is it, old man?", Ishida asked.  
"I wanted to talk about what you've told us last time."  
"What else is there to talk about? I told you everythin' you need to know."  
"I'm just wondering, how did you realize that?"  
"Realize what?"  
"That you preferred men."  
"If I told you that you'd hate me more than you do already."  
"I don't hate you."  
"Well, you never argue with Mr Perfect. You only like to argue with me."  
"I don't like to argue with you. I wish we wouldn't argue as much."  
"Really? Every time I say somethin' that you don't like you immediately yell at me!"  
"Ishida-"  
"I know that you and mom wish that I was gone. That I never existed. And pretendin' that you slightly care about me by wantin' to talk about my, I don't know, my fuckin' sexuality doesn't make me feel better!"  
"Ishida, we never said we want you to be gone!"  
"But you make me feel like it!", Ishida stood up from his seat, tears streaming down his face.  
Takaaki slowly stood up as well. He never realized that Ishida was hurt so much. When Kiyotaka was twelve and Ishida showed up for the first time, Takaaki and his wife hoped that he would disappear quickly because they didn't know how to handle the situation, but now they see Ishida as their third child, with the difference that he's sharing a body with Kiyotaka.  
Takaaki embraced his son in a tight hug, telling him that he loved him.  
Ishida hugged him back, face buried in his father's shoulder.  
"You know, I always though you were the one hating me.", Takaaki said. Ishida shook his head against the shoulder.  
"Look, I will try my best not to make you feel hurt anymore. Okay?"  
Ishida nodded but suddenly lost his body tension. Takaaki tried to keep his son up but then realized that his personality might be changing.  
After a few minutes the boy was able to stand again.  
"Uh, father? Why are you holding me?"  
"I wasn't able to lay you down."  
Takaaki let go of Kiyotaka.  
"Oh.", Taka noticed that he was crying a little.  
"Father, what exactly happened between you and Ishida again?"  
Takaaki told his son a short version of what happened.  
"You don't hate him, do you?", Takaaki asked.  
"No. It's just exhausting with him. He sometimes drives me crazy, but he thinks the same way about me. I wouldn't say I hate him though."  
"That's good.", Takaaki said.  
"Is there more to talk about?", Kiyotaka asked.  
"I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday. It clearly made you feel uncomfortable."  
"It was just so unexpected. But I now know why you asked."  
"I just wanted to know if you were the same."  
"... W-would that be bad? In most cases Ishida and I have the same feelings, you know?"  
"So you're not different."  
"I don't know. I need to figure it out for myself first. I'd like to go to my room if that's okay."  
"Sure, go ahead."

Kiyotaka used his time to think about everything. After a while Peko knocked at the door and came into the room.  
"Are you feeling alright?", she asked.  
"Who do you mean, me or Ishida?"  
"Both of you."  
"We're fine. As fine as we can be."  
"What happened earlier? I heard your voice yelling."  
"Ishida and father had a conflict but they managed to sort it out."  
"And you? Something seems to be on your mind as well."  
Maybe Peko could help him out.  
"You know, Ishida recently wrote me that he likes Mondo quite a lot. And since our feelings are mostly the same I... I don't know. It has been six days and I don't know if someone actually can start to like someone in such a short time."  
"It doesn't really need much time to fall in love. And I can imagine that Ishida has these feelings longer than you do. Or you still need time to realize it."  
"But how do I realize that I like someone in that way? How did you know you liked Fuyuhiko?"  
"I... I don't know. Let me try to explain. I really like spending time with Fuyuhiko. He makes me feel good. He makes me happy. I enjoy whenever we get closer together. Now take my words and try to find out if the same applies for you and Mondo. I hope I could help."  
Kiyotaka smiled. "You helped me a lot, thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Kiyotaka repeated multiple times what Peko said until he remembered it by heart. He'd see if the same thing applied to Mondo the next day of school.  
Kiyo already entered the classroom and found his seat. A few students were still missing, but most of them came to school either very close to start or too late. But on the other hand Kiyotaka was one of the first to arrive at school. He's never been late. One of the things that made him the "Ultimate Moral Compass".  
Another student entered the classroom, twenty minutes before lesson started. That was surprisingly early for that specific student.  
"Mornin' Kiyo.", he greeted.  
"Good morning Mondo! You're surprisingly early.", Kiyotaka looked up and realized that Mondo's hair wasn't styled as usual.  
"Yeah, I was too lazy doin' my hair so I had some more time."  
Kiyotaka really liked the way Mondo looked when he had his hair down.  
"Oh yeah, the week is almost over. What does the great Kiyotaka Ishimaru have to say?", Mondo said jokingly with a smile on his lips. All Kiyo had to contribute was a laughter.  
"That must mean we're friends, huh?"  
"Obviously!"  
"Great! I'll take my seat now."  
Mondo took a few steps but then abruptly stopped.  
"Uh, hey Kiyo?"  
"Yes?", Taka turned his head to face Mondo.  
"I hate to ask but could ya help me with math again today?"  
"Of course!"  
"Thanks.", Mondo finally went to his seat.  
"Don't you see he's using you?", a female voice next to Kiyotaka came up. He turned his head to where the voice was coming from.  
"Excuse me?"  
"He's using you.", she said again.  
"I don't think so, Fukawa."  
Touko Fukawa was the Ultimate  Writing Prodigy. She's very quiet and very shy but sometimes she acts totally... crazy? Most people would describe it like that.  
"D-don't you see it? He's using you so he doesn't fail math."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"H-he was never interested in being friends with someone annoyingly stuck up like you. Y-you don't seem to have friends at all anyway."  
That hit Kiyotaka like a brick.  
"L-look, I'm trying to help you. I-I usually don't do that, but I know what's going on in your mind. Or more like in your minds."  
Kiyo forgot for a moment that Touko just talked bad about him.  
"Wh-what?"  
"I know what's going on with you. I-I'm in the same situation. We are in the same situation."  
Touko didn't mean her and Kiyotaka. She meant only herself.  
"B-b-but that's not what I want to say. J-just  remember that Mondo is using you."  
Suddenly someone stood between Touko and Kiyotaka.  
"Now listen up bookworm.", he said, "Ya better stop talkin' shit about me or Kiyo."  
"Y-you wouldn't hit me anyway, air headed biker boy!" she defended herself.  
"I have other methods than just hurtin' people."  
"What is going on here?!", the teacher quickly rushed into the classroom.  
"Nothin', don't worry about it.", Mondo said, slowly walking back to his seat while glaring at Touko.  
"Oowada.", the teacher said.  
"What?"  
"We'll see each other after lesson."  
"Fine. Whatever."  
It's not the first time that Mondo got scolded by the teacher. In fact that happened almost every week. But this time Mondo really didn't do anything. He just defended himself.  
What Touko said made Kiyotaka unsure. This was a strange feeling for him; he was never unsure of anything. He always knew what he needed, wanted and so on. But now he can be easily confused.

"He uses us."  
"Who said that?"  
"Fukawa."  
"Don't listen to her."  
"But maybe she has a point."  
"Pff, she doesn't really have friends as well. Who gave her the right to talk about somethin' like that?"  
"..."  
"Look, Mondo is a great guy. And I can't wait until we finally-"  
"I will stop you right there, Ishida."  
"Always ruinin' the fun."

The conversation with Ishida didn't make Kiyotaka feel better. The day started good. But a simple sentence like "He's using you." made it worse. It was lunchtime and Kiyo really needed to talk to his sister. But Peko was nowhere to be found.  
"Are you searching for someone?", a delicate voice suddenly asked the moral compass.  
"Oh, Fujisaki. I am searching for my sister. Have you seen her?"  
"Sadly, no. I'm sorry."  
"Not good. I need to talk to her."  
"Maybe we can talk."  
"Hm..."  
"I saw you hanging out with Mondo lately. Are you two friends now?"  
"Uh, yes. I think."  
"You think?"  
"Well, I'm not quite sure."  
"How come?"  
"... Fukawa told me that Mondo might be using me only. And that he doesn't want to be friends with me. He just wants a better grade in math. I don't know if I should believe it or not."  
Chihiro tried his best to keep his mouth shut, but Kiyotaka noticed that the programmer wants to say something.  
"Fujisaki, is there something you want to tell me?"  
"I promised I would keep it to myself. But since it's about you as well..."  
"About me?"  
"Yeah. Look, Mondo and I meet each other every Sunday to play video games. We know each other since sixth grade, and that became a tradition somehow. Yesterday when he visited me, he told me so many good things about you and that he enjoyed studying even though it usually bores him to death. He really likes you and-", suddenly Chihiro stopped talking.  
"... And?"  
"...", Chihiro kept quiet.  
"... You know about Ishida, don't you?"  
Chihiro nodded slowly.  
"But please don't be mad at Mondo! I promised him that I would tell no one!"  
"Don't worry about it. Ishida told Kuwata and Hagakure and Peko told Kuzuryuu. Someone must have told Fukawa as well. She confronted me earlier today."  
"I'm pretty sure no one told her. Leon and Hiro know when they have to keep something a secret. And I don't see why Kuzuryuu should tell anyone since it's not his business and he most likely doesn't care."  
"Then how else did she find out?"  
"Come here.", Chihiro asked Kiyotaka to bend down a little so he could whisper in his ear.  
"She knows what it feels like to have MPD. She has it herself."  
In retrospect, that made sense. On one day Touko is very quiet and shy and on the other day she's loud and outgoing. Though the latter is rare. Pretty similar to Kiyotaka and Ishida, except Ishida shows up more often.  
"But how do you know?"  
"Remember those partner projects we had to do last month? You were together with Makoto."  
"Yes, I remember that."  
"My partner was Fukawa. When I visited her home I unwillingly found out. When she sneezes her personalities switch."  
"I guess that's less controllable than holding back a black out."  
"You black out?"  
"Yes. But I can hold them back. I just have a headache afterwards."  
"Oh. That doesn't sound nice."  
"I have medication. Not the best solution but better than nothing."  
"Well then. But trust me, Mondo is not using you. Neither Kiyotaka nor Ishida."  
Kiyotaka wished he could believe that. Part of him at least. The other part believed Chihiro. Maybe he should be cautious.  
Speaking of cautious, someone wasn't very cautious when it came to motorbikes. And that person decided that today was a good day to use that to come to school.  
"I'm not sitting on that thing.", Kiyotaka said.  
"Come on! It's really fun."  
"You don't even have helmets!"  
"I don't even know how to spell that word."  
"Mondo!"  
"Just kiddin'. I'll be careful, I promise."  
"Even if you are careful, there are other drivers that aren't."  
"Then I'll be extra careful so we can avoid them."  
"Mondo, for the love of God, I won't sit on that- that-", and suddenly Kiyotaka fell to his knees. 

Ishida seemed to have fun.  
"I don't get why Taka doesn't like that! This is great!", he told Mondo.  
"I know right?"

"I hate this."  
"Shut up Taka. It's my turn."  
"Still. I hate this."  
"Look at the bright side. I have to hug Mondo just to be safe."  
"..."  
"Are you still unsure because of Touko or what?"

No answer. "God fuckin' damn it Taka.", Ishida thought.  
The two students arrived at Mondo's home.  
"Taka's seriously missing somethin'."  
"I can bring ya home later if ya want."  
"Depends if I'm still here later."  
Someone must have noticed that Mondo and Ishida were here because the door opened.  
"Hey ya two.", it was Daiya.  
"Yo Daiya."  
"Could ya do me a favor?"  
"Walk the dog?"  
Daiya held out a leash. "Yes please."  
"Sure.", Mondo took the leash where Chuck was already put on.  
"Well then let's go."

It was quiet for a short while. Except that Chuck sometimes barked because he was so excited.  
"I've heard glasses talked shit about you."  
"Glasses?"  
"Fukawa."  
"Oh. Yeah. She said I was only usin' ya. I defended myself and I actually got scolded by the teacher because of that. But I was able to talk my way out."  
"I don't believe her anyway."  
"That's good. But I think yer other self is doubtin' me."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"It's just the way he is."  
"I'm gonna take care of that, don't worry about it."  
"So he actually believes Touko?"  
"As far as I can tell, not completely. But I can be wrong."  
Mondo's mood was a little down. Ishida noticed that.  
"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Taka realizes that glasses is wrong."  
"It's not that. Not entirely. I mean, I understand why Fukawa would say somethin' like that. It's just a stupid thing to do."  
"Just forget it."  
"I'm tryin'."  
The two of them played fetch with Chuck before they went back and started to study.  
"I think I'm slowly gettin' it."  
"Took you long enough."  
"Hey!"  
"I wanted to be sarcastic too for once."  
Both of them laughed. It was a good time. They spent time together and Ishida's mood was lifted.  
"Hey can we have a short break?", Ishida asked.  
"Sure."  
"Good. I need to write a message for Mr Perfect."  
"Why are you callin' him that anyway?"  
"...Because he has always been the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect... everythin'. Kiyotaka brings home good grades, always listens to our parents, is always nice and polite, never argues... And then there's me."  
"It's yer grades too, right?"  
"Not really. I might be good at math but that's it. The reason why Taka doesn't always have full 100 is because of me. When he realizes I panic while writin' a test he switches with me because he doesn't want to fail. And he also never argues with dad. Kiyotaka hadn't had an own opinion on his own. He always relied on dad. I never did that. I listened to my guts and the old man hated it. But I don't wanna annoy you with my problems."  
"Hey, no, I understand ya."  
"Really?"  
"Have ya ever seen my dad somewhere?"  
"Not really."  
"That asshole was abusive as fuck and if ya had another opinion than him he'd beat the shit out of ya. He never really hit me because I was "too young" and that would be "child abuse" but he didn't really hold back when Daiya was fifteen. My aunt helped us escaping from that asshole when I was eight."  
"... You know I could send my dad after him, right?"  
"I know. But that doesn't matter now. As long as he stays away from us we don't really care. There is no such thing as a perfect family. Everyone has their barriers to carry. And ours was my shitty ass dad."  
"And I'm pretty sure that that guy would be scared of you now.", Ishida tried to cheer Mondo up a bit.  
"Eh, not quite. He was a pretty big man himself. But I don't know, he could also be dead by now."  
Suddenly someone knocked at the door.  
"Yeah?", Mondo said.  
The door opened and it was Mondo's brother.  
"Hey, mom just woke up."  
"Oh. Didn't know she was here.", Mondo stood up and went to the living room. Ishida quietly followed but stopped before he left Mondo's room. He didn't know what was going to happen. Kiyotaka would know.

"Hey, Taka?"

No answer. That usually never worked.

"Taka!"  
"What is it?"

But sometimes it did.

"What does it mean when MonMon's mom wakes up?"  
"If it's from a migraine-nap Mondo will play the piano for her."  
"Oh nice!"

"Hey, ya commin'?", someone disturbed Ishida's and Taka's conversation.  
"Yeah, don't worry. I just had to ask Taka what's happenin'."  
"Ya could have asked me, you know."

The piano play went on for almost two hours. It was a miracle that Ishida stayed that long as well.  
"Fuckin' amazin'.", he whispered.  
"Thank you Mondo.", his mother said.  
That meant that she had enough and was happy.  
Mondo and Ishida went back to Mondo's room.  
"It's pretty late already.", Ishida looked at his wristwatch. He only had it because of Kiyotaka.  
"Ya need to go home?"  
"Pretty much. But first I wanna write in my diary. Didn't have the chance before."  
"Sure."  
Ishida sat down and took his diary and his black ink pen.  
"Alright. Look. Fuck Touko. She's wrong. Mondo is not using us. No way he is. He needs some mad actor skills to trick us like tha-"  
In the middle of the sentence Ishida lost consciousness.  
When Kiyotaka woke up he had his head laying on his journal and a pen in his hand. He looked at the new entry and saw a black wobbly line crossing the page. He put the black pen aside and took his blue one:  
"I apologize for interrupting your journal entry. I hope you had fun and enjoyed Mondo's play. The thing with Fukawa, well, I'm still not 100% sure, but Chihiro told me what Mondo thinks of us. Because of that I don't believe Fukawa as much anymore. There is still a bit doubt left, but that might be gone soon."  
After he finished writing his entry he noticed that he wasn't in his room. The door suddenly opened and the owner of the room came in.  
"Hey, yer awake."  
"Did you just leave me here?"  
"Looked comfortable enough. Last time ya almost fell from the chair. That's why I put ya onto my bed. But I can put ya there next time that happens again if ya want."  
Kiyotaka had to laugh again. He felt good. He felt happy. He liked how close he is to Mondo.  
Suddenly a buzzing noise echoed through the room. Mondo took out his phone.  
"...Voicemail from Takemichi."  
Takemichi Yukimaru was part of Daiya's and Mondo's gang. He's the head of the elite guard. And an idiot.  
Mondo decided to listen to Takemichi's voicemail.  
"Just wanted to ask if there's a meetin' today where ya can brag about yer future girlfriend or whatever."  
Mondo's expression went from neutral to busted.  
"K-Kiyo...?"  
Kiyotaka sat stiffly on the chair. Did he just hear right?  
"It's late.", he started packing his stuff together, "I really need to go home."  
Kiyo stood up and went out of Mondo's room, not even looking at him for once. He said goodbye to Daiya and his mother though.  
Taka already left the house and walked for a few meters until someone grabbed his shoulder.  
"Kiyo, listen-"  
"What is it Oowada?"  
Mondo let go of Kiyotaka's shoulder and went a step back as he heard his last name.  
"H-hey, I already told ya-"  
"Leave me alone. I don't want so have anything to do with a delinquent like you."  
Kiyotaka then left Mondo alone. Both of them were holding back tears.

When the moral compass reached home he went straight into his room.  
He didn't greet his family whatsoever.  
The split second Kiyotaka entered his room and sat down on his bed a waterfall of tears went down his cheeks.  
"I hope you're happy Ishida...", he whispered.  
He was alone for half an hour until someone decided to join his company without a warning.  
"Brother?", the monotone voice asked before sitting next to Kiyotaka.  
"What is it, Peko?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Fukawa was right."  
"How come?"  
"She told me that Oowada was only using me. That turned out to be right. There was this short moment where I was so sure of myself that I liked him and I still do. But he didn't seem to care. He only saw the opportunity to use me for his own benefit."  
"I'm sorry."  
Kiyotaka wiped some tears out of his face.  
"I need to apologize to father. I should have listened to him."  
"No. You did the right thing. Even though the outcome is not the best."  
"You think so?"  
Peko nodded.

Kiyotaka went back to his old self in less than a minute. Only because of a voicemail that was only a few seconds long and contained one specific word.  
Mondo didn't come to school for the next two weeks. The teachers started to worry.  
"Has anyone seen Oowada? Kuwata, Hagakure maybe?"  
The baseball player and the fortune teller shook their heads.  
"I guess I have to contact the parents."  
Kiyotaka started to worry. Even though he knows he doesn't have to anymore.  
"I will quickly rush into the office and call Oowada's mother. Please work on the essay while I'm gone.", and the teacher left the room.  
When the teacher was gone someone poked Kiyotaka's back with a pencil. He turned around.  
"Fujisaki, what's the matter?"  
"Do you know what's wrong with Mondo?"  
"No."  
"You don't know?"  
"I have nothing to do with him."  
"What? But I thought you liked him!"  
"Maybe he realized that Mondo was using him.", Touko joined the conversation.  
"He wasn't using Kiyotaka!", Chihiro defended his friend.  
Kiyotaka thought it was best to leave the two arguing and continued working on his essay.  
The teacher came back rather fast and they had another student with them.  
"Alright, Mister Oowada was just late today."  
Mondo didn't look fine. The area underneath his eyes were very dark, he looked very tired. His hair wasn't styled, it wasn't even pulled back to a ponytail. Everyone stared at Mondo. They were wondering how he's doing after two weeks of absence. Mondo sat down and Leon immediately started talking to him.  
"Shut the fuck up dude!", Mondo yelled.  
He didn't talk to anyone today. He didn't even answer the teachers that were asking him a question. All he did was glaring through the few locks of hair that were hanging in his face.

"Mondo doesn't seem to be fine.", it was lunchtime and Kiyotaka, Peko and Fuyuhiko sat at one table.  
"I don't care anymore Peko.", Kiyotaka said stubbornly.  
"Kiyotaka!", a cute voice yelled.  
Chihiro came running to the table where Kiyo was sitting.  
"Fujisaki, what's the matter?"  
"Can we talk alone for a moment?", he asked nicely.  
"Of course.", Kiyo stood up and went outside with the smaller student.

"What's the matter, Fujisaki?", Kiyotaka asked when both of them reached outside.  
"Well, I'm worried about Mondo. I actually know what's wrong with him."  
"And how does that concern me?"  
"He's sad because of you!"  
"Oh really?"  
"... We still met each other every Sunday the last two weeks. He's feeling bad."  
"I don't believe that."  
"Really, it was all a misunderstanding!"  
"CHIHIRO!", someone else suddenly yelled.  
"Ah, Mondo!", Chihiro took a few steps back as he saw Mondo stomping towards him.  
"I told ya to stay out of this!"  
"I-I'm sorry! I-I better go now!", Chihiro dashed away.  
An awkward silence came up between Mondo and Kiyotaka. Neither of them wanted to say something. They didn't even move a bit.

"... You... You don't seem fine.", Kiyotaka broke the silence.  
"I feel like shit."  
"I hope you get better soon. Since it's not my business-"  
"It damn is yer fuckin' business because yer the reason I feel like shit!"  
Kiyotaka had to take a step back because of Mondo's volume.  
"... 'M sorry."  
"..."  
"It's just... I can understand why yer mad. But yer didn't give me a chance to explain myself."  
"Ishida would have given you a chance. If that makes you feel any better."  
"Did he say that?"  
Kiyotaka nodded.  
"What about ya?"  
"For Ishida, I give you one minute to explain yourself."  
"No! I want YOU to give me a chance to explain myself! Ya two are different people!"  
Kiyotaka took a moment to think. After a deep breath he said "Fine. I'll give you a chance."  
"Really?", Mondo's eyes were filled with hope.  
"Yes. Now explain yourself already."  
Mondo brushed his hair out of his face and began to talk. "Okay, look. My gang misunderstood somethin'. I told them that there's someone I really like and they naturally thought it was some girl because I never had anythin' with a guy before. I also didn't tell them that it's a dude that I like. I didn't say anythin' specifyin' to be honest. It was partly my mistake, I have to admit. I should have told them."  
"...", Kiyotaka sunk his head.  
"... Ya don't believe me,do ya?"  
"No. It's not that. That doesn't sound like anything someone could make up.", he rubbed his eyes to avoid the tears from streaming down.  
"Shit, don't cry."  
"I'm so stupid. I have to apologize. I-"  
Suddenly Kiyotaka was embraced in a tight hug.  
"Shut up.", Mondo said quietly.  
"But-"  
"Just shut up already."  
It became quiet again for a few minutes.  
"I'm sorry Kiyo."  
"I'm sorry too Mondo."  
"Can ya kiss already?!", someone interrupted.  
A small group of people were watching the two from the schools entrance. Leon, Yasuhiro, Chihiro, even Peko and Fuyuhiko.  
"Can I please beat them up?", Mondo asked.  
"You want to be in detention?", Kiyotaka asked back.  
"Oh yeah, ya can give me that."

The situation seemed to have calm down. If there wasn't someone to interfere all the time.  
Lessons have started again and everyone was sitting at their seats.  
"I heard that you two get along again.", a female voice came up.  
Kiyotaka turned his head to face his desk neighbor Touko.  
"Fukawa, I would like to ask you not to interfere-"  
"You easily believed what he said?"  
"Excuse me, but are you making things worse on purpose?"  
Touko didn't answer. She stared at Kiyotaka until she felt a tingly feeling in her nose.  
"Ah-aah-ACHOO!", she had to sneeze.  
"Hehehe, it's my turn again!", "Touko" said.  
"Uhm..."  
"Oh. I mean. I'm Touko, you know, the bookworm, blah blah."  
"I am aware that you aren't Fukawa."  
"Touko" kept quiet for a few seconds. Then she came closer to Kiyotaka.  
"You're the one who is sharing the body with someone else too?", she whispered. Kiyo only nodded.  
"Oh! Alright then! I'm Syo!"  
"Syo?"  
"Yeah! Syo! I don't come around that often. Well, in school at least. This is like my third time being here. I usually show up at home because Touko is holding me back from the outside world."  
"Why that?"  
"Because I'm a psycho!"  
"Oh."  
"So, did you have a nice awkward conversation with my other self?"  
"Uhm, yes. She was trying to "help" me by telling me bad things about Mondo."  
"Mondo... Mondo...", Syo put a finger on her chin, "Mon-Ah! The muscly one with the crazy hairstyle! She's probably jealous."  
"You think so?"  
"Hey, look, if you ask me, I'd say go for that dick."  
"Wh-what?"  
"What, too vulgar?"  
"Yes! And very inappropriate!"  
"Sorry, I forgot that you're clean like an unwritten piece of paper. Well, what I'm trying to say is, I'd say go for it. Touko on the other hand is someone who doesn't like happy people, you know? And she's most likely jealous that you got a boyfriend that fast, while she's trying to get someone herself."  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah! The one and only Byakuya Togami."  
Byakuya Togami was the "Ultimate Affluent Progeny". He was known for being someone very wealthy and very snobby. Both Touko and Syo were obsessed with him. But Byakuya wasn't at Hopes Peak Academy for making friends. Or even girlfriends.  
"I really want to ask you what you did to get the wild biker, but I think he's an easier target than Master Byakuya."  
Kiyotaka felt discomfort. He tried to change subject.  
"We should probably pay attention to the teacher now, Syo."  
"Yeah, I think I should let Touko out again as well. Maybe we get to see each other again. Or I'll meet the other self of yours.", and before Kiyotaka was able to say good bye to Syo she grabbed one of her braids and tickled her nose to trigger a sneeze and in a split second Syo was gone and Touko was back. Kiyotaka quickly continued working before Touko could even start a new conversation with him. 

School was over and Mondo was still a little mad at Leon and Yasuhiro.  
Not Chihiro though. No one can really stay mad at him for long.  
"How about I help you again with schoolwork?", Kiyotaka asked the taller one.  
"Hm, I don't know. I don't wanna make ya feel used again..."  
"Don't worry. The reason I felt that way was because of Fukawa. I'm actually happy that I can help you out. This is a way we can spend time together."  
Mondo let out a small laugh. "If that's the way ya think. Can we stay at yer place this time? Or will yer dad finally shoot me?"  
"Mondo!"  
"I'm just joking!"  
"Hm. Fine. We can go to my home. I guess Peko already went ahead with Kuzuryuu."  
"Then let's go."  
The two of them went by foot; Mondo explained that he hasn't been riding his motorbike that much lately.

The moment they arrived at home, the two students met the policeman on his way to work.  
"Good evening, father!", Kiyotaka greeted.  
"Hello Kiyotaka. I see you brought someone."  
"Hey Mr Ishimaru.", Mondo greeted as well. He never addressed Takaaki with "Mr Ishimaru", but for the sake of Kiyotaka he was nice for once.  
"Oh, yes, we're studying again. Mondo was absent the last two weeks.", Kiyo explained.  
"Hm. Alright. Have fun studying, I have to go now. Your sister is here with her boyfriend by the way."  
Takaaki got into his car and drove off.  
"I guess we got lucky.", Mondo said.  
"Mondo, I told you, my father doesn't shoot people."  
"But he's able to."  
Kiyotaka sighed while opening the door.

Peko, her mother and Fuyuhiko were sitting in the kitchen, having a nice conversation.  
"Ah, hello you too. It's nice that you brought someone as well.", Kiyotaka's  mother happily said, "Sit down, I've made tea for us."  
"Yer mom seems to be in a good mood today.", Mondo whispered while sitting down.  
"She's always like that when we have visitors.", Taka explained.  
Since Kiyotaka hasn't said anything to his mother yet, she's not quite sure who's standing in front of her. But she has her tricks figuring it out.  
"Could you help me with the cups real quick?", she tapped her sons shoulder.  
"Of course mother.", he answered.  
"Thank you, Taka."  
Ishida would have complained and he would have also addressed her as "mom" and not "mother".  
Before Kiyotaka was able to take a cup from the cupboard, he felt his knees getting weak and his body collapsing.

Ishida woke up on the sofa.  
"....Hm?", when he sat up he heard voices. He decided to get up and see what was going on.  
As he entered the kitchen he saw a group of people drinking tea.  
He couldn't really believe his eyes.  
"Oh, uh, hey.", Ishida said shyly.  
He didn't expect *him* to be in his home. Not that soon that is. Kiyotaka explained in a four pages long entry why he doesn't want anything to do with Mondo anymore. But something must have happened that he's here now.  
"Why are you here?", Ishida asked.  
"Kiyo wanted to help me out with the stuff I missed the last two weeks."  
Ishida smiled. It seems everything was sorted out.  
"Then let's start, come on!", he said happily.  
Mondo drank the last bit of tea, stood up, thanked Ishida's mom and went into his room with him.  
The second Ishida closed the door he immediately hugged the biker.  
"Whoa there!"  
"I'm glad you get along again.", Ishida whispered, "I missed you."  
"Hey, don't get sappy."  
"Sorry.", Ishida loosened his grip, but still hugging Mondo.  
The taller one gave Ishida a kiss on the forehead as a sign that it was okay. But then he realized what he did.  
"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
Ishida burst out into laughter.  
"Uh..."  
"Sorry, it's just funny to see you like that. Don't worry, it's fine. Let's just get this studying over already."  
Ishida took his bag and threw it on his bed, along with himself. Mondo did the same.  
"But you can do this more often.", Ishida then added.  
"Ya know someone else has to approve."  
"Psh, he doesn't need to know."

"What don't I need to know?"  
"Nothin', relax."  
"Ishida!"  
"Kiyotaka!"  
"..."

Ishida's presence wasn't for that long. Kiyotaka had the feeling that he had to take over now.  
When he woke up his head was laying on Mondo's leg.  
"Mornin'.", the biker said with a smug.  
Kiyotaka's cheeks were turning red. Has been a long time since that happened. He quickly got up.  
"M-Mondo!"  
"That's me."  
"Y-You- Did you do this on purpose?"  
"What?"  
"That I was laying on your lap?"  
"Nope. Ishida fell over like that. Looked quite comfortable."  
"W-Well, what was the thing that Ishida didn't want to tell me?"  
"What thing?", Mondo was obviously lying. He knew exactly what thing.  
"I-I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."  
"I have no idea."  
Kiyotaka never gave up. Not even with the smallest things. Except when he was challenging his sister in a kendo fight. Peko, as the Ultimate Sworswoman, always won.  
But this wasn't Peko.  
This was Mondo.  
And Kiyotaka wouldn't give up.  
"Mondo, please, can you just tell me what Ishida didn't want me to know?"  
Mondo's smug became bigger.  
"Are you trying to tease me?", Kiyo said.  
"Maybe."  
"Mondo!"  
"Fine, I'll show ya."  
Mondo placed his hand on the back of Kiyotaka's head and pulled him closer until he kissed his forehead.  
"O-oh.", Kiyotaka stuttered.  
"Ya wanted to know, there ya have it."  
"W-wait, you kissed Ishida?!"  
"Not on purpose! He told me that he didn't mind though."  
"Of course he didn't mind, he likes you!"  
"And what about ya?"  
Kiyotaka stood solid still like a rock.  
"Uh...I...", he looked down so that he doesn't have to face the gang leader.  
Taka was clearly nervous. He never did something like that before. Telling someone that he liked them. He never even had a crush before.  
"Look, I know how ya feel.", Mondo lifted Kiyotaka's head so he would face him, "I have been in the same situation. Multiple times. And I kinda blew it. Multiple times. But it's actually not that hard. I really like ya Kiyo."  
After Mondo's confession the moral compass felt even more nervous but also relieved at the same time.  
He took one deep breath and...  
"I really like you too."  
"See, wasn't that hard.", Mondo smiled. Kiyotaka did the same. He felt better, way better.

The study session was interrupted by a ringing noise. It was Mondo's phone again.  
"Sorry.", he said while getting his phone. It was a text message from Daiya.

"Meeting today. Yer finally coming with us again?"

"It's my bro. He wants me to come to today's meeting."  
Mondo doesn't really want to come. The last time he went to a meeting Takemichi ended up having a blue eye. But on the other hand Mondo is the second leader and he has to show up once in a while.  
"Are you going to the meeting?", Kiyotaka asked.  
"Maybe. I mean, I'm still mad at Takemichi. I really don't wanna see his face. But I'm also the leader."  
"How long do you want to do this?"  
"What? Bein' mad at Takemichi?"  
"No, being a gang leader."  
"Oh. I dunno. Maybe when I have a job. Or when I'm thirty. I'm not sure. The gang is really important to me, y'know? They're like my second family."  
There's much more to a biker gang than Kiyotaka ever thought. All he ever heard was that they were criminals, disobeying the laws, causing trouble for everyone. But no one really knows what the actual intentions are, only the gang members themselves.  
"Maybe I'll go. Ya can come with me, if ya want."  
"Are you sure that your gang wants to see me? The son of Takaaki Ishimaru? My father and I look very similar."  
"Hey, when I say yer good, the gang believes me."  
Kiyotaka knows so many reasons not to accompany Mondo.  
But he wanted to come anyway. For no reason. But he had no chance. His father, not even his mother would allow it.  
"Some other time maybe. And if possible not on a school day."  
"Yeah alright.", Mondo started to type an answer.  
"Are you going?"  
"Nope. I still have some catchin' up to do." Mondo finished writing Daiya and put his phone aside.

It was very late. The two students weren't able to catch up with everything, so Kiyotaka decided to copy the last pages for Mondo.  
Fuyuhiko was still there too, so the two gangsters went home together.

"Father takes awfully long today.", Peko said.  
"I have a wild guess where he could be.", Mondo jokingly said while putting on his shoes.  
"Yer gang has a meeting again?", Fuyuhiko asked the at least two head taller gangster.  
"Yup."  
Fuyuhiko had to laugh.  
"Let's go big guy.", the yakuza tapped Mondo's back after he gave Peko a goodbye kiss and left the home together with the biker.

"You seem to be happy.", Peko mentioned as she followed her brother into his room.  
"I'm just glad I'm getting along with Mondo again."  
"I have the feeling that it's more than that."  
"It is, to be honest."  
"I'm happy for you."  
"You helped me out a lot. Thank you."

The next morning came up and he wasn't happy. He threw on a white shirt and a black hoodie. Just in case, his red badge was in his school bag.  
When he went to the kitchen he saw his family, including his dad. Takaaki had to work way longer than usual. Not because of Mondo's gang. The policeman and those bikers didn't even encounter.  
"Mornin'.", he sat down, leaning his head onto his hand.  
"Good morning Ishida. Don't you feel well?", his mom asked.  
"No."  
"Is it you head?", she put down a cup of tea in front of her son.  
"Yeah."  
"Did you take your medicine?"  
"That's why I feel like shit."  
"Watch your language, Ishida!", Takaaki lectured his son.  
"Drink your tea. Maybe you'll feel better.", the mother quickly said. Not that another argument happens.  
Ishida wanted to tell his dad how he hated it taking those damned pills all the time. How the side effects are making him feel exhausted, tired, down. But still, he needs them. The headaches are sometimes unbearable.  
After a small breakfast Peko and Ishida were on their way to school.  
"Do you have Taka's badge?", Peko asked her brother.  
"It's in my bag.", he answered annoyed.  
"You should put it on. Just in case."  
Ishida sighed. "Fine. Here, hold my bag.", he searched Kiyotaka's badge, put it on his left upper arm and fixed it with a safety pin. After that he took his bag back.  
"Happy?", he asked his sister. She nodded.  
"I don't even think I'd be a good moral compass. I don't see why I should wear this thing."  
"But if Taka shows up he'll be happy to see that you remembered."  
"Yeah whatever. Now that I think of it, I don't even know what my Ultimate Title would be. I don't have a talent."  
"You're naturally good at math. Maybe Ultimate Mathematic."  
"Hm. Maybe. Would go well with Ultimate Moral Compass."

Ishida's mood was still the same when he and Peko arrived at school.  
"If it doesn't get any better you should head back home, you know.", the swordswoman suggested.  
"Nah, Taka would be pissed. Also, one personality switch and the bad mood is magically gone."

Ishida had his head laying on his desk. Lesson hasn't started yet.  
"Hey, what's wrong?", someone tapped Ishida's head lightly.  
He turned his head to the right to face who was tapping him.  
"My head is wrong."  
The other one kneeled down to face Ishida.  
"You're awfully close.", he implied.  
"I'm not gonna kiss ya now."  
It was Mondo. He looked normal again. Well, his normal.  
"Aw.", Ishida sat up, "Did Taka say somethin' by the way?"  
"I'm pretty sure he wrote somethin' in the journal."  
He did that. But Ishida had an intention again.  
"... You got me. I just wanted to hear you sayin' that again."  
"What, that I like ya?"  
"Exactly."  
"That's when ya kiss.", someone else whispered.  
"Leon, ya have three seconds to get to yer fuckin' seat."  
"And I'm gone.", good thing Leon was a baseball player. He can run pretty fast.  
"I like his way of thinkin'.", Ishida said.  
"Of course ya would. But I have to go to my seat now."  
Ishida felt a little better than before. But since life can be hard on someone sometimes, he blacked out.

Kiyotaka woke up noticing that he wasn't somewhere at home. And his clothes felt different too. He took a look at himself and sighed. "Why do I even have this jacket?"  
Then he realized that he had his badge on his arm. That made him smile.  
It's weird that no one has ever asked any questions why Kiyotaka "fell asleep for short times". Either no one notices or no one cares.

"I really need to get rid of this.", Kiyotaka obviously felt uncomfortable in the black baggy jacket.  
"Ishida would be mad.", Peko told him.  
It was lunchtime. Mondo and Fuyuhiko said they would go outside for a bit. So the siblings were alone.  
"No, I mean I want to wear my uniform jacket. I wouldn't throw Ishida's hoodie away. But he has to wear my clothes most of the time so I guess I can wear this too sometimes."  
"Hey, Ishida!"  
The moral compass turned his head to face the one who was calling his other ego.  
"Fujisaki, I'm Ishimaru."  
"Oh, sorry!", the programmer bowed down to apologize, "The jacket was misleading."  
"I know. What's the matter?"  
"Mondo seems better again! You two seem to be good with each other again!"  
Kiyotaka smiled and nodded.  
"Can I sit with you?", Chihiro asked.  
"Sure, of course."  
Quickly the small boy sat down next to Kiyotaka.  
"I'm glad you two get along again. By the way, where is Mondo?"  
"Outside with Kuzuryuu. Was Mondo mad at you that you talked to me yesterday?"  
"At first yeah. But yesterday night he sent me a text. Wait.", Chihiro pulled out his phone, "Here."

"Hey, sorry that I was such an ass, ya only tried to help me. And it worked. Thanks. I owe ya. I was really depressed because of  Kiyo/Ishida. I'm really stupid."

"Hey, what's goin' on?", the two gangsters came to the table.  
"Fujisaki showed me something.", Kiyotaka told the biker. He glanced at Chihiro.  
"And what exactly?"  
"Uhm...", Kiyo looked at the programmer. He wasn't sure if he should tell Mondo.  
"Your message from yesterday.", Chihiro said.  
"Oh, that thing...", Mondo's cheeks turned red.  
"You're not stupid!", Kiyo said.  
"Huh?"  
"You said in your message that your stupid. But you're not!"  
Mondo had to chuckle on how cute Kiyotaka can be. He laid one arm around the smaller student and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kiyo immediately turned red.  
He was still new to all this relationship things. He needed a lot of time to get used to it. But he liked it.

"I still don't want to sit on that thing."  
"Then get Ishida."  
"No."  
"Then we have a problem."  
Mondo and Kiyotaka were arguing over the motorbike-problem again.  
School was out and the two of them want to go home. Kiyotaka wants to go by foot, but Mondo doesn't want to leave his bike behind.  
"What if my personalities change while I'm sitting on that thing? I would fall of and die!"  
"Then I'll hold ya."  
"You have to have both hands on both handles!"  
"Dude, I'm not even wearin' a helmet. Don't try lecturin' me in bike-safety."  
Kiyotaka was unsure. He trusted Mondo, but not that hellish thing of a bike.  
"Come on.", Mondo sat down on his bike and held out a hand, "Yer safe, trust me."  
Taka hesitated before he grabbed Mondo's hand and sat down behind him.  
"I'll hold ya, don't worry."  
Kiyotaka hugged the biker tightly. He was obviously scared. At first it was scary, but Kiyotaka quickly adapted to the fast wind and he found himself enjoying it.  
But it soon came to a halt because they reached Kiyo's home.  
"And, was it really that bad?", Mondo let go of Kiyotaka's hand.  
"I have to admit, it is some sort of fun. But it's still dangerous and you should still get a helmet."  
"I know babe."  
"...Babe?", Kiyotaka asked perplexed.  
"Did I just call ya "babe"?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Do you always call your partners that?"  
"Uh, yeah. Is that bad?"  
"It's... strange. For me at least. That's all new for me."  
"Ya'll get used to it."  
Kiyotaka stood up from the bike; his legs were shaking a little. As he looked up to his house, he saw his father looking out of the window, shaking his head. Kiyotaka felt the disappointment and his heart dropped to his shaky knees. He was anxious.  
"Hey babe, what's wrong?"  
"Uhm. Nothing. I'm... just a little shaky. That's it."  
"Ya know I can see ya dad?"  
"Mondo, please go home."  
"....Okay. See ya tomorrow."

Kiyotaka cautiously entered his home.  
"Son.", a monotone, slightly angry voice immediately was heard.  
"Yes, father?", he quickly took off his shoes and walked into the living room.  
"What was that?"  
"I-"  
"You know you broke several rules, right?"  
"Father-"  
"I accept your friendship with Oowada. But I don't accept that you are so reckless! I hoped you would still be the responsible boy you have been before."  
Kiyotaka felt the disappointment yet again. It was heavy. Very heavy. So heavy, that it made him black out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter (in my opinion)

Ishida woke up in his bed. He had a bad feeling in his guts. It was already dark outside. Ishida took a look at his phone and noticed that he had a few messages from an unknown number. He opened it.

"Hey Kiyo. I asked Naegi to give me yer number. He still had it because of that project from last month. I hope yer dad didn't get that mad."  
"Hey, I'm really worried."  
"Kiyo?"

Ishida instantly knew it was Mondo.  
He decided to answer.  
"Ishida here. What happened?"  
It took a moment before an answer came back.  
"Oh, hi Ishi. Takaaki saw how I brought Kiyo home on my bike."  
"He got on your bike?!?!"  
"Surprisin', huh? I guess yer dad didn't like it."  
"Of course he didn't. It's my old man. What do you expect?"  
"Ya don't know what happened, right?"  
"Nah. But I woke up with a bad feelin' in my guts. This explains why."  
"Shit, hopefully nothin' too bad happened."  
"I'll see what I can find out."  
Ishida quickly got out up bed and went into the living room. His father was sitting on the sofa watching the news.  
"Yo dad!"  
"Hello Ishida."  
"Am I distubin' somethin'?"  
"Yes, the news are bringing a new report on your grandfather."  
"... I thought he's dead?"  
"He is, but they found more information about you know what."  
Ishida actually didn't know. All he knew was that his grandfather Toranosuke was Japan's prime minister for a while, that he was at Hopes Peak as well and that he was known to be a genius. Kiyotaka hated that word. Genius. Ishida never understood why.  
"Alright, I'll be back in ten minutes.", Ishida turned around ready to go back into his room.  
"You know this could be interesting for you."  
"More for Kiyotaka. He wants to be the politician. If we manage to get so far."  
"I'm pretty sure that you can do it. Taka is very determined."  
"Yeah, but have you listened to the doctor? He said we won't be able to work, we have to rely on someone else for the rest of our lives probably."  
Takaaki felt sorry for his son. When Kiyotaka was younger he always wanted to be a prime minister, like his grandfather. And even after Ishida showed up, he was still determined to do it. But he had his doubts. Who wanted to have a mentally ill prime minister? No one would vote for him.  
The policeman knew exactly why Kiyotaka wanted to be someone so influential for a country. To fix his own father's mistakes. But Kiyotaka would never admit that.  
"Alright, what's the matter?", Takaaki turned down the volume on the TV a bit. The report on Toranosuke wasn't as long as he expected.  
"I just wanted to know if somethin' happened today between you and Taka."  
"Oh, yes. He disobeyed rules regarding safety."  
"What a bad boy.", Ishida sarcastically said.  
"It's serious! He sat on a bike without a helmet!"  
"I'm sure Taka lectured Mondo before he got onto that thing. He won't change, trust me."  
"I have the feeling that he changed a lot. First that reckless biker, now the influence..."  
"You know what? I'm not surprised that Taka never really had friends or somethin' like that. The fact that he follows rules so strictly made him stuck up, stressed out and whatnot. I think I see now why I'm here."  
"Ishida!", Takaaki yelled but immediately regretted it.  
"What? You want to argue with me? Before that happens I better go into my room."  
"Wait-", Takaaki wanted to stop Ishida but he already closed the door.

 

Ishida took a deep breath. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. But on the other hand it's his opinion.  
It knocked on his door. Ishida slightly opened it.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I come in for a moment?", it was his mother. Ishida opened the door completely and let his mom in.  
"What is it?", he asked her.  
"I wanted to tell you that dinner is ready. But... I also heard your conversation with your father. Did you really have to say that?"  
"Are you tryin' to blame me now for saying my opinion?"  
"It was a little harsh, don't you think?"  
"It was, but it's also the truth."  
"..."  
"I'm not hungry.", Ishida sat down on his desk chair.  
"... Okay. I'll leave you some food for later."  
"Thanks."

Ishida took out his phone and turned on his music. After a few seconds the music was interrupted by a buzzing noise.  
"And? Did ya find somethin' out?"  
"Yeah, but it drifted off into an almost-argument."  
"Hm? Why that?"  
"The old man hates how open I am. Let's put it like that. You might have noticed that too."  
"Haha, yeah. He hates my guts because of how honest I am. But what exactly happened?"  
"Did you watch the news? There was a report about my grandpa."  
"Huh, I thought the name was a coincidence."  
"Nah, that man was my grandpa. Dad and I talked about jobs again."  
"Kiyo said he can't work because of yer illness."  
"Yeah I know. But dad believes in us! I already know we have to rely on others. Well, after that I asked him what Taka did and it was basically the same what you already told me."  
"And how did that end up in an almost-argument?"  
"I told him basically how stuck up Mr Perfect is and that he didn't have friends because of that. Dad didn't like it that much."  
"Oh."  
"Doesn't sound nice, I know. But that's what I'm here for."  
Ishida was writing an answer but mid sentence he dropped the phone and his head on the desk.

Kiyotaka was woken up by a buzzy feeling and loud music next to his head. He slowly sat up and held his forehead because it hurt. It wasn't his migraines, Ishida just landed head first onto the wooden desk. Kiyo looked at his phone and saw that he got messages.  
"Yo Ishida?"  
"Mondo? How did he get my number?", he thought loud.  
"Here's Kiyotaka."  
"Ah, personality change."  
"How did you get my number?"  
"Naegi."  
"Ah, okay. Did you write with Ishida?"  
"Yeah. Just read the chat if ya want to."  
First Kiyotaka had to turn off the music. To him it was very annoying and way too loud.  
"Did ya read everythin'?", a message popped up.  
"Not yet. I had to turn off the music Ishida turned on first."  
Quickly Kiyotaka read the chat. He never knew that Ishida would think of himself and Kiyo like that. And it surprised him that there was a report on his deceased grandfather. This made Taka feel a little depressed.  
"I don't feel well...", he wrote Mondo, "I didn't know Ishida thought this way about us. And then there was a news report about my grandfather."  
"Ya want me to call ya? We can talk about this if ya want."  
"That'd be nice, thank you."  
"Hey, no problem."  
After that message Kiyotaka was immediately called.  
"Hello Mondo."  
"Hey. So tell me, what's up?"  
"I am shocked of what Ishida thinks of us. I mean, it's true that I don't have a lot of friends. But I don't think it's because of that. Or is it?"  
"I don't think so."  
"I'm also sad that he thinks we can't have a job. The doctor said the chances are low, but it's not impossible."  
"I'm pretty sure ya can make it."  
"I hope so. I'm still going to work hard."  
"I know. What's the thing with yer grandpa by the way? All I know that he was some high animal or somethin'."  
"He was Japan's prime minister for a while. But he messed up."  
"How exactly?"  
"Because he was a genius. He visited Hopes Peak Academy as the "Ultimate Manager" and because of that he was voted prime minister. But because of him being a genius, he made so many mistakes and that almost lead to a downfall Japan's."  
"Oh. Doesn't sound so good. I was never really interested in these kind of things to be honest. I don't even know who's our prime minister right now."  
"I still have the biggest respect for my deceased grandfather. And because of him I want to be prime minister as well. Not only to correct his mistakes as a normal person."  
"In my opinion yer a genius as well."  
"... Please don't say that."  
"Huh?"  
"I am no genius. I don't want to be one. I want to be an ordinary person who can change something. We don't need geniuses to rule our county."  
"Alright prime minister Ishimaru."  
"You actually believe in me?"  
"Yeah, of course! Ya believe in me as well. Even though my dream job is not as world changin' as yours."  
"But it's still a great job!"  
"Haha, I know. That's why I want to do it. Hey, the thing with the friends. Chihiro actually thinks yer his friend."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Even though ya don't do a lot of stuff together he still thinks yer a cool person."  
"That's... That's nice to hear."  
Kiyotaka had a smile on his face. He suddenly heard a knock but it came from the phone.  
"Hold up, someone wants somethin' from me."  
Kiyo quietly heard a conversation on the other line.  
"Hey, I have to hang up, I need to play piano again."  
"Oh. Have fun!"  
"Thanks, see ya tomorrow."  
"Bye."

Kiyotaka's belly grumbled. Since Ishida didn't eat it was only natural for Kiyo to be hungry. He stood up and went to the kitchen. His mother and his sister were cleaning up dishes.  
"Hello brother.", Peko greeted.  
"Hello. Ishida didn't eat, did he?", Kiyotaka asked.  
"No, he said he wasn't hungry. But there are leftovers in the refrigerator."  
"Thank you.", he took the food and heated it up in the microwave.  
"Father was really upset.", Peko sat down and waited for her brother to do the same. He got his food and sat down next to his sister.  
"Because of me or Ishida?"  
"You."  
"Is it still the story with the bike?"  
"Yes."  
Kiyotaka sighed and poked around in his food.  
"I protested at first.", he said quietly.  
"I know."  
"But father is right, I did something wrong."  
"If you say so."  
"Maybe Mondo has a bad influence on me."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"Look, you two influence each other. But not in a bad way."  
"Am I changing? Does Mondo change me?"  
"I don't notice any differences. Except that you seem to be happier. And so does Ishida. Ignoring all the... drama that happened."  
"Thank you Peko. I can always rely on you." The siblings smiled at each other.

Kiyotaka entered the school early again. He had his white jacket on which made him feel way better.  
Peko would come a little later, she's waiting for Fuyuhiko to pick her up.  
Kiyotaka wasn't alone for a long time. About two minutes after he got to school someone else entered it.  
"Oh. You."  
"Good morning Fukawa."  
"Y-you met Syo the other day, d-didn't you?"  
"Uhm, yes."  
"Great. I really need to be more careful..."  
An awkward silence came up. Kiyotaka noticed that Touko sometimes glared at him.  
"Fukawa, is something wrong?"  
"W-why did you ask me that?"  
"You keep looking at me."  
"What? Am I not allowed to?!", she got upset real quick.  
"No! I was just wondering if there's something you need from me."  
"W-why would I need something from someone who can't get rid of the stick in his butt?"  
"Excuse me?!", now Kiyotaka was upset too, "You're as vulgar as Syo!"  
"W-w-what? I'm not!"  
Kiyotaka realized it would be a bad idea to start an argument with Touko. As a moral compass he shouldn't be arguing with any of the students. He bowed down to her.  
"W-what are you doing?", the writing prodigy asked.  
"I want to apologize! I shouldn't have compared you to your other self."  
"Y-you apologize? To me? Oh...", her voice became a little softer, "That's.. That's a first. Thank you. I g-guess I'm sorry too then?"  
Clearly, that was not what Kiyotaka expected her to say.  
"I'm the first to apoligize to you?"  
"N-no one really likes me because I'm ugly."  
"Ugly?"  
"You probably think that too."  
"What? No! Not at all!"  
Touko looked up to Kiyotaka with slight hope in her eyes.  
"... Y-you don't think I'm ugly?"  
"I have no reason to."  
"... This is weird. I don't like it.", Touko turned around and quickly stomped away and left a confused moral compass behind.  
He was alone for another ten minutes until someone showed up he would have never expected to come around at this time. But Kiyo was happy that the other one arrived that early, even though something seemed odd.  
"Good morning Mondo.", he greeted the taller student, "You're really early."  
Mondo jumped a little. "Oh, hey Kiyo. Yeah, I-I didn't do my hair today, y'know?", the biker seemed to be nervous. His hair covered the left part of his face almost completely.  
"Something seems to bother you."  
"What? Pff, no.", Mondo blushed and looked away.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Totally! Hehe..."  
Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow.  
"... What? Why ya lookin' at me like that?"  
"You're clearly concerned about something."  
"I told ya I'm fine!", Mondo's volume went up a bit.  
Taka figured Mondo's nervousness must have something to do with his hair covering his face. He came a little closer to Mondo and slowly brushed his hair aside.  
"Yo, the fuck are ya doin'? Don't-", Mondo protested but it was too late.  
Kiyotaka's eyes grew wide. The area around Mondo's eye was all blue.  
"Mondo, what happened?!"  
The biker scratched the back of his head.  
"Well, I got into a fight. But I was the one who got attacked! I had to defend myself. And..."  
"And?"  
"And the eye is not the only thing that looks like that. Ya don't want to see my right shoulder. It hurst like hell."  
"Maybe Tsumiki should take a look."  
"Nah, it's not the first time I got into a fight. I'm not the Ultimate Biker for nothin'."  
"You shouldn't take it so lightly! Your life could be in danger!"  
"I know."  
Mondo made a wrong move that made him hiss at the pain.  
"Argh, fuck!", he yelled and held his shoulder.  
"Are you sure you don't want Tsumiki to take a look at your shoulder?"  
"Huh?", a female voice squeaked.  
Kiyotaka's and Mondo's attention drew to a girl that just entered the school.  
"I-I'm sorry! I-I just heard my name and- Oh, please, I'm sorry, don't hate me!", she bowed down. When Mikan stood straight again she noticed Mondo's state.  
"Ah! Your eye! Sh-should I take care of it?"  
Mondo sighed. "Fine."  
"O-Okay. Let's go."  
The two boys followed the nurse to the nurse station.

Mikan put some salve on Mondo's eye. It's supposed to cool the bruise.  
"D-do you have more bruises?", she asked.  
Mondo didn't answer. He took off his coat and tried to put off his shirt as well. But his shoulder hurt too much.  
"D-do you need help?", Mikan asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Wait, I can help.", Kiyotaka volunteered.

"You just want to see him naked."  
"I just want to help him."  
"With gettin' naked."  
"Stop that."

Kiyotaka helped Mondo to get rid of his shirt and saw how big the bruise on his shoulder actually is.  
"O-oh my, what happened?!", Mikan asked shocked.  
"I got pushed against a table. Well, it used to be a table."  
"I need a lot of salve for that!", she quickly started taking care of the wound. Just now Kiyotaka was able to see what else happened to Mondo. He had smaller bruises all over his arms, even cuts.  
"Mondo...", Kiyo took Mondo's arm and examined it.  
"What is it?"  
"Where did the cuts come from?"  
"One of those assholes had a knife."  
"It was a group of people?!"  
"Only three or four. I dunno."  
"You had to fight four people alone?!"  
"I-Ishimaru, please calm down.", Mikan quietly demanded.  
The moral compass stood immediately quiet but his expression was still concerning.  
After a few minutes Mikan was done and ready to go.  
"Al-alright, I will go back t-to my class. It is about to start soon. Please wait a little with putting on your shirt until the salve works."  
She dashed out of the nurse station.  
"Kiyo, listen, ya don't have to be so worried about me."  
"But look at you! You're covered in bruises!"  
"Bruises aren't that bad."  
"You can barely move your shoulder!"  
".. Yeah ok, I should go to a doctor with that probably."  
"I hope you came by foot today."  
"My bro brought me. I will go the doctors after school, please stop worryin' now."  
Mondo's reassuring tone made Kiyotaka forget all the bruises. But he then realized in what situation he was in. Last time he saw Mondo with nothing on, on the upper half that is, it was dark and the small table light didn't show as much as the bright light of the nurse room. A heatwave overcame Kiyotaka, his face turning a dark scarlet red. Suddenly Mondo stood up and grabbed his shirt. The smaller student took half a step back but was still close to the delinquent.  
"Hey, ya heard her. Lesson starts soon."  
"Ah...", that's all Kiyotaka was able to say. He had the urge to be closer to Mondo. Way closer. But he couldn't do it. Not here. That would be inappropriate and probably not welcome in a school environment.  
"Hey, ya good?", Mondo asked. He noticed something was wrong with Kiyo.  
"..."


	7. Chapter 7

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

Ishida was chanting in Kiyotaka's head. At this point his body was moving on its own. He cupped Mondo's cheeks, carefully of course, and pulled him closer for a small kiss. Before Kiyotaka was able to pull away properly Mondo quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him back.  
The kiss lasted for a few seconds until both of them pulled back.  
"That...felt nice...", Kiyo said with a smile.  
"Was yer first kiss, wasn't it?", Mondo asked. Taka shyly nodded.  
Suddenly, a bell rang. It was time for the students to be in the classrooms since lesson would start in five minutes.  
"We should hurry.", Kiyotaka said. Quickly Mondo got his shirt and put it on. That was easer to do than pulling it off. Before the biker was even able to grab his coat Kiyotaka suddenly fell unconscious.

Ishida woke up on a cold floor with something soft underneath his head. He got up and felt a sting. "Ah fuck!"  
"What's wrong?", a deeper voice asked. Ishida turned his head a little and faced a beat up Mondo.  
"Who cares what's wrong with me, what the fuck happened to you?"  
"It's nothin'."  
"What do you mean it's no-ARGH!", another sting.  
"Is it yer head? Should I get yer sister?"  
Ishida painfully nodded.  
"Alright, ya can keep my coat of ya need to.", quickly Mondo left the room.  
"His coat..?", Ishida looked down and saw that the soft thing under his head was Mondo's gang coat. He grabbed it and slowly walked to one of the daybeds. He used the coat as a pillow again when he laid down.

A few minutes later, three students entered the room.  
"I got Peko. Mikan insisted to come as well.", Mondo told Ishida.  
"I-Ishimaru, d-does your head hurt again?"  
Ishida nodded again.  
"You don't have your medicine with you, right? Should I run home again?", Peko asked her brother. He nodded yet again.  
"I'll be right back."  
Mondo grabbed a chair and sat down at the same spot he sat last time.  
"I-is there something I can do?", Mikan asked, just to be sure.  
"No. Thanks.", Ishida quietly answered.  
"Then I-I will go back to class.", Mikan left the two boys alone.

"Is my coat comfy?", Mondo asked with a smile.  
"Yeah, really comfy.... My fuckin' head..."  
"Why don't ya take yer medicine with ya?"  
"Taka doesn't like that. He thinks that if someone finds out it'll be embarrassin' for him."  
"But Mikan knows."  
"She's a nurse. She has to shut up about that."  
"Okay true."  
"What happened to you though?"  
"I got into a fight. Kiyo already worried enough about me."  
"Who did that? I'm gone fuck them u-ARGH!", Ishida wanted to sit up mid sentence but another sting stopped him from doing so.  
"Ya better keep layin' down."  
Ishida thought this would be a good opportunity to talk about *something* before Peko came back.  
"Yo, Mondo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Might sound weird what I'm goin' to tell you, but I felt a great desire for a moment. What exactly happened?"  
Mondo's face turned pink at this question.  
"... That was desire?", he asked in disbelief.  
"Uh yeah, duh! What else could it have been?"  
"I though Kiyo just wanted to kiss me."  
"Did he do it?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"Nice!"  
"But how did ya know that? I mean the thing with the desire."  
"Taka and I have the same feelings, remember?"  
"That goes for that too?"  
"Of course it does! I mean, I noticed somethin' was about to get hard, but I guess makin' out cooled Mr Perfect down a little."  
"Holy fuck...", Mondo covered his face with his hand.  
"Did I make you uncomfortable?", Ishida asked. Mondo wasn't able to answer since someone suddenly came into the room.  
"I've got your medicine."  
"Thanks sis."  
"Oh. I didn't realize you were Ishida.", Peko handed her brother the meds before she got a paper cup with water for him. Slowly Ishida sat up, Mondo was still covering his face by the way, and took the medicine.  
"You can go back to your class, we can handle the rest.", he said to his twin.  
"Alright.", Peko turned around and left the room.  
"Hey Mondo. You good?"  
"... Yeah.", Mondo uncovered his face again, "I'm fine. I'm fine..."  
Ishida laid back down and covered his face with his left arm. Then he yawned.  
"Yay, the meds kick in.", he said sarcastically, "I think I'll take a nap for an hour or so."  
"Kiyo wanted to stay awake at all costs."  
"I know. But I don't give a fuck. I'm tired, I'm layin' on a bed, I sleep. It's not that bad if I miss one lesson right?"  
"That's yer moral, but what does the "Moral Compass" think?"  
"... You had to bring that joke, didn't you?"  
Mondo nodded.  
"You know what? Pick me up in an hour. In takin' a nap now."  
"Sure.", Mondo gave Ishida a small kiss and left the room. Apparently he doesn't want his coat back.  
Ishida closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

After a while he got woken up by a light shake on his shoulder. Slowly he opened his eyes and noticed an orange haired figure in front of him. That wasn't Mondo.  
"Hm...?"  
"Ishimaru?"  
"Yeah what is it?"  
"Ah your awake.", Ishida could finally figure out who was standing informs of him. It was Mrs Yukizome.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"Would you like to go to class again? Tsumiki and I have to take care of Souda. He injured himself." Kazuichi Souda was the Ultimate Mechanic. It wasn't unusual that he would accidentally hurt himself. Either he burns or cuts himself. Once he had a screwdriver stuck in his hand. No one really knows how that happened. Not even Kazuichi.  
"Alright, I'm gone.", quickly Ishida got up, took Mondo's coat and went to class.  
He entered the classroom and everyone immediately stared at him.  
"Uh...hello?", Ishida greeted.  
"Ishimaru, sit down.", the teacher said.

"Why did I agree to listen to your name?"  
"Because no one needs to know about this."  
"Okay wait. Gangster baby-face, goatee, weed-head, small one, glasses-"  
"Okay, okay! But still. Keep it up."  
"Ugh."

Ishida threw the coat over the chair's back and sat down.  
"Psst.", someone from behind needed Ishida's attention.  
"Yeah?", he turned around.  
"Uhm... Which one are you?", the small student asked with a delicate voice.  
"Ishida."  
"Ah. Ok. Uhm, Mondo said you can copy his notes from the first period later. You should probably write that down for Kiyotaka, just in case."  
"Uh, alright. Thanks Chihiro."  
Ishida was to lazy to get the diary. Also that information was not that important that it has to be in there. He rolled up his right sleeve and wrote down "Copy Mondo's notes". He shouldn't be writing that on his arm. Kiyotaka hated that. But Ishida couldn't give less fucks. He was a little prick sometimes.

Lunchtime came around and Ishida already started copying the notes. He was accompanied by Mondo, Peko, Fuyuhiko and Chihiro. The usual.  
"How are you doing?", Peko asked her twin.  
"Fine. Fine.", Ishida answered.  
"That's great. I wonder how Souda is doing though."  
"That's his own fault. Fuckin' idiot.", Fuyuhiko commented.  
"What the hell did he do anyway?", Ishida asked as he finished copying.  
"He wanted to show us something. But something went wrong so it seems."  
"Well shit." Ishida closed the notebooks and gave his boyfriend one of the notebooks back.  
"Wait...", Ishida rolled up his sleeve, "This isn't necessary anymore..."  
He thought for a moment, took the pen, crossed out the message and left a new message. "Never mind. I got that."  
"Why didn't you just wash it away?", Peko asked."  
"Pff, who cares?"  
"Taka most likely."  
"Except for Taka-ah...", Ishida's eyes rolled back and his head fell onto Mondo's shoulder.  
It only took a few seconds until Kiyotaka woke up. "What...?", he realized he was leaning onto Mondo's shoulder. Luckily the one which was not hurt.  
"Oh, I apologize.", he quickly said.  
"Ya never apologized before, why now?"  
"You're hurt! That's why!"  
"But not this shoulder, relax.", Mondo gave the hall monitor a small peck on the lips.  
"Was about time.", a certain red headed baseball player passed by.  
"Leon...", Mondo glared at his friend.  
"... Sayaka, Hiro, save me!", he quickly ran away. The fact that Mondo was so beaten up made him look more scary.  
Kiyotaka saw with the corner of his eye a girl with long braids and round glasses passing by.  
"I'll be right back.", he stood up and went to the girl.  
"Hello Fukawa.", he greeted.  
"Wrong one.", she smiled.  
"Oh, Syo then."  
"She finally let be see the outside of her room, this is great!"  
That was not for too long. She sneezed and changed back to the shy writing prodigy.  
"O-oh. It's you. What is it?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
"... What? H-how come?"  
"I just want to be nice."  
"... No one has ever been nice to me."  
Kiyotaka didn't surprise that statement, sadly.  
"How about you come to our table?"  
"Do I see Master Byakuya from there?"  
"Uhm, I guess? I never really paid attention to that."  
"How can someone not pay attention to Master Byakuya?"  
"Uh-"  
"But okay. I'll sit with you."  
Kiyotaka smiled. "Great!"  
The two went back to the table, Kiyo sat down on his usual spot and Touko sat next to Peko on the opposite side.  "H-hello...", she quietly greeted.  
Everyone, except for Chihiro, was a little surprised that someone like Touko would suddenly sit with them. Even at Taka's suggestion.  
"It's nice that you're here!", Chihiro smiled.  
"Uh... T-thank you?"  
Kiyotaka knew how Touko felt. She probably wasn't used to all these social interactions as well. And having a second personality can make things a little bit more difficult. But the writing prodigy seemed to handle the situation with her other self differently than the moral compass. Maybe it's because of the different triggers they have. Even though Kiyotaka doesn't really have a trigger to switch personalities. But how come that Touko has one? Kiyotaka wanted to ask her about that but he realized only he and Chihiro are aware of her condition.  
Touko was awfully quiet. All she did was looking in the same direction for most of the time.  
"Is she alright?", Mondo quietly asked Kiyotaka.  
"I guess she is."  
"Ya sure?"  
Kiyo nodded.  
"Well.", Mondo stood up, "I'll be goin' outside for a while before the break ends."  
"Wait, I'm commin' with ya.", Fuyuhiko quickly got up as well.  
The two gangsters left.  
"Hey, Ishimaru.", Touko suddenly said.  
"Yes, Fukawa?"  
"What's your trigger?", as if she knew what Kiyotaka was thinking about.  
"You mean for Ishida?"  
"What else?"  
"Wait, how does she know about that?", Peko butted in.  
"Wh-what? I have a second personality too...", Touko explained, "Don't pretend you didn't know."  
"I certainly didn't know."  
"As if...."  
It became quiet for a few seconds.  
"And?", Touko then asked.  
"Oh. No. I don't have a trigger.", Kiyo answered.  
"Heh... Poor boy."  
"Well, I never tried... summoning Ishida."  
"I never tried summoning Syo either, idiot. It just happened."  
"Oh. Well, I am sure that sneezing is not a trigger for me."  
"Yawning?"  
"No.  
"Hiccups?"  
"Also no. Maybe I just don't have a trigger."  
Touko stood up and walked to Kiyo. Then she pinched his shoulder, directly on the nerve.  
"YOU FUCKIN'-", "Kiyotaka" yelled.  
"Your trigger is pain. How... interesting."  
"Trigger? The fuck are you talkin' about?"  
"Ishida, let me explain.", Chihiro tapped on Ishida's shoulder to get his attention. Touko sat back down.  
Chihiro quickly explained the situation to Ishida.  
"So if I pinch myself I turn back to Taka?"  
"Why don't you try it?"  
Ishida pinched his arm, only to be in pain.  
"Didn't work."  
"Maybe you have to hit a nerve."  
Ishida pushed the nerve behind his ear and it actually worked.  
"Ouch!"  
"Ishimaru?"  
"Yes?", Kiyotaka's face had a painful look.  
"It worked!", he cheered.  
"So my trigger is hitting a nerve?"  
Chihiro, Peko and Touko nodded.  
"Hm... I don't think that's healthy..."  
"B-but blacking out is, or what?", Touko asked metaphorically. She had a point.  
"Both of these methods don't seem to be healthy. But blacking out doesn't cause me ear pain.", he rubbed his ear where Ishida pushed the nerve to ease the pain.  
"What's with yer ear?", the two gangsters came back to the table.  
"Oh, Mondo. We figured out that I have a trigger to switch personalities. I have to hit a nerve."  
"Cool. How did ya figure that out?"  
"Fukawa tried it on m-", Kiyotaka quickly shut his mouth as he realized what he said.  
"Oh yeah, she has Syo.", Mondo said.  
"Wh-what?! Wh-who told you that?! Fujisaki was it you?!"  
Chihiro hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment. He's not the very best at keeping secrets. Well, at least to his close friends.  
"I'm sorry!", he mumbled.  
"W-well, at least you kept your mouth shut. You didn't tell anyone, right?", Touko asked the outlaw biker.  
"Remember when I said I had other ways than just hurtin' people?"  
"Wh-what?! You-?"  
"Back then was just a harmless thread. Don't worry too much."  
"Please stop fighting!", the moral compass commanded. It is one of his duties to stop students from arguing.  
"Why do ya even care so much?", Mondo asked.  
"I... I want to get along with someone who exactly knows what it's like to be in my situation. Who would understand me. And maybe become friends with that person."  
"... You want to be friends with me?", Touko asked flustered.  
"Did ya take Ishi's opinion about ya seriously?"  
"He's not entirely wrong with me having no friends. Or having hard times making them. A lot of people hate me because of something that is not my fault. And I really wish I had someone to talk to about some things that mentally healthy people can't understand. Talking to a doctor who only read about my illness isn't always the best. So I hoped I could find a friend in Fukawa. Even though we had a rough start."  
Everyone looked at Kiyotaka; it was quiet for a few seconds.  
"...I don't even know what the fuck is goin' on.", Fuyuhiko interrupted.  
The school bell rang and it was about time to go back to class.

Everyone was on their way to class. Right before Kiyotaka could enter the classroom someone stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Touko who stopped him.  
"Is something wrong Fukawa?"  
"I... I usually don't do that but... Thank you."  
"Why do you thank me?"  
"Your my first friend. Well, besides my pet. And y-you're right. With the doctors and such."  
"It's not really pleasant to talk to a doctor."  
"Yeah. I hate going to appointments. But we don't have a choice..."  
"How about we talk about this after school? Lesson is about to start."  
"O-oh, okay.", quickly Touko rushed into the classroom.

Kiyotaka kept his promise. He and Touko were outside, along with Mondo who was waiting for his brother to pick him up, and continued their conversation.  
"Wh-when did your personality show up?"  
"Five years ago."  
"Oh, so short. I have Syo for twice as long."  
"Syo showed up at such a young age? The diagnosis must have been hard for your family."  
"O-of course it was! One of my moms cried for days."  
"One of your moms?"  
"Long story... But your parents must have been shocked too right?"  
"They were. But I was twelve. You on the other hand were seven."  
"I-I guess you have a point..."  
The conversation was interrupted by a loud motorbike noise.  
"Alrigh then I'll go."  
"To the doctors, right?", Kiyotaka asked in a demanding tone.  
"Yeah, yeah, to the doctors right away. Bye."  
The two kissed each other good bye and with that the moral compass and the writing prodigy were alone.  
"Heh... I'm still surprised you two ended up with each other. I mean you hated each other's guts ever since you enrolled here."  
"That's not quite true."  
"Wh-what?"  
"It's true that I disliked Mondo at the beginning. But I never hated him. I don't hate people so easily."  
"A-and your other self? I'm pretty sure you hate him."  
"What gave you that idea? I sometimes say I hate Ishida, but that's mainly because he infuriated me in a way."  
"I hate Syo. I hated her ever since she showed up. But she hates me too so..."  
A car stopped in front of the two students, interrupting their conversation.  
"Th-that's my mom. I have an appointment. Bye...", Touko walked towards the car and entered in in the front. Kiyotaka didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a row because it's Kiyo's birthday

"But I can't remember breaking that plate!"  
"Don't lie to me Taka! I saw you breaking it on purpose!"  
Tears were rolling down Kiyotaka's face. The twelve year old wasn't able to recall breaking a plate purposely. He can't even remember how he got in his room. He was eating dinner with his family a moment ago. His father held up a piece of that broken plate to use it to confront his son.  
"I'm not lying! I really can't remember doing that!"  
"Kiyotaka! You broke it and you need to stand up for it now!"  
A sting rushes though Kiyotaka's head the moment Takaaki yelled at him. He reflexively held it and cried in pain. His mother quickly rushed into the room.  
"What's wrong? Did you hurt Taka, Takaaki?"  
"No! I was just confronting him about the plate."  
"Taka, sweetie, what's wrong?", she quickly hugged her son.  
"M-My head hurts!", he cried in pain.  
"How bad is it? You didn't hit your head somewhere, did you?"  
The young boy shook his head.  
"We need to see a doctor. Takaaki, you take care of Peko."  
Kiyotaka and his mother quickly rushed to the car, well as quick as they could, and drove to the doctors.

The doctor gave Kiyotaka some medicine and after a while the headache was gone. But the doctor wanted to have a talk with the young boy and his mother.  
"So, you had an argument with your father and when he yelled at you you felt a sting in your head."  
Kiyotaka nodded shyly.  
"Well, the reason why they had this argument is because Taka broke a plate but he can't remember doing that.", his mother explained.  
"Is that so?", the doctor asked Kiyo to make sure his mother is telling the truth.  
"I didn't break it, I swear!", he said.  
"Is there something else you can't remember, Kiyotaka?"  
"Uh, well, my father and I had the argument in my room, but I can't remember going there. I was in the kitchen with my family having dinner."  
"That's the last thing you can remember?"  
"Not really. I remember falling asleep."  
"You fell asleep? When?" his mother asked in slight shock and disbelief.  
"I took the last bite of my food and while everyone stood up to clean their plates I fell asleep. But then I woke up in my room."  
"Hm, I see...", the doctor took some notes, "Kiyotaka, how about you go into the waiting room for a moment. Your mother will pick you up in a few minutes."  
"O-Okay. Goodbye doctor."  
"Goodbye Kiyotaka."  
The moment Taka left the room the doctor turned his attention to Kiyotaka's mother.  
"Why did you send my son out?"  
"Look Mrs Pekoyama. I will prescribe Kiyotaka some pills for his headache, just in case that shows up again. And I will also advise you to visit this person.", the doctor pulled out a business card and handed it to Taka's mother.  
"A psychologist?"  
"Kiyotaka is showing symptoms that I want a psychologist to look at. You should get an appointment as soon as possible. And take a close look on your son's behavior as well. Here's the receipt for the medicine.", he handed the mother a small piece of paper.  
"Thank you.", she said, still looking at the business card with a concerned look.

"The doctor told you to visit a psychologist with Taka?"  
Takaaki and his wife were in the kitchen discussing what happened at the doctors.  
"Why that? Because he can't remember breaking that plate? The boy is just lying."  
"Did Taka ever lie to you? Did he ever break things on purpose? Tell me."  
His wife was right. Takaaki raised his children to always tell the truth and to apologize if they accidentally break something.  
Kiyotaka once broke a plate by accident. He didn't know that it was hot so he immediately let go of it the moment he touched it and it fell to the ground. He apologized so many times and even cleaned the mess up. But as said, that wasn't on purpose, and even though it wasn't his fault entirely, he still apologized. And that was okay, because Takaaki raised him to do that.  
But breaking a plate on purpose, leaving it and denying that he did that? The policeman had to admit, that was the first time that ever happened.  
"Mother, where's my brother?", a female voice came up behind Takaaki's wife. It was her daughter Peko.  
"He's in bed taking a nap."  
"Really? Then I have to play alone then.", Peko turned around and went into her room.  
"He's taking a nap?", Takaaki asked.  
"Yes, the medicine made him tired."  
"So what are we going to do now?"  
"I think it's the best to listen to the doctor."  
"But what if that was a one time thing?"  
"What if it gets worse if we don't to anything?"  
Suddenly fast footsteps came out of the living room into the kitchen. This time it was Kiyotaka.  
"You're awake.", his mother noted.  
Her son didn't say a thing.  
"Are you alright?", his mother asked.  
"Where's the plate? I needed those shards!", Kiyotaka yelled.  
"So you did break the plate!", Takaaki said angrily.  
"I wanted to puzzle!"  
"With the plate?!"  
"Takaaki, calm down. Let me talk.", Kiyo's mother came a little closer and put her hands onto her son's shoulders.  
"Are you feeling well?", she asked.  
"Yeah?", Kiyotaka answered confused.  
"Do you remember... visiting a doctor?"  
"What? No. Why should I do that?"  
"You really don't remember?"  
"I remember going into my room and falling asleep."  
The mother turned her head around to face her husband.  
"I see... We- we have to visit the psychologist.", Takaaki said quietly.

"Mother, father, where are we driving?", Kiyotaka asked his parents. It has been a week since Kiyo and his mother visited the doctor. The family was in their car driving to the appointment they had with the psychologist. They dropped Peko off to a friend before.  
"We're visiting someone sweetie.", his mother told him.  
"Who?"  
"Listen Taka.", his father spoke up, "You said you can't remember certain things right?"  
Kiyotaka nodded.  
"We're visiting someone who might be able to explain why you can't remember these things."  
"Another doctor?" Takaaki's son wasn't stupid.  
"A psychologist."  
"What does he do?"  
"Almost the same as a normal doctor. You go to him if you feel weird and then he tries to help you getting better."  
"But I don't feel weird! I just can't remember things! Everyone forgets, right? I don't want to go to that psycho-doctor!"  
"Psychologist. And don't worry, he will only talk with you."  
It's hard to explain a twelve year old that he might be mentally ill. Takaaki tried his best to take away the anxiety his son had.

"What does MPD mean?", Kiyotaka asked.  
"Multiple Personality Disorder. That means you have more than just one personality.", the psychologist explained.  
"More than just one?"  
"You see, the moment you "fall asleep" is the moment your personalities switch. It seems that you two don't share memories, that's why you can't remember a lot of things."  
Kiyotaka looked down to his knees. He didn't know what to do. He never heard of something like "Multiple Personality Disorder" before. He didn't understand why he had it.

Time passed and the family slowly got used to the "new family member". Kiyotaka found a way to communicate with his other self by using a journal. It was his first journal out of God what knows. Since he didn't know anything about his other self, and vice versa, it might be a good idea to introduce oneself.  
"Hello other me. My name is Kiyotaka. ..."  
Kiyotaka filled at least two and a half pages. Then he asked his mother if she could show this to... Well, he didn't have a name yet.  
The next day the journal had a page more filled.  
"...Ishida. His name is Ishida."  
When Kiyotaka was 15 he started to hear a voice in his head that wasn't his.

"... you idiot can't hear me anyway."  
"Ishida is that you?"  
"WHAT? YOU HEAR ME?"  
"Apparently."  
"What the hell, how did that happen?!"  
"I don't know. It's nice to hear you for once though."  
"Does that mean we don't have to write in this stupid diary anymore?"  
"You think it's stupid?"

Nothing. Ishida was gone again.  
These kind of "conversations" came up everyday. But every time they only lasted a few sentences. And the "stupid diary" had still to be used as a way of communication.

 

Kiyotaka arrived at home and he did the same as always. Doing homework, when that's done studying a bit. The same as always.  
After a while his phone buzzed. He quickly checked it. It was a text message from Mondo.  
"Hey, I just arrived at home. The doc told me it's nothin' serious. Like, it's not broken or anythin'. It's just very very bruised. He told me I'm not allowed to either ride my bike nor to go to woodwork class until the bruise is completely gone."  
"That sounds awful! I hope you'll get better soon!"  
"Thanks babe. Woodwork class is like the only class I would never want to skip, y'know? But now I can't do it and it fuckin' sucks."  
"You shouldn't be skipping class at all!"  
"That's yer only concern right now? Well, I should have expected that answer since yer the Moral Compass of Hopes Peak Academy."  
"I apologize."  
"It's okay. I know yer concerned about me. Ya made that clear earlier this mornin'."  
"I still don't understand why someone would beat you up like this."  
"Those were the Crazy Diamond's rivals. That's only natural they would pick a fight with me."  
"But a group against one?"  
"It's not always fair in gang life. Aw shit, I can't even go to trainin' or do sports."  
"You can play the piano, right?"  
"Huh? What gave you that idea?"  
"I'm trying to think of things you could do while your bruise is healing."  
"But I can't play the piano all day long. The neighbors would freak out."  
"Hm, true."  
"This really sucks. All I can do is watchin' TV all day. And... I dunno, homework probably."  
"You wrote that so I wouldn't say something, right?"  
"Is Hiro sittin' next to you and readin' my mind?"  
"I'm pretty sure fortune tellers can't do that. It was just an easy guess."  
"Yeah ok."  
"I don't get why people wouldn't do their homework."  
"Well, I can tell ya about my experience. It's just, when I don't get somethin' I give up. Only on homework that is. I know what I wanna be later in life, and I'm sure I don't need that stuff for buildin' a chair. I don't know how ya do that, sittin' down for hours and study."  
"Well, I guess it's the way I am. I've been studying very hard ever since  
I was in first grade. Teachers were always impressed of me."  
"And that's how ya became Ultimate Moral Compass, huh?"  
"So it seems. How did you become the Ultimate Biker though? You could be something else!"  
"Like "Carpenter" or "Pianist"?"  
"For example!"  
"Nah. The thing about me bein' a biker is that I was involved with bikes all my life. My dad had one, my mom still has one."  
"Your mother has a motorbike?"  
"Yeah. But she's not in a gang, don't worry. She only rides it for fun."  
"But how come you and your brother ended up in a gang? You don't need to be in a gang to ride a bike."  
"Y'know, most of our gang members come from, I dunno, dysfunctional families or they were even homeless and we picked them up from the streets. Most of them don't know what a carin' family is, so we gave them one. Even though a gang is a weird family. But better than abusive fucks or parents that aren't acceptin' who their kid is. Daiya and I know best what these abused members feel like. We founded the gang for ourselves too."  
"That's... That's incredible."  
"But people like yer old man only see the criminals in us."  
"You know, I think my father starts to think differently about you."  
"Yer jokin', right?"  
"No! Seriously! He's starting to open up a little. He admitted that you might be different when your outside of your gang."  
"No shit. But yer dad is judgin' people way too fast. Just like someone else I know."  
"You're referring to me, aren't you?"  
"Who else? But I like ya don't worry."  
Kiyotaka had to smile at this statement.  
"Hey, we could study together again, right? I don't need my shoulder for that."  
"Of course! Maybe it distracts you from your injuries."  
"I hope so. Well, I have to go. Guess who woke up from her migraine nap. See ya tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow!"

"Yo."  
"What's the matter, Ishida?"  
"You know what I realized?"  
"What?"  
"How the hell are we goin' to tell dad that we're datin' Mondo?"  
"...Oh no."

Kiyotaka never thought about that. Takaaki would freak out. Showing interest in a delinquent? Okay. Maybe they're not that bad. Becoming friends with that delinquent? That was to be expected. Dating that delinquent? Oh boy.  
He had to tell his father one day. The right time would come. Kiyotaka didn't have to worry about that now.  
But he did anyway. He quickly got his journal and wrote down his worries so Ishida would know about them. Since Kyotaka wanted Ishida to see that as fast as he could he used his trigger to switch personalities.  
"GOD FUCKIN' DAMN IT THAT HURTS! Aw shit, can we keep this nerve hittin' thing down to a minimum? I swear...", Ishida rubbed the spot where his other self pushed on purpose. Then he realized that his diary was openly laying in front of him.  
"...I guess you want me to read that.", Ishida murmured.

"There is no way I can tell father about Mondo. Not now. I'm sure that one day I can muster up all the courage I need. I don't think it's the right time yet. I feel like things are still in tension. I don't know how you feel about this. As for now, I can't do anything."

"There's always tension, idiot. The old man is tension in person."  
Ishida decided to handle things himself. Even though it might cause another argument. He was anxious as well, no doubt. But he thought it would be better if he told his family. He went into the living room only to see his dad who's about to leave the house.  
"Yo dad, where're you goin'?"  
"Emergency call."  
"Oh. Alright then."  
"Is there something you need?"  
"Nah. It's not that important.", what a liar, "It can wait until later. You go save the day."  
"Well then. Goodbye Ishida."  
"Bye bye dad.", Ishida waved his father goodbye. He had a sarcastic grin on his face while doing so.  
The moment his dad left home he immediately stopped waving and took a deep breath. "That... didn't go as planned."  
"What do you mean?",  a voice suddenly popped up.  
"Oh hey mom. I wanted to tell dad somethin'. But he has to work."  
"What's the matter?"  
"Well... I...", Ishida was even too nervous to tell his mom about the whole dating thing. He knew she was different from his dad. She was a little bit more open minded and didn't freak out that easily.  
"I kinda date Mondo now...?", he wasn't sure if that was the right way to put that.  
"What exactly do you mean by that?"  
"I mean what I said. Well. There's more to that."  
"You know your father won't like that, don't you?" That's what Ishida hoped not to hear.  
"Man, I don't care!", Ishida was getting sick of this. He wanted to do whatever he wanted and not being scared of what his father would think. He hated that he was anxious all the time when he was about to tell something important that has to do with someone who is not as stuck up and rule following as the Ishimaru/ Pekoyama family.  
"Ishida-"  
"What? What do you want?", the anxiety went so far that Ishida finally snapped.  
"I didn't mean to-"  
"No! Shut up! I am sick of "Oh your father"! If I would listen to the old man all the time my life would fuckin' suck! Taka had no friends until I handled the situation! And it's wrong! It's fuckin' wrong! I'm sick of this bullshit!"  
Ishida turned around, stomped into his room and slammed his door shut.  
He leaned against the closed door and slid down to sit on the floor.  
"Fuck.... I need fresh air."

Ishida took off the white uniform jacket and the button up shirt to put on something more comfortable. He grabbed a normal shirt and his black hoodie and put that on instead. After that he grabbed his phone and a pair of headphones and left his home. He knew his mom questioned where he was going but he didn't care.  
After a while a few bikers, about three or four, drove past Ishida. Along with a cop car.  
"I see where the emergency is.", he thought loud. He continued his walk and after twenty minutes he reached the spot where the bikers from before were stopped. Ishida spectated the case from afar, since he spotted his dad being one of the cops.  
"Hey, those are the assholes that beat up my lil' bro.", a deep voice popped up behind Ishida.  
"Holy sh-", he put one of his earplugs out and turned his head.  
"Hey Kiyo.", it was Daiya, who was walking Chuck.  
"Oh, hey."  
"What are ya doin' here?"  
"Just taking a walk. But I stopped since my dad's back there."  
"Takaaki?"  
"Yeah."  
"I had a feelin' that ya two are related.  I mean, the resemblance can't be a coincidence."  
"I know. I look just like the old man. And what did you say? Those guys beat up Mondo?"  
"Yup. But that wasn't really the first time. I'd really like to know why those asses are being arrested."  
"You never report these kind of things, right?"  
"Pff, the police would never believe us!"  
"Hm..."  
"How about ya come with me? Mondo will be happy to see ya."  
"Sure, why not."  
Ishida took out the second plug and turned off his music. He then followed Daiya and Chuck.  
"Ya don't seem to be as uptight as Takaaki."  
"There... There is a reason for that."  
"Really? What it the reason?"  
"Uh... You see I'm... I'm not Kiyo."  
Daiya stopped walking for a moment and looked at Ishida with a confused expression on his face.  
"What do ya mean?"  
"Well I'm... Kiyo's second personality. Ishida."  
"Oh you have this personality-illness."  
The two of them started walking again.  
"Multiple Personality Disorder."  
"Yeah, that. I didn't know the name."  
"At least you didn't say schizophrenia. A lot of people mix that up."  
"And how do I know who's who?"  
"I think the easiest way to tell us apart is to listen to the way we talk. I swear a lot for example."  
"Really?"  
"Fuck yeah. And also, when I get the chance, I wear this hoodie. Taka hates that thing."  
"Taka?"  
"That's Kiyotaka's nickname my family gave him."  
"His full name is Kiyotaka?"  
"You didn't know that?"  
"Mondo introduced him as Kiyo!"  
Ishida laughed.  
"Y'know, it's ironic that ya ended up with my bro. Takaaki must go nuts."  
"You betcha. Well, Taka went nuts too at the beginnin'. But luckily he is a little different from the old man. But if I didn't exist, Taka would still be alone."  
"I see. So yer like the social one."  
"I'm the "I don't give a fuck" one. I'm pretty sure Taka would be more outgoin' if he wasn't like "Shit my dad said that's not good so I'm not doin' it!" even though it's not as bad as it looks."  
"He's a goodie two shoes then."  
"Yeah..."  
After a few minutes the three of them arrived at home. There was piano music coming from the inside.  
"Wow. Mondo's still playin'.", Daiya opened the door and let Chuck go from his leash. Then he and Ishida kicked off their shoes and went to the living room.  
The music was a little slower than usual. Well, the pianist had some physical barriers. Mondo played one last melody to finish his play. Then he put his attention to Chuck, Daiya and the surprise visitor.  
"Oh, hey babe.", Mondo gave the smaller boy a kiss on the forehead, "What are ya doin' here?"  
"Well, it seems I can argue with my mom as well."  
"Aw fuck. Let's talk in my room.", without hesitation the two of them went to Mondo's room.  
Ishida sat down on Mondo's bed, leaning against the wall next to the window. Mondo closed the door and sat down next to Ishida, without leaning against the wall. That would hurt him too much.  
"So, what happened?"  
"Alright, so, I realized that I should tell the old man about us, y'know? But he was ready to leave the house because of an emergency call. By the way, those guys that beat you up got arrested."  
"Oh. Cool."  
"Okay, when he left the house, my mom noticed that I wanted to tell dad something and asked me what it was. I told her and all she had to contribute was "You know your father doesn't like that.". It's always about my dad! I hate that!"  
"Doesn't yer mom have a head on her own?"  
"Apparently not! No surprise that Taka and I are scared of tellin' the family somethin' important. She could at least say she's happy for us. But no, she only has her fuckin' husband in her mind."  
"Look, I can understand her a little. Takaaki really doesn't like me. But after a while, this shouldn't be a thing anymore."  
"Yeah, but my mom doesn't get that. It's not like I *know* the old man can't stand you. But I don't give a fuck. It's my life. It's Taka's life too. He's lucky that he has me. And even though he would never admit that, he is glad that I talked to you. He's glad that I am here to take care of things he's too afraid of."  
"I'm sure it'll calm down."  
"Pff. As if. Everyone in this god damn family has a stick up their ass."  
"Even yer sister?"  
"Okay, not her maybe.... Heh, you must be annoyed by me probably."  
"What gave ya that idea?"  
"I'm sittin' here ramblin' about my problems. I didn't even plan to show up and do that."  
"Hey, it's fine, I'm used to listen to problems."  
"Really?"  
"I listen to my gang members all the time. Makes them feel better."  
"Gang members? Is there somethin' I don't know or...?"  
"Oh right, it was Kiyo I wrote to about this."  
"Wait.", Ishida pulled out his phone and read the conversation his other self had with his boyfriend.  
"Oh...", Ishida finished reading, "I mean, you know best what it's like to grow up in a dysfunctional family I guess."  
"Yeah pretty much. Even though I was the luckier one, compared to Daiya."  
"You told me your dad never hit you, right?"  
"...That's... That's not entirely true."  
"What?"  
"He hit me *once*.", Mondo rolled up his baggy pants all the way to his hips only to show a tattoo he had on his upper thigh.  
"There's a scar underneath. My dad hit me there with a belt."  
"What the fuck? Why would he do that?"  
"I overslept and he wanted to "wake me up". It was the first day of school and I wasn't even able to attend that because my bro and I had to rush to the hospital."  
"Holy fuck. But hey, you have a nice tattoo now."  
"Heh, yeah. Kiyo would be freakin' out probably."  
"Because of the tattoo or the missed day in school?"  
"Both."  
"Why do I even ask? Heh. No, in all seriousness, he would be carin' about you. I know he would. I mean, I care about you. And to be honest, I hate seein' you all bruised up 'n shit."  
"We're gettin' sappy again."  
"What?! Hey!"  
"Just kiddin'! I was makin' a joke. I know ya two care about me. And it's nice. But I care about ya two a lot as well."  
"It's incredible how fast somethin' like that can develop."  
Ishida wanted to chat a little more with the biker but his consciousness had something else in mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiyotaka woke up in a bed next to a window. He slowly sat up and noticed how baggy his clothes were. He looked down on himself and saw that he was wearing Ishida's black hoodie. He then looked around and realized that he was in Mondo's room. But alone.  
"What...?"  
Suddenly the door opened and someone with a glass of water came in.  
"Hey, yer awake.", he noted.  
"Mondo, why am I here?", Kiyotaka asked confused, "I have the feeling something bad happened."  
Mondo closed the door handed his boyfriend the glass of water then.  
"I thought ya might be thirsty."  
"A little. Thank you.", Taka took a sip from the water while Mondo sat down next to him.  
"Alright, let me explain ya what happened."  
"That's what I already asked you to do."  
"I know. So Ishida came here because he had an argument with yer mom."  
"My mother?"  
"He hates that she's always puts her husband before ya."  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
"He said he told yer mom about us because yer dad was on his way to work. All she had on her mind was what would Takaaki think."  
"Oh.", Kiyotaka had a depressed look on his face, "I... I hoped she would finally be supportive. But I guess she... never changes...", a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Hey, come here.", he put one arm around Kiyotaka's shoulders and pulled him closer. The smaller one scooted a little closer for better comfort.  
"I don't want to go home..."  
"Ya can stay as long as ya need to."  
Kiyo closed his eyes and tried to calm down, leaning his head against the taller ones chest. It was quiet for a few minutes.  
"I don't know if I even want to tell my father.", Kiyotaka suddenly said, breaking the silence.  
"Ya don't have to. It's yer choice. But don't yer think yer mom is goin' to tell him?"  
"She wants to avoid problems as good as she can. So she will keep it to herself. I just want someone who's happy for me for once. Who supports me. I know, I have Peko. And I can always rely on her. But it's just... depressing that my parents aren't like that."  
"It's incredible yer haven't freaked out yet."  
"I'm not the type of person to freak out. That's Ishida."  
Kiyotaka sighed, closed his eyes again and listened to Mondo's breathing. Somehow that was relaxing to him.  
Suddenly the ringing of a doorbell echoed through the house.  
"What the...? I'll be right back.", Mondo stood up and went to his rooms door. Before he could open it completely to answer the front door, he saw that his mom already took care of it. Mondo was able to see the visitor, and it was a surprise that it was that person.  
"Alright, what did my sons do this time?", Mondo's mother was used to that certain visitor. Whenever her sons made or were in trouble, he would be the one showing up and reporting it to her, since one of her sons technically wasn't an adult yet.  
"Actually, I'm here because of my son.", the low, rough voice said. Just now Kiyotaka was able to realize who it was. It was his father.  
"How did he know I was here?", he asked himself.  
"Kiyo?", the mother asked.  
"Uhm, yes. He is here, isn't he?"  
Before Mondo's mother was able to answer Kiyotaka quickly jumped out of the bed and rushed past Mondo to show himself to his father.  
"There you are.", Takaaki said monotone, "Your mother said might be here."  
"G-Good evening, father..."  
"She also said I should pick you up. Come on."  
Kiyotaka didn't like the idea. He'd rather stay a little longer. He doesn't want to face his family right now. But he still followed his father's order. He said good bye to the Oowada family and left the house.

Takaaki and his son were sitting in the car, driving home. The father noticed that Kiyotaka clearly had something on his mind that worried him.  
"What's the matter?", he asked.  
Kiyotaka didn't answer. He wanted to say "It's nothing." but that would be a lie and he never lied to his father.  
"You're so quiet. Are you alright?"  
".... No.", Kiyotaka said quietly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I... don't want to talk about it."  
"Is it about the thing Ishida wanted to tell me?"  
"Father, I really don't want to talk about this right now."  
"Fine. I'll respect that."  
"Thank you."  
It was awfully quiet until the two finally reached home.  
Kiyotaka didn't say a thing for a long time. He didn't have dinner and without saying good night he went to bed.

The next day wasn't that much better. The moral compass barely got sleep. He packed his breakfast and decided to eat it at school. He went there earlier as usual. He sat outside on a bench and ate his food. But he wasn't alone for that long. A girl with braids and round glasses showed up.  
O-oh.", she noticed Kiyotaka.  
"Good morning, Fukawa.", he greeted less enthusiastic than usual.  
"Y-you don't sound so good. I have the feeling I have to ask you what's wrong, now that we're f-friends."  
"You don't have to if you fell uncomfortable with it."  
Touko let out a relieved sigh.  
"Good. Because I-I am really bad at this. B-but I guess I can keep your company until someone else arrives.", she proceeded to sit down next to Taka.  
It was very awkward between the two. No one said a thing. And it didn't change for a while.  
The later it became the more students came around. A student with blonde chin long hair, blue eyes and glasses was about to enter the school.  
"M-Master Byakuya!", Touko suddenly yelled. But Byakuya seemed to ignore her.  
"I-I need to go! Master Byakuya, wait for me~!", within a second Touko was gone.  
"Maybe she should approach him differently...", Kiyotaka thought loud. His trial of thought was interrupted by a roaring noise of a bike engine.  
He quickly put his food away and stood up to greet the person who just got onto school ground.  
"Good morning Mondo.", he said.  
"Mornin' Kiyo.", Mondo gave his boyfriend a kiss, "How are ya today?"  
"It could be better.", the two of them went into the building.  
"Wait.", a female voice came up from behind. Kiyotaka turned around and saw his sister approaching him.  
"Peko, what's the matter?", he asked.  
"I wanted to ask the same thing. You haven't said a word at home."  
"Oh. Uhm..."  
"Yer mom sucks.", Mondo butted in.  
"Mondo!", Kiyotaka yelled.  
"What did mother do?", Peko tried to get Kiyotaka's attention again.  
"She thinks it's more important what father thinks than what I feel."  
"Really?"  
Kiyotaka nodded. Peko had a concerning look on her face.  
"How about we talk to mother later?"  
"I don't know what to say to her. I only know that because of Ishida."  
"We'll find a way."

It took a while until the siblings found a way. A week had passed. Kiyotaka and Ishida did talk to their parents again, but not as much as before. Only the necessary. Takaaki still didn't know about his sons relationship. Even though he still noticed that Kiyotaka and Ishida had something on their minds. He decided to confront his son about this after school. Or whenever he came home. Taka (or Ishida, depended) has been coming home later than usual. And that every day. He even spent the weekend somewhere else. It seems like he wanted to avoid Takaaki and his wife as good as he can. But that has to stop one day, right?  
It was pretty late again when the policeman's son finally came home, late evening to be precise. Takaaki was able to determine that it was Kiyotaka who came home. He greeted his father with a half enthusiastic "Good evening, father.". Something Ishida wouldn't say that way.  
"Before you disappear in your room again-", Takaaki stopped his son from entering his room, "-we need to talk."  
Kiyotaka closed the door to his room but stayed in the doorway. Takaaki approached him keeping a small distance between them.  
"What's the matter, father?", Kiyotaka asked.  
"That's what I'd like to know as well. You haven't been that much at home lately."  
"I was studying with Mondo most of the time since he couldn't do that much with his injuries."  
"But he should be good by now."  
"There's still a little bruise left on his shoulder but according to him he doesn't have any pain anymore."  
"Then there's no need to spend so much time with him."  
"But I want to. He's my-", Kiyotaka stopped for a moment before finishing the sentence, "He's my friend after all. And I'm not only spending my time with him. We went to Chihiro's place on Sunday, for example."  
"But you seem to avoid me and your mother lately. Is there something we did that made you or Ishida upset?"  
"...", Kiyotaka struggled to tell his father the truth. He didn't want to lie though.  
"You have been acting like this since I picked you up from Oowada's place."  
"I know."  
"Does it involve him?"  
"... Yes."

"Taka, what the everliving fuck are you doin'?"  
"..."  
"You want to confess, don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"... Go for it. Then I don't have to do it."

"How does it involve him?"  
"... Listen, father, I... I am really scared of telling you this. Because I know how you might react. And I know that... that the only one supporting me is my sister."  
"I have a feeling where this is going..."  
"Y-you do?"  
Takaaki sighed. "There's more than only friendship going on between you two, right?"  
Kiyotaka closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't want to see his father's expression that will probably be disappointed. But that wasn't the case. Instead he felt a pair of arms around him, embracing him in a hug. The moral compass was clearly confused by this. It's not what he expected.  
"Look, Taka, I'm trying to be a better father for you and Ishida. Your lives are already hard as they are and I never realized that I wasn't making things better for you. Don't get me wrong, I still don't like Mondo, and that probably won't change, but in all honesty, I don't like the Kuzuryuu boy either."  
Kiyotaka broke out into tears, grabbing onto his father's shirt. The fact that his father wasn't disappointed, angry, freaking out or whatever, the fact that he reacted differently from Taka's expectations, the fact that he was trying to be supportive overwhelmed Kiyotaka.  
That's all he wanted.  
"I will try my best. But I can't assure you that I will always be like that.", Takaaki explained.  
"I-it's okay. At-At least y-you're trying."  
"Now calm down, okay?"  
Kiyotaka let go of his father and wiped the tears out of his face.  
"I hope things are getting better from now on.", Takaaki said to cheer up his son a little. He nodded. "I hope that too."

Kiyotaka calmed down and went into his room. Since he's positive that Ishida didn't see it all he decided to write a journal entry for him. It basically explained the situation and that Ishida didn't need to worry anymore.  
"Maybe I should change real quick." Kiyo was about to hit his nerve behind his ear again but a knocking interrupted him.  
"Yes?", he put his hand away from his ear.  
"Hello sweetie.", it was his mother. She had been grocery shopping at the time Kiyotaka and his father were clearing things up.  
"Good evening mother."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Of course."  
His mother walked in and closed the door behind her.  
"I just had a conversation with your father.", she leaned against the desk next to her son, "He told me that he now knows about your relationship and that he's trying to support it."  
"Yes."  
"So is everything alright then?"  
Kiyotaka looked at his mother and remembered what happened between her and Ishida. This issue needed to be put out of the way first.  
"Not quite."  
"What do you mean Taka?"  
"Look, mother, the reason why Ishida was so upset is because he felt like you think it's more important what father thinks than what we feel. You made him feel like you weren't happy for him. Or for me."  
"I didn't mean to be like that. I didn't realize that would hurt your feelings."  
"I know. I also know that you can't handle arguments and that you were trying to avoid these. But that... hurt."  
"I want the best for both- wait, no, all three of my children. And that includes not being dragged into arguments. Of course I am happy that you found someone. I was just scared of what would happen if you encountered Takaaki with that. I didn't expect him to react like that."  
"I didn't expect that either. But I'm glad that happened."  
Kiyotaka's mother gave her son a hug and kissed his head.  
"I'm happy that it's sorted out now."  
Kiyotaka was on the verge of tears again. He felt relieved. The pressure that has been on him for the last few days was gone.  
"I need to cook dinner now.", his mother went out of the room, but before she closed the door she told Taka she would call him when dinner's ready. The usual.  
Kiyo wiped the tears away and grabbed his pen again. It was a good thing that he didn't immediately change. Now he could tell Ishida what happened between him and his mother as well. He quickly wrote a few more sentences before he used his trigger to get Ishida.  
This time he tried not to swear loudly.  
"I swear to god...", he said through his teeth, "There is a reason I don't use this trigger."  
Ishida rubbed his ear and saw his diary laying in front of him.  
"Oh, cool, so you're only gettin' me when I have to read shit. Yeah alright."  
Ishida was a little annoyed by that but after reading the entry he completely forgot what Kiyotaka did.  
"Is he serious right now...?", he whispered to himself. A small smile came across his lips and even a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.  
"I swear if you're jokin' I'm gonna-"

"I am not joking, so don't even finish that sentence."  
"You can't be serious? Dad did that?!"  
"Would I ever lie? I was just as overwhelmed as you are."  
"You cried, didn't you?"  
"..."  
"I take that as a yes."

Since no answer came back Ishida assumed that Kiyotaka was gone again.  
"Eh, I probably pissed him off."  
Ishida wanted to turn on some music but a knock at the door interrupted him.  
"Yeah?"  
The door opened and his sister peeked in. She didn't say anything. All she did was staring at her brother.  
"... Wussup sis?"  
"Ok, it's you Ishida."  
"No shit. You could have just ask me which one I am."  
"I just wanted to tell you that dinner is almost ready."  
"Yeah alright."  
Ishida stood up and followed Peko into the kitchen where his parents would already be. His mom was still cooking something while his dad was setting the table. Immediately both of them looked at their son with a questioning look on their faces.  
"Uh, hey.", Ishida greeted shyly, but with another smile on his lips.  
"Ishida, right?", Takaaki wanted to make sure. It has been a while since he last "saw" him.  
"Yeah..."  
"Did Kiyotaka let you know?"  
"He wrote a diary-entry, so yeah.", Ishida looked down to the floor, twiddling his index fingers.  
"Uhm, I... I'm sorry that I kinda... ran away last time..."  
"Don't worry about it.", his mom told him, "It's okay."  
"R-really?"  
"Just sit down already.", she said with a smile.  
He did as he was told and so did his dad right across him.  
"And... you're acceptin' this now?", Ishida cautiously asked Takaaki.  
"I'm trying to. So don't get mad when I mess things up."  
"Tryin' is better than nothin'."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: A lot of stuff was missing but it should be fixed now!

Fuyuhiko came a little earlier than usual to pick up Peko. Not even Kiyotaka was gone yet that's how early he was. So the three of them went to school together.  
"Yer brother seems to be in a good mood again.", he whispered toward Peko.  
"I know. Something good happened yesterday."  
Kiyotaka didn't really show that he was happy. All he did was smiling a little. Maybe that gave away enough.  
"... I guess that's better than what was goin' on with him the past week."  
"It certainly is.", now Peko had to smile as well.  
The three arrived at school and as to be expected no other student was there yet. The moment they entered the building Kiyotaka felt a headache coming up. He held his hand to his forehead.  
"Taka, what's wrong?", Peko asked.  
"Nothing. It's just my head hurts again. Nothing new."  
"That always comes around at the worst time. I'll be right back.", Peko wanted to leave to get medicine but her brother stopped her.  
"Wait, you don't need to run home.", Kiyotaka reached in his left pocket and pulled out one single piece of plastic that seemed to be cut out from his medicine package.  
"You took your medicine with you?"  
"It's my last one.", he sighed at this statement. That, being the last pill, meant he had to see a doctor again. And they most likely are going to send him to the psychologist again for a check up.  
"I guess I have to get more after school." 

He felt tired. Kiyotaka was already in the classroom waiting for the rest of the class and the teacher to arrive. A few students were already there. Kiyo looked at his wristwatch and saw that he still had about 25 minutes left before lesson started. He laid his head onto his desk, closed his eyes and waited.  
A few moments later a voice interrupted his peace.  
"Hey, Kiyotaka? You didn't black out, right?", the voice delicately asked the tired moral compass. He lifted his head and faced the programmer Chihiro.  
"No, don't worry. I'm just tired. That's the main side effect of my medication."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it Chihiro."

"Do you really think it's okay I accompany you to Fujisaki's home?"  
"It's fine. As said, Chihiro thinks yer his friend. And he likes it when friends visit."  
The taller student rang the doorbell and after a short while someone who looked a lot like Chihiro, only older and with glasses, opened the door.  
"Hello Mondo!", he greeted, "Come in!"  
"Hey Mr Fujisaki."  
"I see you brought someone."  
"Oh, you brought Ishimaru!", Chihiro seemed to have heard the doorbell as well, "Dad, that's Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He's in my class too!", Chihiro quickly introduced the moral compass.  
"It's nice to meet you."  
Kiyotaka bowed down a little.  
"Alright! Let's go!", Chihiro seemed to be excited.  
"But don't be too loud please. I have to finish a program.", Chihiro's dad said.  
"Don't worry! We'll be quiet!"  
The three of them went into Chihiro's room.  
"I'm sorry for the mess.", the programmer apologized while closing the door. His room was a little bit chaotic. Wires, screws, metal scraps and tools were laying around everywhere.  
"I have been working on a small project and I didn't have the time to clean up, I'm really sorry."  
Mondo didn't really mind.  
"It's okay Fujisaki.", Kiyotaka assured the tiny boy.  
"You know, you can call me Chihiro! I don't really mind!" 

Chihiro sat down on his seat right behind Kiyotaka. He turned around so he could talk to his classmate.  
"Have you finished your project yet?", he asked.  
"Uh, almost. I have to fix some details. And maybe have Souda take a look at it. I mean, I can build electronic things quite well but he's still the Ultimate Mechanic. I just want to be sure I did a proper job."  
"That's a good idea."  
"Oh, by the way, were you finally able to talk to your parents?", Chihiro suddenly changed the topic.  
"I was. And the outcome was surprisingly positive! They told me they are trying to be more supportive now."  
"Good to hear.", a low voice suddenly appeared behind Kiyotaka. He turned around and faced Mondo. He was leaning onto Kiyotaka's desk.  
"Oh, Mondo. How long have you been standing there?"  
"A few minutes."  
"So that's why you asked me if I was able to talk to my parents.", Kiyo turned his head toward Chihiro.  
"Yeah. But also because I hoped something changed to the better!"  
"So that means no study sessions anymore?", Mondo asked teasingly.  
"We can still study together. But unfortunately not today."  
"Huh, what's the matter?"  
"I need to get more medication. Earlier today I took my last pill."  
"Aw that sucks. I can bring ya to the doctor if ya want."  
"You're riding your bike again?"  
"I told ya I don't have pain anymore."  
"Oh right. Uhm, okay. Thank you."  
"Hey no problem."

"Mhm. Alright. Thank you. Good bye.", Kiyotaka hung up and put his phone back into his bag. School was over and he was standing outside along with Mondo and Peko.  
"What did the psychologist say?", Peko asked her twin.  
"I can visit him right after I picked up my medication."  
"Alright, I will go home and inform our parents. See you later."  
"Good bye!" 

"Hey, that's the same doctor who took a look at my shoulder.", Mondo noted as he and Kiyotaka arrived at the doctors.  
"That means he must be a good doctor, right?", Kiyo said with an undertone that made Mondo worry.  
"Kiyo, you good?"  
"...", Kiyotaka stood at the front door looking down to the ground. He had his hand on the doorknob already but he didn't want to open the door.  
"... Yer sick of all this, aren't ya?", Mondo asked carefully. Kiyotaka only nodded. Then he sighed.  
"I have no other choice.", that is something he always told him self. He had no choice. Every time he had to deal with his migraines the first solution that came to his mind was his medication. As if he was some sort of addict. But he had no choice.  
"I'll be right back.", Kiyotaka then went into the building to get the piece of paper that would give him access to those damned pills, leaving Mondo alone for a short while.  
After a short visit at the doctors and the pharmacy, the two were on their way to Kiyotaka's psychologist. After a while they finally arrived.  
"This might take a little longer.", he told Mondo.  
"I'll be waitin'."  
"You really don't have to."  
"Hey, I've been waitin' for ya in other occasions, so I can wait now as well."  
Mondo gave Kiyo a small kiss. 

"Hello Kiyotaka.", the psychologist greeted, "Have a seat."  
"Good evening.", Kiyotaka sat down on a sofa, right across the chair the psychologist was sitting in.  
"Alright. It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
"Yes."  
"So, how are you?", the conversation usually started that way. But it's not just the simple question on how Kiyotaka was doing. He wanted his patient to tell him if something had changed and all that.  
"I'm doing well. So does Ishida. We had a stressful time for a while. That caused us to black out more often than usual. But that's over now."  
"A stressful time huh? Is it linked to the one student Ishida has told me about? That gangster, I think it was."  
"Mondo, yes. It is very complicated."  
"We have enough time to talk about this."  
"Well, Ishida finally took the first step, basically. Ever since then there were a lot ups and downs. But that's not the case anymore."  
"What happened?"  
"Mondo and I are dating."  
"Oh, heh. I didn't expect that answer. Is Ishida involved too?"  
"He is. It's his fault that this happened in the first place."  
"What else happened?"  
"I guess I got more social. I found someone who is in the same situation as I am and who understands me."  
"Do they have MPD or what do you mean?"  
"Exactly that. She helped me to figure out if I had a trigger to change personalities."  
"That sounds extremely familiar...", the psychologist whispered to himself while taking notes.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand you."  
"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. So, did you figure out what your trigger is?"  
Instead of telling the psychologist Kiyotaka demonstrated. One quick push behind his ear and suddenly he was swearing and yelling in pain.  
"Shit, alright, I swear if you don't stop this you-"  
"Hello Ishida."  
Ishida stopped cussing and looked up the the psychologist who just greeted him.  
"Hold up, I can't remember an appointment, why the fuck am I here?"  
"Kiyotaka made one in short notice. He thought before the doctor told him to come here he would handle this himself."  
"Doctor? What? Did I ran out of drugs again or what? I'm just gonna ask Taka later. By the way, I'm doin' fine."  
"Great to hear."  
The conversation basically repeated itself. Except Ishida was way more open.  
One thing he didn't quite understand is why he had to tell the psycho-doc these stories that don't really have to do something with his illness. Except for the trigger stuff maybe. This was something he really wanted to know.  
"Hey, can I ask you somethin'?"  
"You know that's what I'm here for too."  
"I don't really get what us finally havin' friends and a really hot boyfriend has to do with my fucked up brain."  
"Social interactions influence your emotions and your wellbeing. When you tell me these stories I can analyze you. The way you told me everything was very emotional, even if you don't think so. When you told me something that was crushing for you your tone became a little calmer and sadder, and if you told me something that made you happy you showed that by sitting up a little more and using more gestures."  
"Huh. I guess I'm not a stone after all.", Ishida jokingly said.  
"I see you still have a sense of humor."  
"Well one of us needs to have it, right?"  
"So, is there anything else you want to tell me?"  
"Eh, I guess I said pretty much everythin' you need to know."  
"Alright. Maybe Kiyotaka?" 

"Taka? You still got somethin' to talk about?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"With the doc."  
"Oh. Not really. I told him the basics."

"He said he's good for now."  
"So the internal conversations haven't stopped."  
"Nope. But we don't really mind."  
"Alright, if you don't have anything to tell anymore then I can let you go. Goodbye Ishida."  
"Bye bye~."

Ishida walked outside almost not realizing that someone had been waiting for him.  
"Whoa!", he was surprised that someone stood there. But in a good way.  
"Why are ya surprised- Oh, wait, Ishida?"  
"And I thought the day was shitty. Hey MonMon."  
Mondo had to smile. That nickname was kinda cheesy but he liked it.  
"I guess you were waitin' for Taka, huh?"  
"I brought him here so."  
"Oh okay."  
"Hey, is it okay if ya come home with me? I need to hurry. Kinda."  
"Babe, I would live with you if I had the choice."  
"... Alright, let's go."  
Ishida got onto Mondo's bike and the two of them drove off to the bikers home.  
When they reached Mondo's home they saw another bike standing in front of the house. Maybe it was Daiya's.  
"Oh, I see why bro wanted me to hurry..."  
Or not. Apparently they had a visitor.  
"What's goin' on?", Ishida asked as they slowly drove into the driveway and stopped.  
"Well, Daiya sent me a message while ya had yer appointment that I should come home as fast as I can. I see why."  
Ishida didn't answer.  
"Hey, Ishi, ya-", instead he almost fell off the bike. Mondo was able to quickly grab the fabric of the smaller ones jacket to catch him and pull him back up. The biker slowly stood up, not letting go of his boyfriend, and put the unconscious boy onto his shoulder to carry him inside. Since he wasn't able to get his keys to enter his home, the taller one kicked the front door to "knock".  
After a moment Mondo's brother, accompanied by Chuck, opened the door.  
"... Okay, I see, we knock people out before we bring them home now. Alright.", Daiya said sarcastically.  
"Don't worry, that's normal.", Mondo calmly responded.  
"Kiyo bein' unconscious is normal?", Daiya let his younger brother in and closed the door behind him.  
"His personalities are changin'.", Mondo explained while kicking off his shoes.  
"Ah ok."  
At that moment, the unconscious boy started moving again on his own. He realized that he was in a rather unnatural position. It took him a moment to realize where he was or in what situation he was. But the most important thing he thought of right now was to get ground under his feet again.  
"... Could you please let me down?", he then finally said.  
"Sure.", the taller one let him stand on the ground again.  
"Hold up, which one are ya now?", someone else asked.  
"Kiyotaka."  
"Okay. Hey Kiyo."  
"Hello Daiya. So it seems I am at your home Mondo. ... Why though?"  
"What, ya don't like us?", Daiya jokingly asked.  
"No, it's not that. I am just confused."  
"Ya'll see in a minute.", Mondo picked up Chuck, who was waiting for attention, "Get yer shoes off in the meantime."  
Kiyotaka's face made an expression that could be interpreted as "Oh right. I almost forgot."  
While he was taking off his boots, Daiya went back into the living room, followed by Chuck who was put down again. Kiyotaka had removed both of his boots, a process that usually took him about five minutes each boot, and put them neatly aside.  
"Care to explain now why I'm not home?"  
"I said ya'll see. Come on.", Mondo went into the living room, his visitor being close behind him.  
"Hey! Mondo! How are ya?", a voice Kiyotaka has never really heard before came up the moment Mondo entered the living room. It was a boy, almost the same height and built as Kiyotaka, blond hair and a jacket version of the gang coat Daiya and Mondo owned. Apparently it's a member of their gang.  
"I'm doin' fine. What are ya doin' here?"  
"I just wanted to see how our leader's doin'!"  
"Ya just want to know if I'm still mad at ya."  
"Wait.", Kiyo suddenly had a thought, "Is that Takemichi?", he then asked.  
"Are ya... Fuck, I'm bad with names, sorry."  
"That's Kiyo. My boyfriend.", Mondo shortly explained.  
"OH SHIT!", Takemichi quickly bowed down towards the moral compass who was clearly confused on why the gang member did that.  
"Uhm..."  
"I'm sorry, like, for the voicemail 'n shit? I mean, I didn't know ya were a dude! I-"  
"It's fine.", Kiyotaka interrupted Takemichi, "Mondo explained it to me already and it's sorted out. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here now."  
"Okay that makes sense.", Takemichi stood straight again. Just now he was able to analyze Kiyotaka's face a bit.  
"Y'know, yer face is oddly familiar.", he pointed out. He thought for a moment and then it suddenly hit him.  
"Shit, yer an Ishimaru, right?"  
Kiyotaka quietly nodded.  
"Oh boy. Are ya like the son or what?", Takemichi was obviously talking about the policeman and Taka's father Takaaki.  
"Yes."  
"...", Takemichi didn't move for a moment. All he did was looking at Mondo with a "what the everliving FUCK where you thinkin', asshole"-look on his face.  
"Relax, Michi, he won't be reportin' everythin' to Takaaki."  
"... Alright, if ya say so."  
A sudden sting rushed through Kiyotaka's head and he made it noticeable that he was in pain.  
"Hey, what's wrong?", Mondo asked.  
"Wh-where is my bag?"  
"Aw shit, it's still outside, let me get it real quick. Ya can go lay down on my bed or somethin'.", Mondo suggested.  
Takemichi already opened the door for Kiyotaka to Mondo's room.  
All he was able to say was a faint "Thank you."  
Kiyotaka then proceeded to sit on Mondo's bed. He didn't want to lay down, it seemed impolite even though Mondo allowed him to. He rather waited for the biker to come back. And that happened after a few minutes.  
"Hey, I told ya ya could lay down, y'know."  
"It's fine. I need to take my medication first anyway.", Kiyo's voice was weaker than usual. Normal, considering the pain he had to endure. Mondo gave him his bag and he quickly searched his medication.  
"Is it okay for ya to take more pills a day?"  
"It's fine as long as I don't overdo it. These are still drugs."  
"Did that ever happen?"  
Before Kiyotaka could answer the question he opened the new pack, pulled out one plastic package and took out one pill. He threw it in his mouth and swallowed it with a sip of water. He still had some left in his water bottle he had with him in school.  
"It did, believe it or not. I don't always have the same medications. Once I had ones that were in a plastic container. One day I had so many unbearable headaches. But so did Ishida. In the end we took too many pills. We were in the hospital for two days. But now I can count how many we took since I have these individually packed ones."  
"Shit, that sounds awful."  
Kiyo had to yawn. A good sign that the medication was kicking in.  
"Ugh, I don't think I'll be going home.", he rubbed his eyes.  
"It's fine. Ya can stay here as long as ya need to."  
"Thank you. I just need to tell my family."  
Kiyotaka pulled out his phone and searched in his contact list for his sister. He didn't feel well enough to call her so he decided to text her.  
"I might be coming home pretty late. I had a headache again and now I am feeling tired since I had to take medication. I am currently at Mondo's home."  
It took Peko a few minutes to answer.  
"Mother said you can also stay over night just in case it won't get better."  
"Okay, thank you."  
Kiyotaka put his phone away and rubbed his eyes again.  
"Ya got really tired, huh?"  
"Two pills in one day make you-", before he was able to finish his sentence Kiyo let out a big yawn, "-tired."  
"Ya can take a nap if ya need to."  
"No it's-", another yawn, "-fine. Really."  
"I'm pretty sure yer about to drop dead tired in a few seconds."  
"But I feel like it's inappropriate if I took a nap in your bed."  
"Alright, would it be better if I joined ya?"  
Kiyotaka turned red. He did stay over night the weekend before, but he got really nervous when it came to sharing a bed with someone else in a romantic relationship kind of way. So he insisted on sleeping on the futon again. But maybe if they started with a small nap, the moral compass would get used to the idea. And also he would have probably fallen asleep by the time Mondo came back with the futon. So technically, he had no other choice. He yawned once more before agreeing to Mondo's suggestion. He was still nervous though, but the tiredness was stronger in this one.  
"I don't get why yer makin' a big deal out of that.", Mondo asked while closing the blinds of his window halfway so the room would be a bit darker, "I mean, it's normal for couples to sleep together."  
"You know, a lot of the things I experience within this relationship are firsts for me. So it's only natural I would be a little nervous, right?"  
"Heh, yeah okay.", Mondo chuckled.  
"... You think that's weird, don't you?", Kiyo asked.  
"No! ... Okay, maybe. But that's fine. I have some firsts too here. Yer like my first dude. And I'm glad about that."  
Kiyotaka smiled. Before he would finally fall asleep he scooted over to Mondo and kissed his cheek. He on the other hand decided to swing an arm around the tinier boy and fall back onto the bed, making both of them laying down.  
"See? It's that simple.", the biker calmly said. Taka wasn't even able to say anything at all since he fell asleep within seconds. 

When he woke up again it was dark outside. Apparently it was late evening or on the middle of the night. Mondo was still asleep too. Kiyotaka decided that he would wait for a moment until he moved in any way. Just to be sure the sleeping one stays asleep. It would also be pretty impolite to wake someone up for nothing. Mondo's flat breathing was pretty relaxing to listen to.  
Suddenly a tiny animal jumped onto the bed. Kiyotaka can't remember that a pet was in the room when he fell asleep. He was able to make out that it was Chuck. He walked on top of his owner, sniffing around hoping the biker would wake up. And he did after a few moments.  
"... Chuck, how the hell did ya get in here?", he pat the dogs head. He barked excitedly.  
"Shut up Chuck!", Mondo loudly whispered.  
Kiyotaka decided to pet the dog as well, showing that he was awake as well.  
"Oh, did Chuck wake ya?"  
"No. I've been awake for a few minutes now."  
"Do ya know how Chuck got in here?"  
"Not really."  
"Hm. Hey, let's get some food. I'm hungry. I'm pretty sure yer hungry too."  
The two of them stood up, letting Chuck down to the floor, and went into a dark and empty living room.  
"Seems like everyone's in bed.", Mondo pointed out, "Must be pretty late."  
After the two of them went into the kitchen, Mondo finally turned on some light. He then looked at a clock that was hanging from a wall.  
"Okay, it's not that late."  
It was two in the morning.  
"I think that's pretty late."  
"Not for our standards.", Mondo opened the fridge and grabbed some leftover rice and a few other ingredients.  
"Alright. Ya wanna help me?"  
Kiyotaka hesitated a bit.  
"Uhm... I- I am a terrible cook.", he then confessed.  
"... Yer what?", Mondo couldn't believe what he just heard.  
"I can't cook. That's one of the few things I'm bad at."  
"Yer messin' with me, right? It's not that complicated."  
"Trust me, I can't even chop vegetables properly."  
"Then I'll show ya. Come here."  
Mondo gestured that Kiyo should come and stand next to him. He then showed the other how he chopped vegetables. Kiyotaka tried to do exactly the same but had troubles doing a good job. It looked so easy when Mondo demonstrated it.  
"Huh, ya really have troubles. How about yer tryin' to hold the knife with the left hand instead?"  
That seemed logical. Kiyotaka was left handed after all. He thought he had to do exactly what Mondo did. And since he's right handed he held the knife with his right hand.  
Taka took the knife with his left hand and tried to cut the vegetables again. This time it was a little smoother. Still a little wonky, but he didn't seem to cook a lot.  
"That seemed to be easier for ya."  
"It's still not good though."  
"Pff, it's edible. That's all we need right now."  
After a while they had a small meal prepared. They sat down on the sofa in the living room.  
"Is it okay if I turn on the TV?", Mondo asked.  
"Sure. I don't mind.", the only thing Kiyotaka ever watched on TV were news reports. But usually only because his father watched them too. Overall he doesn't really care what's on TV.  
Speaking of news reports there was one on TV right now. One of those late night news that would basically repeat the stuff that was said on earlier reports already. And well, it wasn't a good report regarding Kiyotaka that is.  
"More information was found in the ex-prime minister Ishimaru Toranosuke."  
"Should I change the channel?", Mondo asked.  
"No.", that's all Kiyotaka had to say. Mondo slowly put the remote down.  
"Documents were found on the ex-prime ministers computer that said that he was affiliated with the yakuza. He didn't want any money, but their protection-services. In exchange the yakuza were free to do specific crimes without being charged."  
"Oh, well-", Kiyotaka placed his plate on the table, "That... That explains the situation with Kuzuryuu...", he then cupped his face, "My name is cursed."  
"What? No it's not!"  
"Who would want me to be prime minister now? I had hope that I had a little chance but it gets just worse! I might as well give up."  
"Hold up, no.", Mondo put down his plate as well, "Yer workin' so hard for yer dream. Even the fact that Ishida thinks ya can't do it didn't stop ya at all."  
"But... Think of it. Would you vote for a mentally ill prime minister whose grandfather already tried and messed up?"  
"Ya won't repeat the stuff yer grandpa did. Let's be real."  
"The thing is my grandfather and I aren't that different! We both went to Hopes Peak. Both of us had good grades and were responsible for our fellow classmates in a way."  
"Don't think of the similarities."  
"What?"  
"Similarities don't necessarily have anythin' to do with yer future. Ya see what mistakes yer grandpa did. Ya won't do the same."  
"Why are you so sure of that?"  
"Because... Shit, I don't know. It's just what my gut's tellin' me."  
"... I- I really don't know what to do. But I appreciate that you were trying to cheer me up."  
Kiyotaka gave Mondo a thank you kiss.  
Suddenly the lock in the door clicked.  
A few moments later Daiya walked into the living room.  
"... Good mornin' lovebirds.", he greeted teasingly.  
"Daiya stop that."  
"What? I thought ya looked cute sleepin' like that."  
"What...?"  
"I wanted to ask if ya wanted to join me and Michi. But yeah."  
"Explains why Chuck was in my room. "  
"Well, I'll be goin' to bed. I'm tired as fuck. Good night.", and with this Daiya went upstairs.  
"... He... He saw us?", Kiyotaka asked a little embarrassed. He seemed to have forgotten what he was talking about a few minutes ago before Daiya came home.  
"Happens. We should hurry, my mom wakes up soon."  
"This early?"  
"She always gets up that early. Come on, ya don't wanna see my mom when she just woke up."  
"Why that?"  
"She's not a mornin' person."  
"Oh, okay."  
Mondo turned off the TV, then grabbed both his and his boyfriends plate and went to the kitchen. In the meantime Kiyotaka wanted to go back to Mondo's room. However, the moment he stood he felt everything around him going black. 

Ishida slowly opened his eyes. "... Boy, what the fuck...", the bright ceiling light irritated him.  
"Come on Kiyo, let's go.", a deeper voice came from the kitchen. Ishida sat up straight; apparently he was laying on the sofa.  
"It's Ishida.", he looked at Mondo who stood in the kitchens doorframe.  
"Wow. When did that happen?", he asked.  
"Just a moment ago.", Ishida stood up and followed the biker into his room. Mondo then turned off the living room light and closed the door. He then turned on the small table light beside his bed.  
"Did I miss somethin'?", Ishida asked after he dropped onto Mondo's bed, "I mean, all I know is that I was on your bike. And that you two ate somethin'."  
"Don't tell me ya know when the other one is hungry as well."  
"No, I can taste the aftertaste."  
"Oh. Makes sense. Well, we took a nap. Kiyo said two pills made him too tired."  
"Hold up, did you sleep in the same bed?"  
"Yeah..?"  
"Aw, and I missed it. Hey, can you lend me a shirt? I wanna wear somethin' comfortable."  
Mondo casually took of his shirt and threw it towards Ishida, in his face actually.  
"... Not quite what I expected but I like it.", he grabbed the shirt and sat up.  
"I knew ya would say that."  
Both of them were basically changing into their sleepwear at the moment. Well, considering that Mondo's sleepwear consist of being almost naked, only wearing boxers. He was done rather quickly. Ishida couldn't say the same thing about him. He was struggling with the buttons of both his uniform jacket and the button up shirt.  
"Why does this fucker need to wear this shit?", he muttered under his breath while fumbling with the buttons, "I swear I'm gonna cut of the buttons one day."  
"Just open the first few buttons on yer collar and then take it off like a shirt. It's not that hard."  
"... Shit that's smart."  
"I know. I did that with my middle school uniform all the time."  
Ishida did what Mondo told him to do and that went way faster than his original plan of unbuttoning every button individually.  
"Better.", the moment he put on Mondo's oversized, for him at least, shirt he sighed happily.  
"Just throw yer stuff onto my chair.", Mondo suggested. And that's what Ishida did. Literally. The clothes landed on the floor, right in front the chair.  
"...", the two boys stared at the clothes for a few seconds until Ishida decided to get up and put these onto the chair properly. He didn't fold them whatsoever. Kiyotaka will be pissed and Ishida knew that, but as always he didn't really care. The buttons weren't even completely undone, why bothering with folding the clothes neatly? In the meantime Mondo laid down on his bed, putting his arms behind his head.  
Ishida soon followed after. He had to take off the uniform pants first. He then joined Mondo, laying right beside him. It was quiet for a few minutes until an idea popped into Ishida's mind.  
"Hey, MonMon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know what we could do now?", Ishida hoped the biker would get the hint.  
"Yeah.", he did, "But no."  
"Aw. Are you waitin' for Taka to give his consent or what exactly is it?"  
"That and that I just want to wait a little longer. Is that a problem?"  
"Nah. Don't worry. Now excuse me, I have to write a new entry.", Ishida got up again only to get his diary and write a half a page long entry. He then went back where he was before.  
"What exactly did ya write?"  
"Just some info."  
"Really?"  
Ishida nodded. It wasn't a lie. He really wrote down some information that might be useful for his other self. It's just the way he wrote it down could trigger something inside Kiyotaka.  
After a while both of them fell asleep again, forgetting to turn off the table light.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update last week, I apologize. I had to work on the weekend as well so I didn't have time to update. Also I corrected something in chapter 8 (I changed Mama Kiyo's name to "Pekoyama", you'll see later why)  
> I'm also updating from my phone so this time nothing should be missing.

Kiyotaka was woken up by the sunlight that shined into his face. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light. He noticed there was an arm wrapped around his shoulder. He was a little confused but then he figured it might have been Ishida Mondo went to bed with. It most likely was Ishida, who else? Kiyo noticed that the table light was on, so he switched it off. He then quietly stood up, not that he wakes his sleeping boyfriend. He saw his uniform laying on Mondo's chair, which meant he was wearing either nothing or something different. To his luck it was the latter. It's probably Mondo's shirt, it's way too big on the moral compass. He grabbed his pants, put them on and then went to the kitchen where he would meet Daiya preparing coffee.  
"Mornin'.", he greeted with a smile.  
"Good morning."  
"Ya want a coffee?"  
"Uhm, that would be nice, thank you."  
Daiya laughed a little. "Yer so god damn polite. Means yer Kiyo?"  
"Yes."  
"Heh, I'm slowly gettin' the hang of this. Sit down."  
Kiyotaka did what Daiya told him to do. The older biker then put a cup of coffee in front of him.  
"Thank you.", Kiyo said.  
"No problem. Nice shirt by the way."  
"Oh, that's not-"  
"Yours? I know. I was teasin' ya.", Daiya prepared a cup of coffee for himself and then sat down next to Kiyotaka.  
"Hey, can we talk a little?", he then asked.  
"Uh, of course."  
"Don't worry, yer not on trouble or anythin'. This is actually quite the opposite. I'm glad yer in my bro's life, y'know?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Ya have been a really good influence on him. He had a few relationships before. But these were toxic as fuck. Those chicks only used him."  
"He told me he didn't manage to confess his feelings properly sometimes."  
"That was before the toxic relationships. He was one nervous wreck. Later on he let the girls approach him. Bad decision. I mean, there's nothin' wrong with that. But in his case it was."  
"That doesn't sound nice."  
"It was the opposite of that. Seriously. But hey, he's happy now. And I hope it'll stay like this for a long while."  
All Kiyotaka had to contribute was a smile. He hoped the same thing.  
"I mean-", Daiya started again, "-he has been goin' through a lot of shit, I'm glad that's over now."  
"He's not the only one, is he?"  
"Everyone of us has been goin' through shit, yeah. But as long as my family is happy so am I. Which is hard for me sometimes."  
"Why that?"  
"I'm still fightin' with depression. But it's gettin' better."  
"Oh, I'm sorry that I asked."  
"Hey, it's fine. It's not like ya have mental problems of yer own. Ya kinda fit into our family."  
"Does... Does Mondo have depression too?"  
"Not really. He didn't fully get what happened back then. I mean, he knew it was a fucked up situation. But he thought that was normal. He was a kid back then, can ya blame him?"  
"What's with your mother?"  
"She never really had depression either. I protected her from my dads beatin's all the time."  
"And the migraines?"  
"She had them ever since she was yer age. They're really bad sometimes."  
"I know. I have them too."  
"Aw shit. Must really suck."  
"Mornin'.", a third voice echoed through the room.  
"Hey lil' bro.", Daiya greeted, "There's still some coffee left for ya."  
"Thanks.", Mondo filled a cup with the left over coffee and sat down next to Kiyo. The moral compass' face turned red noticing that Mondo was almost naked. He should be used to this. It's not like that was the first time he stayed over night at Mondo's home. He knew Mondo's sleepwear only consisted of his boxers. Kiyotaka even believed men could bond better when they're naked. Because if the body's naked so is the soul. Or whatever. But in this case, oh boy.  
"Hey, I think yer boyfriend stopped workin'.", Daiya pointed out.  
"No! No I'm- I'm fine!", Kiyo stuttered, "I'm- I'm just not... used... to this."  
"Yer so innocent, that's really adorable.", Mondo smiled, sipping from his coffee. That compliment made the moral compass blush more. It's surprising that that was even possible. 

"Dude, calm down. Even I can feel how much your face is burnin'."  
"I- I apologize. I'm trying to calm down."  
"I don't wanna imagine what it'll be like when you two fuck for the first time."  
"It's way too early to think about that!"  
"If you think that way then you don't want to read the latest entry."

"I think he completely stopped functionin'."  
"Nah. He could be talkin' to Ishida."  
"He can do that?"  
"Yeah."  
Kiyotaka shook his head to come back to reality.  
"Everythin' good?", Mondo asked. Taka heavily sighed.  
"Yes. I'm slowly coming down again. I apologize for acting strange."  
Mondo laughed a little.  
"It's fine.", the younger biker stood up and kisses Kiyo, "Imma get dressed real quick."  
"Mhm.", is all the black haired boy said, looking directly into his boyfriend's eyes.  
Mondo's eyes had something. Kiyotaka wasn't sure what it was but he liked it. They did look into each other's eyes when they first kissed. There was something mesmerizing about these lavender eyes. They weren't as intense as the vibrant red eyes Kiyotaka had. But still charming in a way.  
"Yer head over heels over my little bro, man.", Kiyotaka was suddenly pulled back to reality. He looked at Daiya who had a small smile on his face.  
"I- I guess I am. But I am not the only one."  
"Yer talkin' 'bout Ishida, right?"  
"Yes. Well, basically we share the same feelings so it's just logical."  
"Ah. Okay then.", Daiya took one last sip before he stood up to clean his cup.  
"Oh, by the way, how 'bout ya join our gang for tonight? Half of them really wants to meet ya."  
"Did you mention to who I'm related to?"  
"Eh, we left out some details. What, are ya scared?"  
"Well, Takemichi didn't really have a good impression of me."  
"Don't worry, no one's gonna kill ya."  
"I don't know. To be honest, I don't want to encounter my father while spending time with you and your gang."  
"Does he work at night?"  
"No, Saturday is a free day for him most of the times. But he could get an emergency call."  
"Then we'll behave. It's as easy as that. No trouble, no emergency call."  
"I'll think about it. Still, I have to head home first."  
"Yeah, no prob. Are ya done with yer coffee? So I can clean the cup."  
Quickly Kiyotaka drank the last bit and handed the cup to Daiya, thanking him again. He then went into Mondo's room, where he would meet Mondo who was tying up his hair to a ponytail.  
They just smiled at each other. Kiyo then proceeded to put on his own clothes. Only to see how messy they actually were. He took his button up shirt and sighed.  
"What happened? Why is my shirt like that?"  
"That's actually my fault. Kinda.", Mondo admitted. Kiyotaka already had an idea what could have happened between the two of them that Ishida had to take off his clothes rather fast.  
"H-how exactly is this your fault?"  
"I told him that would be easier to take off because he was annoyed with the buttons."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah. What, are ya thinkin' we did somethin' else?", Mondo had a smug on his face. Instead of giving an answer, Kiyotaka looked away in silence. Mondo laughed a little.  
"Heh, ya should check yer diary."  
Before the moral compass did that he took off Mondo's shirt and put on his own, closing the buttons in a fast as he could. He saw that his jacket was taken off the same way, so he left it. He also decided to read the journal later at home.  
"Your brother asked me if I would like to accompany you later."  
"And?"  
"I'm not quite sure if I want to come along. I have my doubts. Also, I need to head home first."  
"That's no problem."  
"And I still want to study as well."  
"Yeah, was to be expected. I can bring ya home. By foot that is. We don't want Takaaki to flip his shit again."  
"If you had helmets he wouldn't do that."  
"I know, I know. One day I'll have one.", Mondo seemed to be serious about that. 

It was early afternoon when the two boys arrived at the Ishimaru/ Pekoyama household. On their way home they decided that they would study together again.  
They entered the house, took off the shoes and went into the living room where Kiyotaka's parents were.  
"Good evening!", he greeted. His mother greeted back with a smile. His father on the other hand had something different in his mind. He stood up from the sofa, walked towards Mondo, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down a little.  
"Whoa!", Mondo exclaimed.  
"Father, what are you-"  
"I swear-", Takaaki threatened the gangster, "-if you harm them in any way I will finally use my gun on you."  
"Don't worry.", Mondo slowly pushed Takaaki's hand away from him, "I won't do anythin' bad. Neither to Kiyo nor to Ishi."  
"You better keep your word Oowada.", the policeman sat back down again.  
"... Alright. We go studying now.", Kiyotaka grabbed Mondo's arm and quickly the two of them disappeared into Kiyo's room.  
"That was new.", the red eyed boy said after closing the door.  
"Heh, I told ya he would shoot me if he needed to."  
"Well then I hope he doesn't have to do that."  
"Don't worry.", Mondo kissed Kiyotaka's cheek, "I'll be nice to ya."  
They sat down and started to do their homework. After a few minutes Kiyotaka remembered the news report from last night. It distracted him a few times.  
"Hey, what's the matter?", Mondo asked.  
"Nothing. I just remembered last nights report."  
"Forget it."  
"I'm trying."

After about three hours it was about time for the meeting.  
"You want to stay at Mondo's house again?", his mother asked. Kiyotaka thought it would be good to explain the situation to his parents. Well, he left out one or two details, but as long as he didn't lie everything was alright.  
"Sweetie, I'd really like you to stay here this time."  
"I understand.", Kiyotaka said.  
"Honey, let the boy stay there over night.", a rough voice said. To his surprise it was Takaaki who said that.  
"What...?", Kiyo was confused.  
"Peko stays at Kuzuryuu's place a lot as well.", the policeman explained. He really was trying to do his best not to hurt his son in any way. "But come home as early as you can.", he then added.  
"Of course!", his son said before going back into his room to pack some stuff he needed. 

"Yer dad is keepin' his word.", Mondo and Kiyotaka were on their way back to the bikers place.  
"It's weird. I'm not really used to that. But I'm glad.", the smaller boy smiled. "Uhm, hey Mondo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you promise me you won't to anything bad today?"  
"Me specifically?"  
"All of you. You, your brother, your gang."  
"Don't worry, we'll be quiet today. And if somethin' happens it's not worth callin' yer dad. It's a promise."  
"Thank you. What do you do on your meetings anyway?"  
"Usually we just ride around town. Maybe hit up a bar or somethin'."  
"What? You're too young for that!"  
"My bro isn't."  
"That doesn't matter!"  
"Hey, I'm not the Ultimate Gang Leader for nothin'."  
The pair arrived at Mondo's home and as usually were first greeted by the small maltese the moment they entered.  
"Keep yer shoes on.", Mondo told his boyfriend, "We'll be gone in two minutes or so. Yo Daiya!"  
"Commin'.", someone yelled out of the living room. Logically, it was Daiya. He came to the front door, wearing a white version of the usual black gang uniform.  
"Why don't ya tell me we're wearin' white today?", Mondo kicked off his shoes and walked past Daiya to go into his room and change his clothes. Kiyotaka wasn't aware that there was a white version. He liked that one better. Considering he himself was wearing white most of the times.  
"Y'know I thought we should match.", Daiya said with a laugh, "Mondo doesn't really like the white coat. He prefers the black one."  
"And you?"  
"I couldn't care less. Mondo, hurry up!"  
After Daiya yelled after his little brother, Mondo came out of his room, changed into white baggy pants and a white gang coat.  
"We're just gonna ignore yer hair for today.", Daiya pointed out. Mondo completely forgot to style his hair into this freaking pompadour.  
"I'm not gonna do that now.", the younger gang leader growled.  
"We have to go anyway. I'm pretty sure some guys are already waitin'."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a computer screen again!!! Yay!!!

About half an hour later the three of them were at a park where a group of people would already wait. Loud honking came up the moment the leaders parked in front of the group of men. The honking stopped after a few minutes.  
"Is it always like that?", Kiyotaka asked.  
"Yeah, that's how they greet us kinda.", Mondo explained. He knew Kiyo was going to ask a lot of questions.  
"Yo Mondo! Stop keepin' us waitin'!", a random gang member suddenly yelled.  
"Waiting for what?", another question Taka asked.  
"They want me to introduce ya."  
"I have to be honest, I'm still a little concerned."  
"Relax. As long as I'm here nothin's gonna happen."  
Mondo got up from his bike and lend the black haired boy a hand.  
"Alright, listen! That's Kiyo. Do somethin' bad to him and I'll kill ya."  
No gang member, except for Takemichi, was sure how to react. Most of them, maybe even all of them, recognized Kiyotaka's face and whom it's similar to.  
"Don't tell me he's related to our favorite cop!", someone called.  
"I guess they're talking about my father, right?", the moral compass asked.  
"YER THE SON?", a few other members yelled in shock.  
"Jesus fuck Mondo! What the hell?"  
Mondo was expecting that kind of reaction. He looked to his brother who didn't really pay attention. He thought Mondo could handle the situation.  
"Excuse me!", a voice next to Mondo suddenly spoke up. The owner of that voice was about to be a dead man.  
"Kiyo, ya can't just-"  
"I won't report anything to my father, I promise! In fact if I'd do that I would end up homeless most likely."  
Suddenly the gang became I little quieter.  
"AS IF!", someone then aggressively yelled. It was a guy, a little taller than Kiyotaka but tinier than Mondo, who came stomping towards Kiyo and ready to punch him. The moment his fist was flying towards Kiyo, he quickly dodged it.  
"THE FUCK YA THINK YER DOIN'?!", Mondo grabbed his gang member's arm so he couldn't do anything anymore.  
"Ya can't just bring the son of motherfuckin' Takaaki here!"  
"What?! Ya wanna mess with yer leader or what?! Get lost!", Mondo pushed the other one away. It takes a lot for Mondo to tell someone to get lost. He didn't even say that to Takemichi when he messed up. Instead he ended up with a blue eye.  
A small discussion broke out after Mondo scolded the member.  
For Kiyotaka it was the first time he saw Mondo being that aggressive. He never understood why Mondo said himself that he is that. Now he knew.  
The scolded biker was gone and before the gang decided to ride around town they stayed in the park for a little longer.  
"You... You were pretty-"  
"Aggressive?", Mondo interrupted his boyfriend, "I know. I told ya I was."  
"I still don't think you're aggressive. I mean, yes, you had an aggressive outburst. But that doesn't mean you're like that overall."  
"Yo Mondo!", Takemichi butted in.  
"What's up Michi?"  
"I just wanted to ask when ya'll bring the small programmer again."  
Mondo laughed a little.  
"And yer tryin' to tell me ya don't like him like that."  
"Wait, Chihiro went to a meeting as well?", Kiyotaka asked.  
"Yeah. We've been best friends for years, y'know? And Michi has a crush on him."  
"I don't-!"  
"Don't pretend. Yer face is all red.", Mondo teased the smaller biker, "It's not like we picked ya up because yer parents threw yer gay ass out."  
"...Yeah. Okay.", Takemichi admitted shyly, "Oh, by the way-", he then put his attention to his leaders accompany for a moment, "Nice dodge back there. He didn't even have a chance to hit ya! Yer doin' martial arts or somethin'?"  
"I practice kendo with my sister Peko. You need to be really quick to dodge."  
"Peko... As in Pekoyama?", Takemichi asked.  
"Uh. Yes. She's my twin sister. How come you know her?"  
"She's Hiko's girlfriend. We sometimes meet them coincidentally."  
"Wait, but she didn't participate in a meeting as well, right?"  
"No, don't worry. But how come yer names are different? I mean, ya are an Ishimaru, right?"  
"I am. Well, my parents never married. That's all. I mean, my father calls my mother his wife but that's actually not correct."  
"Huh. I always thought Takaaki was the type to marry his woman."  
"There were some personal problems back then."  
Kiyotaka hoped no one would ask what these problems were. He hated talking about those.  
"Happens.", is all Takemichi had to say about that. It surprised Kiyotaka. Usually people asked what happened. On the other hand, not everyone is a nosy person. Takemichi was probably one of them. Suddenly a whistle rang through the guys ears. Daiya wanted to have his little brothers attention.  
"What is it Daiya?", Mondo yelled.  
"Guess who's commin'.", Daiya informed the other leader. When he said that that usually meant that either Takaaki was on his way or... "Please not her.", Mondo prayed. But since there was no siren or any other sign for a police car it was someone who Mondo hoped not to see. It was some girl in a very revealing outfit, wearing lots of make up and bleached hair. A girl someone might think could be a gang member's girl. And that's something she used to be.  
"Mondo~!", she cheered.  
"Fuck.", is all Mondo had to say.  
"Who is that?", Kiyo asked.  
"I didn't want to tell ya but that's my ex."  
"Your ex? Why is she here?"  
"Ever since I broke up with her she has been tryin' to convince me to try it again."  
Kiyotaka looked at that girl. He looked at her and had a weird feeling in his guts. The fact that she used to be Mondo's girlfriend made him feel like that.  
"The fuck ya want?", Mondo asked the unwelcome visitor.  
"You know exactly what I want.", she came closer, trying to hug Mondo but he gently pushed her away. She came close enough for Mondo to smell alcohol though.  
"Yer drunk?", he asked.  
"You know I am. And I'm willing to do anything with you.", she tried to be seductive. This made Kiyotaka cringe.  
"I'm already taken again. So fuck off."  
"Really? Who's that lucky bitch? I don't see her."  
"Actually, it's him.", Mondo pointed at Kiyo. It took the ex a moment to realize what the gang leader just said.  
"... I had sex with a gay boy?"  
"Ya had sex with a bi boy now get the hell away from here."  
"Yeah, I'm out! Fuck this!", the girl was clearly disgusted.  
"This fuckin' hoe.", Mondo muttered before putting his attention back to Taka.  
"Sorry ya had to see that. But I guess she won't come again." Mondo noticed that something was wrong with Kiyotaka. "Hey. What's the matter?"  
"I... I feel weird. I don't know what it is exactly."  
"It's probably because ya had to meet her. It's never really nice to see yer partner's ex."  
"I think it's not only that. I mean, I know you had partners before me. You even told me. And it's not a surprise to me that you even were intimate with her. But the way she reacted when you told her that I am your new partner is something that I don't like."  
"The main reason I broke up with her was because she bashed against gay people so much. She hated Takemichi's guts for example and tried to tell me to throw him out of the gang. This slut is not worth it."  
That didn't make Kiyo feel better. And Mondo noticed that.  
"Hey, don't think about it too much.", he hugged the red eyed boy, "What matters is I didn't fall for her bullshit. Not that I had a reason to."  
"Is it bad for me to say that I'd like to go home?"  
"Absolutely not.", Mondo let go again, "Daiya can take care of the gang by himself. Let's go."

"Hold up, what happened that you're down like that?"  
"Some stupid things I am going to tell you in the journal. The time we have to talk wouldn't last."  
"I see you're with Mondo's gang though. Let's switch, I wanna meet them too!"  
"Fine. I don't want to be here right now anyway."

"Let me just talk to Daiya for a moment."  
"Mondo, wait. I have another idea."  
Mondo had a confused look on his face. "Whaddya mean?"  
Kiyotaka pushed behind his ear to switch with his other alter.  
"God fuckin' damn it!", he yelled, "Aaahh, this hurts.", he then rubbed his ear.  
"Uh, hey Ishi."  
"Sup MonMon?"  
Mondo laughed at that name again.  
"So I guess Kiyo's idea was switchin' to ya."  
"Actually, it was my idea. Was the first time Taka agreed on lettin' me take over. He felt so down. So I thought I should take the lead, y'know? Talkin' about takin' lead, these are the guys you and your brother lead?"  
"Yeah. Pretty much. Not all of them though."  
"Still pretty cool. How many wanted to kill "me"?"  
"Only one."  
"Only one? Wow. I thought it would be more to be honest."  
"Kiyo dodged the punch pretty fast though."  
"Kendo pays off."  
"Ya practice that too?"  
"It's fun. Even though I lose every time because I'm literally fighting the Ultimate Swordswoman."  
"Heh, true. Just in case, ya don't wanna go home, right?"  
"Nah, not re-..", Ishida suddenly noticed a strange feeling in his guts. Similar to the one Kiyotaka had. 

"..."  
"Uh, hey. Should we go?"  
"I don't want to ruin your fun."  
"Taka, really, if you feel like shit we can go."  
"... Since when are you so understanding?"  
"I... I dunno. Character development I guess."  
"... Yes. Can we please go?"  
"Sure."

"You know what, on second thought I think it's better if we go. Taka seriously feels like crap right now. And as you can see it affects me too. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. I mean, I should have known that bitch would show up so..."  
"What bitch? Wait, don't tell me. Taka's goin' to do that anyway."  
"Alright. Let me just talk to my bro real quick."  
Mondo rushed over to the other leader to tell him that he would be on his own yet again. Daiya was understanding just like the last times Mondo ditched meetings because of various reasons (one of which wasn't really avoidable actually).  
Daiya honked, getting his gang's attention. He then drove off with the others following him. They noticed however that Mondo wasn't coming along. They questioned it, but didn't stop to wait for him. If Mondo didn't take the lead alongside Daiya then he wouldn't come along at all. That's the rule.  
Mondo and Ishida waited for the gang to be gone until they got onto the taller one's bike and drove off into the opposite direction.


End file.
